Different Kind of Justice
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: A lone warrior takes it upon himself to rid Gotham of its worst criminals only for The Batman to get in his way. Locked up in Arkham Asylum he will either be saved by Batman or fall prey to Jokers plans. Friendship OC. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Walking into hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Arkham Asylum.**

I sat there in the back of the police cruiser as we drove out of Gotham city. I sat there calmly listening to the rain hit the windshield as the cops sat up front taking small glimpses at me. I looked outside the window seeing dying trees and a black forest as we drove deeper.

"Where are we going again?" I asked to anyone of the cops hoping to get an answer. The cop driving let out a chuckle as turned off the police radio.

"We're taking you where you belong, where all lunatics belong." He said in as his partner started to laugh. "Arkham Asylum."

"Like I told the judge the only crazy ones around here are you by locking me up." I said.

"You killed ten people," He snarled. "Just what this city needs a new super villain playing with peoples lives."

I kicked the metal caged barrier in a fit of rage.

"I'm doing this city a favor by eliminating the vermin from this city." I said trying to keep my voice in a calm but threatening tone.

"Whatever, you saw firsthand that Batman keeps this city clean of freaks like you." The passenger said.

"Yeah, this is why on the front of the paper it showed you two morons grinning towards the cameras while pushing me into your car."

"Hey we can't help it if sometimes we want a little publicity every now and then. We like a little attention just as much as Batman"

"Doesn't getting killed and having your memorial picture on page eight count?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"You shut your mouth you scumbag." The passenger snarled.

"Calm down," The driver said. "We're almost at Arkham."

"Alright, let's see you keep up your badass attitude when you meet some of the freaks in there." He chuckled as we made our way to the asylum.

After a few minutes we arrived at a very old run down looking building that reeked of insanity. They drove through some old gates and parked in front of what I assumed was the main building. It read intensive treatment as the cops pulled me out of the car and through some large metal doors. They guided me into the building as some security guards and doctors waited for us. The cops pushed me towards them as they waved.

"He's all yours boys." The driver said.

"Good luck kid," The passenger cop said. "And don't drop the soap."

"Bye guys, I'll see you in page eight of the local newspaper tomorrow." I teased as the passenger lunged at me but was stopped by his partner.

"Screw you scumbag!" He yelled.

"No thank you." I chuckled as the security pulled me away.

I looked around at the dark disgusting halls thinking of what a wonderful time I'm gonna have. While I walked I smelled something that wasn't ass, feet, piss, or drugs but bourbon. I sniffed the air around me as my nose guided me to the guard on my left.

"Get away from me." He grunted as he gave me a light push with the smell of more bourbon coming from his mouth. And it wasn't even noon.

"Good lord, did you eat booze for breakfast?" I asked in disgust.

"Shut up freak." He said pushing me to the ground. He then pulled out a night stick and was about to hit me when another guard stopped him.

"I'll take it from here Boles." He was a black middle aged man with a metal hook for a left hand and wore a blue security shirt instead of the full body armor. Boles just scoffed.

"Whatever Cash." He said as he walked away taking another swig from his flask.

"Okay let's get this guy to his cell." He ordered as we started walking again. As we walked a doctor approached us.

"Sorry just need this for the record." He said as he wrote down on his clip board. "Jayden Warney, age twenty, eye color brown, Caucasian male, charged with manslaughter." He said scribbling everything down.

"Is that all doctor?" Cash asked, he nodded as we walked down to the elevators.

"Yes carry on." He said as he walked away.

We then walked down a dark hall and towards and elevator. As we moved forward more guards armed with assault rifles ran towards the elevators.

"What's going on?" I asked. No one answered as we arrived at the elevators. Lights were flashing as a voice over the intercom called out to the guards.

"_Alert in Intensive Treatment." The feminine voice said. "Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted."_

"_What's so dangerous that one patient needs deadly force?" I thought._

The elevator appeared and all the guards had their guns trained on the doors. The doors opened and something big slowly stomped out. It was grey and covered in scales with its hands bound by massive chains, it stood up and towered over all of us. A light flashed in its face revealing it razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes. It took a whiff at something and snarled. It shot it's head over in my direction and looked right at me.

"What's it doing?" One of the guards asked.

"You!" I snarled. "You're not Batman, but you have his scent. Where is he?"

"Hell if I know. He kicked my ass two days ago and they sent me here." I said as casual as I could talking to the twelve foot human crocodile.

"Good, Batman is mine to feast upon. You don't deserve to kill him."

"Which is why a freak like you lost to him and is now being put on display at the zoo."

"Silence boy!" It snarled taking a step forward. "I will eat your flesh and munch on your bones!"

"Not before I skin you alive and turn your skin into my new suit." I teased. It stomped towards me ready to attack me when sparks started coming out of its neck. "Aww…Was someone being naughty." I said in baby talk.

"This toy collar won't stop me from ripping your flesh and eating your bones!" It roared as it stomped into the next room.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Killer Croc," Cash said. "Meanest son of a bitch in the whole asylum, and you just happened to piss him off." He chuckled as we walked into the elevator.

"How mean is he?" I asked. He held up his left hand which was his hook and tapped it on my shoulder.

"See this hook," I nodded. "I didn't have it until after he got here." He said letting out a light chuckle.

I shook my head in annoyance as the elevator came to a stop. We exited and went through another checkpoint. The doctor checked something on his clipboard as the guards led me down a hallway and to an empty cell. They pushed me in and the door closed with a loud slam echoing throughout the asylum. I stood there in my small cell as I heard countless patients yell curses and crude statements at me as I sat down on my bed.

"Welcome to hell!" One of the inmates yelled.

The next day the guards made me change into an orange asylum inmate uniform and dragged me to an office. They sat me down on a couch and told me to stay put. I sat there for five minutes before a young woman walked in wearing a white lab coat that went to her knees and black pants. She sat down in front of me and I got a better look at her, she had short black hair which she kept tied up, she also wore black eyeliner which made her blue eyes more noticeable. If we had met under different circumstances I would have done her right there. She pulled a small device out of her lab coat pocket and pressed a button. We never once made eye contact as she set the recorder down on the table in front of me and started writing in her clip board.

(No one's POV)

"Patient interview 1. Patient's name is Jayden Warney. Hello Jayden, I am Dr. Young," She said as she looked into his eyes. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh good," He said sarcastically. "I love my small room, death threats, and abusive security guards."

"Sorry, stupid question let's start talking about you." She said picking up her clip board.

"Talk about what?" He asked slouching in his sleep.

"Why you did what you did, let's start with your family." She suggested. Jayden started chuckling.

"My parents were the greatest people I've ever known." He said as small smile appeared on his face. "My mom was a music teacher she put her heart and soul trying to bring the beauty of music into young lives and my father worked at Wayne-Tech. He worked in for Lucius Fox and helped make many unique things."

"They sound like good people." Young said.

"They were, my mom died when I was nine from cancer and my dad was murdered in front of me a year later."

"I'm sorry."

"That's what Batman said didn't do me any good then and it won't do me any good now." He grunted. She sighed as she looked at her clip board.

"It says here that Bruce Wayne took care of you, what was your relationship with him?"

"Ha ha, Brucy Boy, he was with me at my dad's funeral and never left my side." He chuckled. "He took me under his wing, taught me everything he knew."

"Taught you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know what to do with money, how to survive make tons of money with little effort, stuff like that."

"So he was a father figure to you?"

"Ha, more like my sugar daddy. I was his credibility, you know 'Billionaire with a heart of gold' or some other B.S."

"So he didn't care for you?"

"Eh, he was alright but he would never amount to my father." He said. "He paid for any martial arts classes I went to and bought me anything I wanted but he was no father figure."

"So, you could have been a cop or a detective, but instead you chose to kill ten people and become a criminal."

"I didn't kill them."

"You set them free?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean I didn't kill those people someone else did."

"What, then who killed them."

The door knocked and two security guards walked in.

"Sorry dock but its lunch time." The guard said.

"Okay, Jayden we will talk more tomorrow."

"Sounds good doc." He said as they got him to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

(Jayden's POV)

The guards picked me up and led me out of the office. They led me through the halls of the asylum and towards the cafeteria. They pushed me through the doors and walked away as I walked over to the lunch line. I picked up a Styrofoam tray and walked up and collected whatever slop they were serving and made my way to a table.

There were psychos all around me they all wore the same orange suits as me and none were happy to see me. As I picked at whatever it was they served me a group of thugs were whispering and giving me glances. The food I was eating tasted like crap as I pushed it away and sipped the water out of my paper cup. As I sipped my water as one of the thugs walked over and sat down next to me.

"_Chairs bolted to the floor, Styrofoam trays and cups, and sporks. No good in a pinch." I thought._

"You're that guys who went toe to toe with Batman aren't you?" he asked.

"That would be me." I said hoping he'd go away.

"That would also make you the guy that killed ten of Jokers boys," He said as his voice got deeper. "And three of my friends."

"I didn't kill them, but I did kick their ass now walk away please."

"One was also my brother. He snarled in my ear.

"I have a brother too and would kill anyone who would so much as even touch him, but you can't kill me and will only get yourself killed. Now walk away or you will know pain." He chuckled as he looked over to his men.

"You know what…" He said as he slowly pulled something out of his boot.

He then tried to stab the knife in my throat but I blocked his arm with my wrist held it to my waist and pressed the palm of my hand to the side of his elbow snapping his arm like a twig. I threw him to the ground as he screamed in pain as his friends ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" One guy asked.

"Hell no I'm not okay, kick him!" He yelled.

"Kick him?" Another guy asked. I cracked my knuckles as they all looked at me.

"Sorry, you must forgive him, he's in shock." I joked as they pulled out there knives. "He meant to say 'kill him'."

The three of them ran at me, the first swung his fist at me but I blocked it and gave him a head-butt to his face breaking his nose. The other tried to stab my stomach but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it before he could reach me. The last picked up another knife and swung at me in all directions. I dodged every hit before he backed me into a corner and brought both knives to my waist and my face. I struggled to keep them away but I was starting to lose my footing. I then kicked him between his legs and delivered another kick to his face knocking him out cold. The security guards ran in shortly after and started beating down any of the patients who started rioting. Boles came up to me and hit me upside the head with his night stick. I went down but he just kept hitting me until Cash came up to him.

"Knock it off!" Cash yelled. "He's already down beating helpless inmates isn't what being a security guard is about."

"Helpless? He almost killed these guys." Boles spat out.

"I'll take it from here." He snarled.

Boles scoffed as he stomped away leaving Cash to carry me to my cell. I don't know how long we walked but it was farther than where my original cell was.

"Sorry kid, but its solitary confinement for you." Cash said as he dropped me in a small cell and closing the door behind him. I don't know how long I laid there for but I heard someone laughing in the cell next to me.

"Well, well it's been awhile since I had a neighbor." The voice giggled before I passed out. "Helloooooo? Neighbor?" He asked. "Aw party pooper no cake for you."

**Well here's my first chapter I hope it's too your liking more chapters will be longer and explain my character more so until then please read and review.**

**Peace Love Shadows.**


	2. Chapter 2: What one fears

**Chapter 2: What one Fears**

**A/U: Thank you sgt surge I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you also draco13 I will continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Arkham Asylum.**

I awoke in a small cell with a killer headache as I got to my feet. The cell was very small with nothing but four walls and a bed. I leaned against the door and slumped to the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" I said to no one in particular.

"Why you're in Hawaii," A high pinched voice said. "You've won an all-expenses paid trip to the most luxurious hotels on the island. Aren't you enjoying it?" The voice asked as it started to chuckle.

"Ugh, who the hell are you?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

"Why, I'm your neighbor I'd invite you over but you know it's a dangerous world out there. You never know what kind of people you're inviting." He let out a fake gasp. "You could be planning to rob my fine China, or steal my wife's jewelry, or maybe the ashes of my deceased father you cruel man…Eh you know what you can have him he does a horrible job as fertilizer." He joked as he laughed manically.

"Oh god," I groaned. "You're him aren't you?"

"Him? Him Who?"

"The Joker."

"Ding, Ding, Ding Correct!"

"Do I win my trip to Hawaii now?"

"Ha ha…No but how about this. I'm throwing a party in a couple weeks and would really love it if you'd come."

"Even though I beat the crap out of your boys and made them tell me where you were."

"Those party poopers tried to spoil my fun, so they will be a no show…Permanently."

"So it was you who framed me."

"Well I wanted to meet the man who wanted to kill me, by the way what's your name?"

I thought about that for a second before answering there was no way I was going to give this lunatic my name.

"Shadow…"

"Shadow, Eh?" He questioned before he continuing his rant. "Well tell me Mr. Shadow. Why did you want to kill me?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're a manipulator, a tormentor, a murderer and the most evil thing to have walked on this planet?"

"Yes."

"I just don't like clowns."

"So that's a no on the party then?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Here's your answer…Knock, Knock."

"Oh I love these." He clapped his hands excitedly. "Who's there?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's hilarious."

Joker then pulled out a dirty brown piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled something on it.

_Shadow = (_

(Dr. Young's Office No one's POV)

After a few days in the cell Jayden was finally released and his first stop was Dr. Penelope Young's office. The guards walked Jayden in and sat him down on the couch. Dr. Young pulled out the recorder and set it on the table.

"Patient interview number two day two with Jayden Warney. I would like to ask what happened with you and those men in the cafeteria."

"They picked a fight with me and I showed them what happens when you mess with me." He said as he picked his nails clean.

"You broke one man's arm another man's wrist and gave the other two concussions." She stated as she marked some things in her clip board.

"At least I didn't kill them." He said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Which reminds me, the other day you said you weren't responsible for the deaths of those men."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well who was?"

"The Joker apparently I mean after all they were his men."

At this Dr. Young rubbed her temples in frustration and sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. What made you become the man you are today?"

"It started when my father died," He said as he slouched in his chair. "It's no secret that Gotham is the source of all evil in this world. Someone had to take it upon themselves to make things right."

"Batman has already taken care of that." Dr. Young stated which caused Jayden to laugh uncontrollably.

"Batman," He spat out. "Batman may be the fearsome Dark Knight but he's soft. He doesn't have what it takes to get rid of the scum of this earth."

"You mean kill them?"

"Obviously, so I spent my years training. Hand to hand, sword fighting, guns anything I could learn in order to be the perfect warrior."

"You really just wanted to surpass Batman didn't you?"

"Correct, you're smarter than you look. Anyways, I knew killing was wrong but if I learned anything over the years is that if you cut off the head the body will fall." He said as he sat up in his chair. "I wouldn't kill the grunts or the errand boys but if I could get some information out of them maybe I could get someone's attention."

"You interrogated Joker's men for information and when Joker found out he had his men killed."

"With a katana no less."

"Why a sword?"

"Batman uses his costume to put fear into his enemies, I knew if I tried a new costume no one would take me serious. So I needed an icon a symbol that would make people fear me."

"A sword of justice."

"Exactly, but when I lured the Joker towards me Batman got in the way at the last second and well you know the rest." Jayden said.

"You were framed for man slaughter and sent here to Arkham." Young finished.

"Yup, but soon I will cleanse this city with my sword."

"Why kill them though?" Young asked. "Don't you believe in change?"

"Change? CHANGE!" Jayden yelled. "Let me tell you something Doc. When I first got here I encountered a man who was twelve feet tall, had razor sharp skin, and scaly skin. He threatened to eat my flesh and snack on my bones."

"You're talking about killer croc."

"Yes, if you think that with a couple of years of therapy is going to change him your more crazier than the Joker. Also there's rumor about a man whose body is entirely made of mud. Bullets and other physical attacks can't hurt him and he can't age or die. The only way to stop him is by encasing him in ice and keeping him contained in a sealed area."

"Clayface." She answered.

"Croc, clayface, scarecrow, two face, Ivy, Bane, Mad hatter, Mr. Freeze, Cobblepot, Zsasz the list goes on!" Jayden yelled. "The point is that they are dangerous people who accepted the fact they are monsters and have no desire to change and there is no true cure for them. The only way to truly stop them is my blade to their hearts."

"No it isn't," Young pleaded. "Like you I've spent my life trying to save Gotham and recently I may have discovered a cure that can drive the insane men sane and reverse the super criminal back to ordinary people." She explained.

They both sat there in silence staring at each other, Jayden rubbed his face and sighed in annoyance.

"So you believe that by drinking some magic chemical you turn those monsters down there normal?"

"Yes' I've spent my life trying to help people like croc or Joker because I believe that there is a better way to cure people than by killing them like animals." She explained causing Jayden to let out a heavy sigh.

"Doc, let me ask you something." At this Dr. Young leaned forward. "Does lying to yourself and to everyone else make you feel like a better person?"

"What?"

"You're doing this for you. Your only concern is lining your own pockets not being a hero. You're a liar, a manipulating, and just flat out crazy" At this Jayden chuckled. "Huh, I guess you're right where you belong then aren't you Doc."

She let out a gulp and turned off the recorder as the guards came in and took Jayden away. Dr. Young sat there in her office alone as she looked around in her office. She looked at pictures of family and friends her diplomas and other rewards for being an all-out good person. But none of that helped cleared her head of what Jayden said.

"_You're a liar, a manipulator and just flat out crazy. Huh, I guess you're right where you belong then aren't you Doc."_

His voice echoed through her mind as she sat there in her small office.

**(Cafeteria/ Jayden's POV)**

We were eating dinner that night and after what happened last time a lot of people stayed away from me. Which was good considering the fact that all I wanted was to be left alone. I ate in silence as a man sat down in a chair across from me.

"No one does like being the new kid at school." He said in a know it all voice.

"I'd rather not be disturbed." I grumbled nibbling on some bread.

"Oh, but here in the wacky shack it's impossible to be left alone."

"Tell me about it."

"Are those Neanderthals giving you a hard time?" He asked. "No surprise they could never match up to my level."

"What are you talking about you lunatic?"

"They interviewed you right?" He asked already knowing the answer. "But they mostly asked those cliché questions like 'how was your childhood?' or 'what made you this way?' am I wrong?"

"No…"

"Good, so let me interview you."

"I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, where are my manners," He said as he cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "I am Dr. Jonathan."

"Shadow." I said as I ignored his hand shake.

"Well then, Mr. Shadow let me ask you something," He said straightening himself in his chair. "What are you most afraid of?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are and I know what it is you're afraid of."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course, your strong because you're afraid of being weak you proved that when you broke that man's arm the other day. You call yourself Shadow because you're afraid to give me your real name not for yourself but mostly for someone else namely a loved one. You use a sword because you're afraid to fight without a weapon…" "How did you know I use a swor-"Please do not interrupt, and finally you kill your enemies because, you're afraid they will come back for revenge if they ever find out your identity."

I looked at him as a small but evil grin slowly grew on his face. "Am I right?" He asked as he played with his thumbs. I looked him straight in the eyes as I moved in closer to him.

"You're dead wrong." I said in a dark voice. His eyes widened and his grin was instantly replaced with a frown. "Wha-" "Please do not interrupt, You see your wrong because I'm not strong because I'm afraid of being weak I'm strong because I want to be able to beat scum like you into submission and I just want to be better than most people in fighting that's not fear that's pride. I call myself Shadow because Jayden Warney died when my father was murdered in front of me, split personality. I use a sword like Batman uses his costume to put the fear into his enemies, that's symbolic. And finally I've never killed anyone because it's pointless to just kill small fish when I could go for the shark."

"Bu-but…"Crane stuttered.

"So to sum it up your entire diagnoses is wrong." I said as he was shaking in rage. "But I know what you're afraid of doctor."

"What?" He snapped.

"Being wrong." I said in a venomous tone. "Did you get your degree from a newspaper clipping?"

He snapped and attacked me but failed when all it took was a simple punch to the face to knock him out. The guards came over and did their usual treatment when they attacked me with clubs and stun guns.

After another week in solitary, I went back to my third interview with Dr. Young as we discussed something other than my childhood or vigilante work.

"Do you happen to know any other criminals outside the asylum?" She asked.

"I dunno why?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm just curious mostly every villain in this asylum has met one another on the outside in one point or another. It's usually one of the reasons they end up here and it takes effect on their psyche profile."

"So I'm a villain?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, no I just…" I waved my hands at her.

"It's alright I'm just joking, the only criminals I've met were Black Mask and Catwoman but she really doesn't really come off as a villain."

"She steals for a living." She said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah to feed herself and her friend or to send her friend to school." I argued. "Ask yourself this 'Who would put the money to better use?' Black Mask, who would just blow it on drugs, weapon hoookers, and henchmen or Catwoman who would spend it for a home for her and her friend? Besides she steals from villains most of the time anyways so it's not like she's doing regular Joes any harm."

"You seem to like Catwoman," She said as she raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any…Interest in her?"

"No, she exotic in many ways but my heart belongs to another." I said.

"Oh, how did you meet Black Mask and Catwoman?"

"Oh that's a long story, but since we have time." I said as I lay down on the couch.

_(Flashback)_

"_I had heard rumors from petty thugs that Black Mask was making an exchange with Cobblepot, he was willing to pay big money for big guns and well as you can imagine that didn't settle quite right for me."_

A dark figure scaled over the rooftops as he jumped down and landed on a nearby rooftop. He was wearing a long black leather coat with a black vest with, black jeans with a pair of black converse shoes. His face was covered by a blackface mask that covered everything except his eyes, which he covered with a pair of sunglasses. He tightened his black fingerless gloves as he walked over to the edge of the roof to see if anyone was down below.

"_It started off pretty easy until I heard someone slowly walk up behind me."_

He pulled out his katana and held the blade up to the throat of a beautiful woman. She wore and all black, skintight, leather suit, and a head piece that looked like a cats head. She trailed her fingers across the blunt edge of his blade as she looked into his eyes.

"_When I first saw her my insides melted and my hands started to shake. And when she looked at me with those big green orbs, damn I felt like she was looking straight into my soul."_

"It's a little dark out for sunglasses don't you think?" She said in an exotic voice.

"They're a special pair with built in night vision." He said disguising his voice. What's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked as he sheathed his blade.

"The same reason you are, to stop mask from buy those weapons from Cobblepot." She said walking ahead of him. He couldn't help but stare at her walking form as she wiggled her… he cleared his throat.

"Um… I'm Shadow." He said.

She looked back at him and grinned.

"Selina Kyle," She said. "My face is up here by the way."

"I know," He said as he walked towards her. "I don't know about you but I'm going in there. If Cobblepot sells those weapons to Mask, who knows what kind of hell they'll cause."

"Okay, let's be friend for tonight then." She suggested. "I know a back way into the warehouse."

"Okay you lead I'll follow." I said as she hummed.

"You like it when I take the lead?" She asked in a lustful tone as she placed a hand on her bottom.

"What? N-No- It's just, I dint know the way and you do, so…um…I already have a girlfriend?"

"_In a short five minutes I went from a dark warrior of justice to a bashful kid who looked as if he had asked the hottest girl in school out. She was good."_

"It's alright darling your too young for me anyways." She said as she swan dived off the roof. He shortly followed after as they made their way to the back of the warehouse. Once inside Catwoman scaled the ceiling like a cat as Jayden hoped from one support beam to the next. Down below two groups of men five on each side but two men on the opposite sides looked different from the rest.

"Okay Cobblepot what do you have for us?" A man in a white suit and burned face asked as a short stocky man with a glass eyepiece and black coat chuckled.

"These here are the finniest machineguns you'll ever come across." His said as he motioned to one of his men who wore a ski mask with white paint on it. He then threw a black assault rifle with a large mag and customized with a scope and laser pointer at him. "They only give weapons like these to the army boys so they don't come cheap." He said as he lit a cigar.

Mask nodded as he motioned for four of his men to come forward. They each carried a shiny briefcase as they stood in a row they all opened their cases revealing them to be stuffed with bricks of money. Cobblepot laughed as he and Mask shook hands.

"The guns are yours, men!" He said to his cronies. "Take the cases and load them into my car." He ordered as they took the shiny cases and walked over to a limo. "Here are the keys to the truck Maskie." He said throwing Mask the keys.

That's when Jayden made his move.

He jumped down and landed on two men knocking them out cold. As everyone looked at him in confusion Cobbleot was the first to speak.

"Oy, who's this block?" He said as he pointed an umbrella at him.

"I don't know," Mask said as he pulled out a 9mm pistol. "But whoever he is he just took out two of my best men!"

Jayden looked down at the unconscious guards and then back up at the two leaders. "If you say so." He said causing Mask to growl.

"What are you idiot standing around for, kill him!" He shouted.

He was about to shoot Jayden when a long black whip wrapped around his gun and was yanked out of his hands. Everyone looked over to see Catwoman slowly walking towards them. She smirked as she flexed her hands out letting her claws shine for everyone to see.

"Dammit kill them!" Cobblepot yelled as everyone came charging at them.

Catwoman flipped around Cobblepots man landing a barrage of kick and punches, his men didn't know what hit them as they fell to the floor. She landed an uppercut to one man's face with her heel knocking him out cold. One mantried to shoot her with one of Cobblepots guns but she used her whip to yank it out of his hands and throw it into one man's face. She then turned her attention back to the previous man as he pulled out a knife. He charged at her and tried to stab her in the face as dodged and sliced her claws across his face blinding him instantly. She then unleashed a barrage of punches on his upper body before delivering an uppercut to his head taking him down for good. She looked over all the unconscious bodies as she smiled at her work.

"Meow." She, said as she walked over to the car.

The remaining three of Mask's men picked up pipes and chains as the approached Jayden. He drew his sword and showed of some techniques as he stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground and turned it.

The men let out battle cries as they charged at him. He blocked the first one's pipe with his sword as he delivered a kick into the guard's stomach knocking him back a bit. Another man armed with a machete was surprisingly skilled as he and Jayden parried for a few minutes. Jayden then pushed the man back and spun low landing a cut across the man's legs. He let out a cry as the man with the chain wrapped it around Jayden's sword and yanked it out of his hands. Both the men ran towards him but Jayden stood his ground as they approached. The man with the pipe swung down on him, but Jayden grabbed the pipe and pulled it out of his hands as he jabbed it into the second man's face knocking him out. Jayden then got a grip on the pipe and as if in slow motion swung his entire body around and smashed the pipe across the side of the final guards head knocking him out cold.

Panicked both Mask and Cobblepot tried to flee but were stopped by Catwoman as she cracked her whip. They tried to run away only to meet the sight of Jayden's blade.

"Oh, this isn't looking to good." Cobblepot muttered.

He then pointed his umbrella at Jayden, but was too slow as his umbrella was cut in half and was beaten down afterwards. Jayden looked up to see Black Masked handcuffed and squirming on the ground as Catwoman winked at him.

"Not bad," I complemented. "Now…" Jayden walked over to Mask and raised his Katana.

"Whoa wait a minute!" He shouted, but before the blade could reach his neck a small hand grabbed Jayden's wrist. He looked over to see Selina looking into his eyes with concern.

"_I could have ended Mask right then and there, but Catwoman told me there would be no sport in it since they were already restrained. I knew she was lying but at that moment when I looked into her eyes I was willing to do anything for her."_

Jayden had just chained the two criminal together as the muttered threats and swears at Jayden. He shrugged them off as he turned to thank Catwoman, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked over to see the warehouse doors wide open and the car with the money in the trunk gone.

"Aww…what a bitch." He mumbled as Mask started freaking out.

"No! Dammit that was my money!" He shouted over the loss of his money causing Cobblepotto chuckle.

"Well that's a bit of bad luck ay Maskie?" He chuckled as Jayden pulled out a small device. "Oy, what's that?" He asked, but his question was answered as Jayden pushed the button and the truck holding all of Cobblepots expensive guns blew up. "NO! Those guns cost me a lot of men to get them I'll never be able to get replacements now!"

"Boy what a shame at least I can still get more money." Mask laughed.

They both started insulting each other as Jayden walked out of the warehouse and disappeared into the night.

(Flashback end)

"After that I grew to have a little respect for Catwoman. Even though, she did screw me over." I said as I finished my story.

"Wow," She said. "I can't believe she actually worked with you."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't rely on men she never wants them to help her."

"No, but she did kind of screw me over in the end."

"True, well that's all the time we have I'm afraid."

"Wait just one question please."

"What is it?"

"Is TITAN the name of the cure you were talking about?"

She looked a little cautious as she raised an eyebrow. "Yes, how did you know about TITAN?" She asked.

"I was walking through the asylum and the came on and you were on it introducing TITAN saying how it was going to help cure people."

"Well…" Before she could finish she was cut off by sirens and flashing lights. Guards stormed into the rooms wearing armor and wielding machine guns. "What's going on?" She asked as one man came over to me and handcuffed me.

"It's the Joker ma'am he's escaped." One guard said. "Our orders are to protect you and watch him." He said motioning to me.

"How'd he escape this time?" Young asked.

"They were taking him back to his cell when he broke out of his restraints and killed two of the guards with a pencil." He explained.

(Outside Arkham Asylum)

While driving away in an ambulance Joker planted kisses on Harley Quinn's face as she giggled in excitement.

"Great work Harley now that I've finished recruiting everyone for the party all I need is that TITAN Formula." He said as he pulled out the dirty piece of paper. "Here's the guest list make sure those who are invited will be there."

"Sure thing Mister Jay," Harley squealed as she looked through the list. When she reached the bottom she gave looked at the last name with confusion.

_Shadow =( _

"Who's this?" She asked pointing at the name.

"Oh, that's the kid who was so desperate in finding me." He chuckled. "He's just some young wannabe Batman punk but he's got a little darker side compared to Bats. He was so cruel did you know that he beat up all my men just so he could kill me?"

"No," She gasped. "I get smiling and sad faces but what do angry faces mean?" At that the Joker smiled wider than Harley had ever seen before.

"Let's just say when the party starts, it'll be early bed time for that kid." Joker then let out a loud laugh as he and Harley drove away towards Gotham City.


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Hands

**Chapter 3: Helping hands.**

**Authors Note: Thank you my reviewers and anyone who reads my story.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Batman Arkham Asylum.**

(Dr. Young POV)

I sat in my office on my computer going over Jokers files as I sipped my coffee. It's been a week since Jokers escape, not surprising the police are having no luck finding him. The only reason he gets captured is because he either wants to just so he can break out again or to make Batman angry enough to just end it all. Every time Batman catches him he just breaks out and does something even worse hopping to break Batman. If the TITAN was ready I could have given it to Joker so we could begin his healing process. He's never once shown the slightest interest in getting better, that's when Jayden's talk came into my mind when he mentioned how they accepted the fact they were monsters who didn't want to get better.

"Jayden," I whispered as I clicked out of Jokers files and over to his. I saw pictures of him being yelled at by angry towns' people and being shoved into the squad car. He didn't look angry but he did have a disappointed look on his face as he looked into the camera. He doesn't give me too much attitude like most patients and actually opens up to me about his life. When those alarms rung throughout Arkham and the guards burst in scared and confused I was secretly glad that he was with me. I remembered how he asked the guards to let him out so he could go get him but Boles came in out of nowhere and proceeded to hit him. He stopped when I told him too, that drunk I think he was just passing by when the alarms came on.

"_I'll have to report that to Warden Sharp later" _I thought as I looked through Jayden's file. He wouldn't need the TITAN formula if things kept going like this. "_Speaking of TITAN I wonder if Jack White sent me another donation." _I checked my email account to see his name and a bank number. I clicked it and my page was covered in balloons and confetti as big pink letters spelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' on it. I shook my head in annoyance as I clicked out and went home.

(Next Day)

"You smell nice Doc." Jayden complimented. "It's got a nice creamy vanilla aroma to it."

His statement caused me to blush in embarrassment. My friends and family were taking me out tonight and I didn't want to waste anytime going home so I just dressed here. I didn't have any patients aside from him so I wouldn't set anyone off.

"It's my birthday," I said. "My parents and friends are taking me out to dinner tonight."

"How sweet," He said. "No boyfriend?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, good looking girl like you I thought you definitely had someone on the outside."

"No, I might be 'good looking'. I quoted. "But I'm also weird and most guys don't find that attractive."

"I do." He said. I slowly looked up into his eyes and felt strange for some reason. "No one's perfect and no one is strange either. If we had met under different circumstances I would definitely date you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to continue the interview ignoring the strange feeling in my heart.

"I'm flattered," I said bluntly. "But could we continue the interview…please?" He nodded his head and I continued his interview. "Speaking of family is there anyone waiting for you on the outside."

"Yeah, my siblings." He said.

"But I thought you were an only child?"

"I am, but one night I when I seventeen I was chasing a couple of punks who stole from a grocery store." He explained. "I chased them both through alley ways, rooftops, and abandoned buildings until I cornered them in an alley. They both came at me and attack me with mixed martial arts, they gave me some trouble but I was able to take them down. When I pulled off their masks I saw that they were a thirteen year old boy and a fifteen year old girl." He chuckled lightly. "They had no home and no one to care for them so I took them back to my place and we've been together ever since."

"So you became a brother figure to them."

"Yup, I taught them everything I had to teach them and now they help me clean up this city."

"What are their names?"

"Sorry doc, but I'm not that easy."

"Fair enough, that's all we have for today anyway."

"Wait, I have to give you your present." He said.

He reached over behind my ear and pulls out a quarter. He waved his hand over it and takes a bite out of it. A small portion of it is gone as he shows disgust. "This taste terrible." He said before spitting it out, a small puff of smoke appears as the quarter is replaced by a small rose. He reaches over and places it behind my ear. "Happy birthday doc."

I sat there with a surprised look on my face, after a moment of silence I spoke out.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked. He let out a light chuckle and grinned.

"Magic."

The guards came in and took him back to his cell. Before leaving the asylum I visited his cell.

"Thank you Jayden." I said as I walked away from his cell.

(Jayden's POV)

Young had walked away before I could say anything to her. After she left I dangled a small metal key from my middle finger. "No, thank you doc."

I waited a couple hours into the night as Boles made his rounds. As expected he came to my cell for my annual beating. He let out a belch as he entered my cell, the smell of bourbon filling my dank cell.

"Ready punk." He said with a voice reeking of booze.

"You have no idea Mr. Boles." I said with a calm tone of voice.

He swung at me with his night stick aiming at my left hip, but I stepped back as he stumbled forward readying his stick for another attack. The next attack he aimed for my head but I blocked his wrist and pulled him forward as I wrapped my arm around his neck. I put pressure on his throat putting him in a sleeper. In just a few short minutes Boles body went limp as I dropped him on the floor.

After putting on his uniform and finding a spare helmet I was able to walk around freely without suspicion as I made my way to Young's office. It took some time as I walked out of intensive treatment and over to the mansion trying my best to be as casual as I could. Most of the nut cases were in intensive treatment anyway so there wasn't as much security as I thought. I found my way into her office as I picked the lock and crept inside. I hacked into her computer but found nothing on her TITAN formula.

Almost nothing.

Apparently there is a patient she had brought to her from Blackgate prison and has been operating on him by pumping him full of TITAN. I scanned through her files as I came across the patient's name, well his alias anyway. He was known as Patient X and was being held in the bottom of the medical facility under no surveillance.

"Hmm, what are you up to Dr. Young?" I asked myself as I shut off her computer. I looked around her office some more as I found her wall safe hiding behind her diploma. It took me a couple of tries but after a while I cracked the safe and dug around for anything of value. I stumbled upon what I was looking for as I found the TITAN formula, I scanned through the notes real quick and copied down everything as fast as I could. I put everything back in the safe and put back anything that I may have moved as I left the office.

It took me a good thirty minutes before I managed to arrive at the medical facility where more of Young's secrets lay hidden beneath the ground. I approached the doors of the facility as two guards blocked my path.

"What's your business here?" The one on the left asked.

"Sorry, but the doctors are having problems with the crazies from below intensive treatment so they sent me to get some sedatives." I said as I tried my best to sound like a regular guard.

"Ugh, those lunatics," The guard on the right grunted. "I don't even know why the doctors even bother with them there nothing but a bunch of mindless dogs."

"And yet were the ones serving them right?" I joked.

They both let out a small chuckle as they went back to me.

"How come they sent you though?" The left one asked. "Shouldn't they have enough meds down at intensive treatment?"

"Those lunatics eat the crap like cough syrup," I snorted. "The docs need something stronger. So can I go in now please?"

"Yeah sure," The right guard said as he stepped out of my way.

I thanked them as I proceeded into the building. It was pretty much empty except for the guards patrolling the main lobby. I went down to the lower level and made my way towards the elevator. I clicked the button to the basement but when I pressed it nothing happened. I looked next to the button to see a keyhole.

"Dammit!" I swore, but remembered I still had Young's key. I pulled it out and looked it over. "Worth a shot." I shrugged as slid it into the keyhole. It fit as I turned it, the elevator doors closed and I was heading down to the lower levels.

When the elevator reached its stop I hid in the corner in case there was any security. Surprisingly there was no one down there weren't any doctors, security or patients. The basement was just as dark and depressing as the rest of the asylum as I looked through the lower level. I walked downstairs to see a small lab in the center of the room. I walked in but couldn't see anything as there was too much fog or something it was freezing as I walked in so I assumed I must be in some sort of fridge.

I walked in a little further as I saw something big hanging from the ceiling. I looked around and saw multiple tubes hanging on the wall and leading towards one spot. I walked closer and saw what looked like someone's head hanging low from exhaustion then its arms each bigger than a human body. I walked up so close to him that we were eye to eye.

"Bane…" I whispered. "They said you broke out of Black gate a month ago." His eyes shot open as I jumped back in surprise. He wearily looked around at his surroundings before looking down at me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounded scratchy probably from the cold environment.

"My name is Shadow." I introduced. "Your Bane right?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Now what do you want?"

"Dr. Young was working on something called TITAN I came here to find out what it was."

"That bruja," Bane snorted. "She had me abducted from Black gate and brought me here for her TITAN formula. She pumped all the Venom from my body and had it replaced with her formula."

I walked over to a computer terminal on a nearby table and hacked into her files. Most of it was records of her funding from some guy named Jack White and how she caught Bane but what caught my eye was a list she had labeled candidates. I clicked on it as a long list of names came up.

_Harvey Dent aka Two-Face_

_Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc_

_Edward Nigma aka Riddler_

_Joker_

_Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow _

_Jayden Warney aka Shadow_

My eyes went wide as I saw my name. There were plenty more but I decided to leave it at that as I looked for Young's info on Banes progress.

After ten minutes of scrolling I downloaded everything into a flash drive I had a buddy of mine smuggle in and ran out of the medical tent.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bane growled. "Free me!"

I ran over to him and pumped him full of sleep medicine. He mumbled swears at me as I patted his head.

"Sleep tight big guy." I chuckled as I ran out of the basement and out of the medical center.

When Frank Boles woke up he looked around confused of his surroundings as he let out a yawn. He saw that he was in the break room with his flask of bourbon spilled on the floor.

He didn't remember a thing.

Meanwhile across Gotham City Penelope Young had just gotten back from dinner with her parents and friends and was gonna get ready for bed.

She walked into her bedroom and was about to get changed when she saw a giant box sitting on her bed. She cautiously walked up to it and saw a giant To and From card hanging on the side. She yanked it off and red the writing on it.

To: Penelope Young

From: MR. Jack white

She set the card down on her nightstand and proceeded to open the large box. She ripped off the paper and took off the box cover to see a dirty old teddy bear. She picked it up and saw a faded name on the white tag sowed on its left leg.

Bane.

Her eyes widened as she dropped the bear. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the card. She looked at it carefully and noticed that the first three letters were capitalized she placed her thumb over half the name to see what it spelled.

MR. J

She gasped as she threw the present off her bed and climbed on it into a fetal position.

"It can't be…" She sobbed.

The next day Jayden had some visitors that morning as the guards led him to the waiting area. When he got there he saw a young seven-teen year old boy with messy brown hair and wearing a red hoodie with blue jeans, and next to him was a twenty year old girl with blonde hair which she kept tied up in a ponytail wearing a similar outfit only her hoodie was pink. They both saw him and ran up to him wrapping they're arms around him.

"We've missed you so much." The girl said.

"I've missed you to Alexandra." I said.

"Eh I've been having more fun without you." The boy said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Jason, you better not have gone out without me," I scolded. "If Batman stopped me he will stop you."

"Don't worry," He reassured. "He's been busy looking for Joker ever since he escaped."

"Still be careful I won't always be there to bail you out."

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbles.

I then turned to Ally and pulled out a small flash drive and Dr. Young's formula and handed it to her discreetly. She took it and examined it carefully, she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a formula that has similar ingredients compared to the super solider project my father was was working on." I whispered. "I need you to add this formula to my father's formula and create it. You still have your workshop right."

"With all the equipment you stole from Wayne-Tec." She chuckled.

"Okay let me know when you've finished." I said as I turned to Jason. "And you, I want you to sneak it in here to me when it's ready." Jason nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it to you." He said.

I put my hand in the center of the group and they did the same.

"This is the time to put that training to good use guys."

"What about you though?" Ally asked. "Shouldn't we get you out?"

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

They both were hesitant as they left and the guards escorted me back to my cell.

As I sat there in my cell I hummed a small tone with a big smile on my face.

"Soon I'll be free and Joker will be dead." I hummed, but then I looked at the small picture on my prison wall. I plucked it off to see that it was a newspaper about Batman and how he brought me down. I grumbled as I crumpled the clipping. "And when I'm done with him I'm coming for you Batman."

I threw the clipping away and plopped down on my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow of the night

Chapter 4: Shadow of the night

Authors Note: Thank you Unigu Miku and to everyone who reviewed and reads my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

Doctor Young sat in her office recording her notes on her TITAN project about how she found out that it was Joker that gave her the money and helped her get Bane. As she recorded her notes her phone on her desk started to ring. She flinched when it rang as she slowly reached out for it and picked it up. She slowly placed it next to her ear as her hands shook.

"Hello?" She said in a shaky voice. "Doctor Young's office."

"Please hold for Mr. White." A high pitched voice said on the other line.

Young's eye's widened.

"What?"

"Hello Doc. we need to talk." The Joker said in a slow, dark angry tone of voice.

"I'm not doing It Joker. Do you hear me!" She yelled.

"Sorry for leaving so early, but my neighbor was making it a very uncomfortable environment for me. How am I supposed to get better when I have a lunatic like Shadow living next door to me?"

"Shadow?" Young questioned then suddenly remembered. "You mean-What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Oh I've seen him in the papers," He whimpered sarcastically. "The long black coat, those throwing stars, his mask and taste of violence just kept reminding me of Bats. I was so upset that I accidently stabbed a security guard and killed twenty more just so I could find him again."

"Another lie?" Young asked.

"Not the point anyways, I want my monsters." He said in a stern voice.

"I-I sent you back the money! I don't want it." She bargained.

"Do I look like I care about money?" He chuckled. "I just want my monsters Doc. And if you don't give them to me well…it won't be FUNNY!" He snapped.

Before she could speak the door opened and Young let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello, _Shadow."_ She said in a superior tone.

"What did you call me Doc?" Jayden asked.

On the other line the Joker chuckled quietly as he made a 'shh' noise.

"Keep me on the line." He ordered.

Young put her phone down but didn't hang up as the guard sat Jayden down and left the office. Young tried to make herself look casual so Jayden wouldn't suspect anything.

"Are you okay Doc?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked.

"You're smiling." He stated. "You never smile."

"Ohh he's got you there Doc." The Joker chuckled as he then started to laugh. Young shook it off as she continued with the session.

"Um…so is there anything you want to talk about?" At that Jayden took a contemplative pose.

"Oh yes you see I wanted to ask you something and its very important." He said.

"O-Okay what is it?" She stuttered.

"I wanted to know why you have Bane drained of Venom and pumped full of you're so called super cure." He asked sarcastically.

At that Young's eyes widened and on the other end of the phone Joker was dying of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Oh you know what I'm beginning to like this kid." He said. "He not only knows your secret but now he wants a slice of the pie."

"W-What…How do you know?" She asked.

"I got bored a few nights ago and wanted a little fresh air so I decided to go out for a little stroll." He said sarcastically. "But then I got sick and, oh screw it. I broke into your vault and hacked into your computer, from there I found files on Bane or Patient X as you would prefer and found him locked up to a bunch of tubes underneath the clinic where he told me you were responsible for his capture."

"I-I…You don't understand." She yelled.

"Oh, does that mean I also don't understand why you had me selected to be a test subject?"

"Oh ho, ho, ho," Joker chuckled. "How ya gonna get outta this one Doc?"

"You might also know that if any of those pinhead thugs get ahold of that crap and inject it into their blood they'll be a bunch of crazy homicidal monsters? What were you thinking Doc?" She sat there quiet for a moment before talking.

"I wanted to be known for saving lives," She whimpered. "I wanted to help save Gotham, but the formula if mixed wrong well…Like you said it kills the brains cells but it strengthens the muscles beyond normal."

"Well I'll have you know that your formula was a key ingredient to my father's project." He gloated. "It can boost my strength without making me look like a monster like Bane and it can make me faster, immune to certain climates and pretty much making me the perfect being."

Young looked at him in shock as she stared at him. She tried to ask what it was his father was working on and what his key ingredient was but she couldn't find the words.

"It was called the Adonis Project, based off the Greek mythology of beauty and desire. Like I said before it pretty much makes anyone who takes it into a perfect being."

"Impossible…" Young whispered.

"What the hell is your problem, you've been acting so bleak and distant since I came in here."

Young looked around before she reached for a packet of sticky notes and a pen. She scribbled something down real fast before showing it to Jayden.

'_The Joker is on the phone'_

Jayden's eyes widened in as he looked over at her phone on her desk. He reached over and picked it up as Young looked at him in horror. He raised his hand silencing her as he talked.

"Congratulations," He said in spokesman's voice. "You are the hundredth caller and you and your spouse have won a free trip!"

On the other line Jayden her clapping.

"Oh, is it my trip to Hawaii?" He asked in excitement.

"Oh sorry, but it is a nice warm place down south all you have to do is cruise down the river styx." Joker let out a laugh.

"You know you really are too funny for your own good. As I was saying to the good doc I wanted that formula but I'm more intrigue in your own project. Care to make a wager?"

"Sure you pump yourself full of your unstable TITAN formula and I'll use my Adonis formula to kick your ass to Hell where you belong."

"You're really gonna regret this boy. You really think you can beat me?"

"No question about it. Batman may not have the stomach for it but when it comes down to you and me I will kill you."

"You know what I take it back…you're nothing like Bats." He snarled. "Keep this in mind if I don't get the Docs TITAN formula or your formula I will kill her."

"You won't even lay an eye on her." Jayden snarled.

(Jayden's POV)

The line went dead as I looked at Young. She looked scared as tears stained her eyes and her mascara poured down her cheeks. As if I my body had a mind of its own I got up and wrapped my arms around Young as she willingly came towards me.

"I won't let him touch you." I snarled as she buried her face into my chest.

Later that day after my unfortunate session with Young I was allowed a phone call as I made my way towards the visiting room. I picked up the pay phone and dialed the number to Ally's cell phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I asked.

"Hello Jayden," She said in a bright and chipper voice. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'd be better if I had my medicine."

"Well the good news its ready the bad news is that we still need it to be tested."

"No time baby I need it a.s.a.p."

"Are you crazy we have no idea what it could do to you?" She said in a worry tone. "It could turn you into a monster or worse kill you."

"I have faith in your abilities." I said calmly. "Have Jason drop it off at the main gates tonight I'll find it tomorrow."

"Okay…I love you..." She said in a sad tone.

"I love you to, bye." I said as I hung up and looked over at Young. "It'll be here tomorrow night."

"But what if Joker makes a move on me?" She said in panic.

"Don't worry, I told Jason to keep an eye on you, and if Joker even thinks about touching you I'll feed him Harley's heart before killing him…Then again he would probably like it." I chuckled as I walked away, but before I could go Young grabbed my shoulder and held it tight.

"You can't kill him." She said.

"Don't worry I can take him."

"No, I mean you can't kill him. If you do you'll only be filling his desire for violence."

"What the hell are you talking about Doc? This city will be happy when he's gone and everybody will have-"

"Big smiles on their faces, right?" Young finished. "That's what I'm talking about that's why I wanted to cure him because if he dies if he's killed everyone will be happy for the wrong reasons."

"You're telling me that the Joker's plan is to make everyone smile?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not like that but yes. His true desire is to make everyone smile just like him. He want's everyone to smile and laugh at pain and death just like him. If you kill him you will taint everyone in Gotham." I raised an eyebrow at her last statement.

"You're saying it's going to be my fault that everyone will be happy to see a psychotic killer die?"

"I'm saying that you can't just kill people it's not right."

"Penelope please just stop you're not doing anything but annoying me. Joker will be gone soon and thanks to my formula I will be rich beyond my wildest dreams."

"Just think about what I said." She whispered.

_The next night._

We were all in a small room where they all let us watch T.V. mostly kids shows or morning news. Tonight though was a rather interesting as Vickie Vail stood outside of a burning building.

"I'm here at Black Gate Prison where a fire has broken out and has spread throughout the area. Four security guards were killed during the evacuation and the prisoners are now being transported to Arkham asylum."

I raised an eyebrow and sat up straight as I listened to the rest of her report.

"Also in other news The Joker has been found and arrested by the Batman and is personally taking him to Arkham Island."

My eyes widened as she finished the rest of her bullshit rant about justice and crap. I tried to piece everything in my head as everyone cheered about Joker coming to Arkham. Joker doesn't get his monsters, he doesn't have the formula obviously or he'd just make it himself and a lot of his men where in Black Gate and now are heading here where Joker is supposedly supposed to be in the next few minutes.

I looked down over at the clock and saw it was six o'clock. It was October and the nights came early around here. The night was still young.

I had to get out of here. I needed to get outta here.

As they led us all out of the T.V. room they had us all lined up as they led us down the hall. I looked around and saw an opportunity to break free. I fell down on the ground and pretended to be sick as the guards tried to drag me to my feet.

"C'mon get up!" One of the guards yelled.

I flopped around on the ground as another guard walked over to me and undid my cuffs. The second they were off I flexed my arms and they all stepped back in surprise. I got up from the ground and delivered an uppercut to one guards chin and a spin kick to the side of the other guards head.

After they fell I bolted down the hall and made my way towards the service elevator. I ran inside the small room and pressed the button rapidly to go up to the first floor. The doors closed and the elevator slowly made its way up to the first floor.

I finally made it to the main floor but before I could even set foot outside the door I was met with ten guards armed with machine guns pointing right at me. I looked at all of them to see a way out but my eyes caught sight of a person who I haven't seen in over a month.

His black cap, his spiked gauntlets, his black bat symbol and his fearless eyes.

The Batman.

To his right was a large metal stretcher and I could hear chuckling coming from behind it. A white face with green hair poked out from behind and laughed to his heart's content.

"See what have I been telling you Bats," Joker chuckled. "You're so popular that you have dying fans waiting to see you."

I looked over at Batman.

"Figures you didn't kill him," I stated bluntly. "What did you do this time Bozo?"

"Oh you know the usual," He said casually. "But what about you have you taken your medicine?"

"When are you gonna grow a spine Batman and just end his wretched life?"

"I'm not gonna sink to his level Shadow." Batman growled. "And you haven't killed anyone yet so you're not one to talk."

"No, not yet but soon." I said with a smile. Guards came over to me and but handcuffs on me. But before I left though Boles came over and gave me a smack. I spat out blood as I looked him in the eyes. "I promise you this you'll be in a damn wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"Oh, sounds like someone I know, ay Bats." Joker said as he laughed again. "Oh and Shadow just so you know, you're not invited to my party."

I paid no attention to him as the guards led me down to solitary confinement.

Or so they thought.

"Shadow!" Batman said. "I still believe there is a chance you will do what's right in the end."

What he said was stuck in my head for a couple of minutes before I let it pass.

Why the hell does he care about me so much? I remembered that he treated me like that when we fought for the first time. He tried to talk me out of killing Zsasz but I wouldn't listen and then we fought. I failed that one time I wouldn't fail again.

We had almost made it to solitary when lights and sirens started going off. I took that as my cue to break free of my restraints. I unlocked the cuffs and attacked the guards who led me to the cell. After I had knocked them out and put them in a cell I ran out of solitary to see a swarm of convicts running out of their cells and causing all sorts of hell.

"Joker!" I growled.

This is what he meant by his party and guest. His plan was to take over Arkham Asylum take the TITAN and inject it into a bunch of blood thirsty power hungry lunatics. Thus creating his army of monsters, could he really be that crazy?

"Of course he is!" I yelled as I slapped my face.

I ran through the crowds of criminals and made my way to the evidence room. Once I was there I tore through every locker and every box until I found what I was looking for.

My coat, my shoes, my glasses my mask and my sword.

I tore off the filthy rags that I had called my clothes as I put on my outfit. I slid my arms through the sleeves of my coat, strapped the gloves over my hands, placed the mask over my face and tied my sword to my back. Standing there in my dark clothing I felt content with myself I was no longer the worthless patient of Arkham Asylum.

I was the Shadow Knight once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Rich Boy Blues

Chapter 5: Rich Boy Blues

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who's read and alerted my story. And thank you sgt surge Im glad you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

After I finished equipping my weapons and tools I left the evidence room and begun my search for Dr. Young. If Joker was looking for TITAN he would need Young to make it and he would be willing to do anything to get it. Just the thought of his men putting their filthy hands on her made my blood boil. I hooked up my small ear piece in my mask to the radio in my belt and contacted Alexandra.

"Breeze," I said, she chose the name Breeze due to how swift and gentle she moves in the night. "Breeze, come in."

"Shadow?" She asked. "Did you escape Arkham Island yet?"

"Change of plans kiddo, Joker has taken over Arkham Asylum and is looking for the TITAN formula. I'm going to find Young and get her off the Island and then kill the Joker."

"Shadow…Do you really think that killing Joker will solve anything?" She said in concern, I sighed.

"Breezy dear, we've been over this he's an evil bastard who doesn't deserve the precious gift of life." I explained. "We need to end his madness once and for all and tonight is the perfect night to do it."

"Jayden…"

"Did Dusk," Dusk being Jason. "Get me the formula over the wall?"

"Yes, he buried it underneath a set of seesaws near the main gates of the asylum."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get it."

"Just, be careful the Adonis formula hasn't been tested and there's no telling what it will do to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

We clicked off as I made my way through the asylum. It had only been twenty minutes and Joker and his men have already rigged the security system and killed all the doctors and security guards. I prayed that Young was still alive.

I ran through the halls of the intensive treatment trying to find my way to the main doors but all those damn Wayne-Tec doors were blocking my way making it hard for me to get out. I had begun hacking into the terminal when I heard a low chuckling from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the familiar short stocky bald man known as Oswald Cobblepot.

"Well, well, well," He said in his stupid accent. "Lookie what we got here. It's the Batman imposter that screwed up my deal and sent me to this hell hole."

I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a heavy black robe with matching pajama pants and slippers. He was accompanied by five men who still wore their asylum clothes and were now wielding pipes and knives.

"Cobble pot," I greeted. "Last time I saw you, you were face down in a pool of your own blood." I took a step forward as his men stepped in front of Cobblepot. "And I am nothing like Batman…I'm worse."

He let out a dark chuckle as he put a cigar in his mouth and one of his men came over and lit it for him.

"No lad, you're not and to prove it," He snaps his fingers. "You'll be the perfect warm up for my boys when they take down the real Batman."

His men came forward three of them had pipes while the other two wielded knives. I slowly drew my sword and did a few twirls before stabbing the tip into the ground and drawing a line.

"I won't even have to move." I taunted.

They all screamed as they charged at me, one raised his pipe at me but I delivered a thrust kick to his stomach and smashed the butt of my sword onto the back of his head knocking him out cold. The next one swung his pipe at my side but I ducked out of the way and delivered an uppercut to his face knocking him on the ground I walked over to him and brought my foot on his face knocking him out. Another guy came from behind me and swung his pipe at my back, but I blocked it with my sword and swung around him holding my sword at his throat keeping the remaining two at bay.

They both walked in opposite directions blocking both sides trying to surround me. One on the left raised his machete and charged at me. I threw my hostage at him as the one on the right brought his blade down at me. I blocked as he slashed at me like a mad man, damn rookies with no experience. As he brought his blade down for the hundredth time we locked blade for a moment before I smashed my head against his and knocked him back. The other two came at me with everything they had but it wasn't enough to stop me as I kicked one in his stomach and blocked the others machete with my sword and brought my fist to his face breaking his nose. Using all my might as if time had slowed down I jumped in the air and did delivered a spin kick to the last guy's head knocking him out cold.

I looked over on the ground to see that I was a few feet behind the line. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked towards Cobblepot. "Well, not everyone is perfect."

"No lad," He said as he reached behind him and pulled out an umbrella. "They aren't." Before I could blink a flash came from the tip of his umbrella and something hard hit me in the center of my chest. I lost the grip on my sword as I went flying back I landed hard on the ground as I tried to slow my breathing. Cobblepot strutted over to me as he opened his umbrella and held it behind his head he let out a chuckle.

"You're right you are worse. Old Bats could have seen that one coming a mile a-"

Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his ankle and gave it a nasty twist. He hollered out in pain as I got up and sprinted towards my sword. Cobblepot grabbed his umbrella and opened fired on me but missed every shot. I disappeared into the darkness of a nearby boiler room as he staggered to his feet.

(Cobblepots POV)

That dirty bastard I think he broke my damn ankle, some doors opened up as more of my men walked in. Four of them had assault rifles while one had a small shotgun and an asylum guard.

"What took you morons so damn long?" I grunted as I limped over to them.

"Sorry mister Cobblepot," The main grunt said as he threw the security guard on the ground. "This damn guard was being stubborn with the keys to the armory and we had to break one of his hands."

"Never mind him, that damn Batman imposter came in here and broke my damn ankle. Search the room for him." I ordered as I checked my umbrella gun. "And give me a gun."

"Yes, mister Cobblepot." He said as he motioned for one of his men to give a spare assault rifle to me.

They all split up as I sat up against a wall aiming my new gun at the guard. It didn't take one minute before one of my men went flying across the room and slammed against a nearby wall. Everyone rushed over as one of them checked his pulse.

"He's out cold." He stated.

"Oh really?" I snarled. "Hurry up and find him!" I ordered as they all ran into the room.

"You're not Batman you know," one of my men taunted "You're just-"

He never finished his sentence as spark glowed out of his back.

"He's been stunned." One man shouted.

I heard a loud bang as I looked over to see an unconscious man lying near a dented wall. Another man ran over only for that man to do some of his fancy acrobatics and plant a drop kick into the man's chest knocking him onto the ground. When they landed he raised his fist and planted it square in the man's nose. I raised my gun and fired everything at him as he ran away.

"He's over here get'em!" I shouted.

The only men I had left was my man with his shotgun and the skinny man with his assault gun.

"Oh yeah, he's in a corner there's no way out." He shouted as he chased after him. "Die you bastard!" He shouted as he open fired. After he emptied his clip he looked at the corner in confusion before turning to us. "He's not there."

"Impossible that's just an empty corner there's no way out." I yelled as he loaded a clip.

"Maybe he is like Batman you know? He's there one second and the next-"

His sentence and breathing was cut off by some unknown force and he struggled for breath.

"Hey man, are you all right?" My last guard asked.

He didn't answer as his entire body turned around and his gun opened fired on the man's legs. He fell back screaming as he fired a shot into the ceiling and went into shock. The last guy's head went flying into the wall as I heard footsteps walking towards me. Before I could fire a small throwing flew out of nowhere and blocked the barrel of my gun. Then the footsteps got louder as the rifle I had went flying out of my hands and I felt something hard hit the center of my face.

(Jayden's POV)

After taking down Cobblepot and his men I walked over to check the guard.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He groaned in pain as he clenched his wrist.

"Ugh, they broke a couple of my fingers." He said in a weak voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ugh, me and a couple of my friends were just doing our rounds when all of a sudden we were jumped by a bunch of the patients." He explained. "They took me because Frank was the only one who didn't kill me."

"Frank…Frank Boles?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was with Harley Quinn they gave me to Cobblepot hopping that he would participate in some kind of party."

"He isn't going to be partying ever again." I said as I picked up the nearby man's shotgun and aimed it at Cobblepots head.

"Wait!" The guard said. "You can't just kill him while he's down. It's not right it's not how Gordon would have wanted it."

I was hesitant at first but I decided against it and dropped the gun.

"There's no sport in it anyways." I grumbled.

Just then four more guards entered with nightsticks and were about to attack me when the wounded guard stopped them.

"It's okay he's the one who stopped Cobblepot and saved me." He said.

"Okay, let's get you to safety." One guard said as he and the rest of his men armed themselves and handcuffed the criminals and I took Cobblepot.

We all walked to a security room were some men were holding up with shotguns and machineguns. We threw all the criminals into a holding cell and locked them in as Cobblepot started to come to. He let out a chuckle as he looked at me.

"Didn't have the stomach to do it did you?" He snorted.

"No I could have but the guard whose hand you broke for your own selfish needs convinced me to let you live." I explained. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Tell me something, what was all that back there?" He asked. I chuckled as I pulled back the layers of my coat to reveal a black utility belt with a red Kanji symbol representing shadow in the center. I pulled out a small device and with a flick of my wrist it transformed into a small stun gun.

"This is stuff I got from your good old friend Mr. Wayne," I joked as he growled in anger. "This is a stun gun that has the same range as a 9mm pistol they use clips that hold four stun spikes and can knock a guy out before they know what hit them. And this," I said referring to my belt. "Is a cloaking device that can completely turn me invisible for a good five minutes before being depleted, it takes ten minutes to charge back up and just makes it more easy to take down your stupid thugs as you saw firsthand." I chuckled as his growls grew louder. "Wayne-Tec sold me some pretty cool gadgets right? Though I use the word sell loosely."

"When I get out of here…" He growled.

"I'll steal some new gadgets from Wayne and kick your ass twice as fast. Now, if you don't want me to break anymore bones in your body you'll tell me where Joker is."

"I don't bloody know he just let Harley give me those guns and told me to stay outta the way." He explained. "I was planning on just leaving the asylum until I saw you."

"Well thanks a lot," I sniped sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me I have a clown to beat up."

I walked over to the guards who were barricading the doors.

"Hey do any of you know where Dr. Penelope Young is?" I asked. The broken hand guard came up to me.

"Yeah, she was scheduled to work at the medical clinic." He said.

"Alright, you guys stay here and guard this room I'll take care of this." Before I could walk away I heard a familiar chuckling.

"You know mate, I heard Harley say that they had Young in the clinic." He chuckled. "She was talking to old Joker on a radio and he sounded very excited."

I paid him no attention as I ran out of the security room. It didn't matter if he was lying or not if I wasn't there to protect Young then she was no doubt going to die by Jokers hands.

I ran around the asylum until I arrived at the room where they checked for weapons and noticed a bunch of Jokers goons hanging upside down from gargoyles. I walked up onto the security deck when I noticed something on a nearby balcony. I leaped over to it and approached the body of Frank Boles.

He was strapped to a metal stretcher similar to the one Joker was in earlier , his mouth was held wide open as green paint was smeared all over his mouth and a sigh hung around his neck and spelled 'Dead End'.

"Well, well your bad ways finally caught up ay Boles?" I said as I closed his eyes.

I looked around the room until I found a door leading to a tunnel. I followed it and wound up at the edge of a cliff overlooking the courtyard where security guards were patrolling the area. I clicked on my cloaking device as I climbed down the cliff. I snuck past the guards and made my way to a security door leading to the front of the Intensive treatment building. As I approached the front of the building I saw a very pretty set of wheels.

"Oh, hello." I said with glee as I approached the Batmobile. I ran my hand over the black steel as the damn thing shocked me. "Dammit!" I shouted as I waved my hand around to shake off the pain. "Must be a security device, I'll come back later."

I walked over to the main gates of the asylum and found the set of seesaws Breeze was talking about.

"Breeze, I found the seesaws, where exactly did Dusk bury it?" I asked.

"He said he buried it right down the middle of the seesaw, he marked it with one of your throwing knives." She said.

I looked down and say the small black handle sticking out of the ground I pulled it out and pocket it as I dug through the wet dirt. It took me a minute before I found a small metal briefcase and held it before me. I looked around for a safe spot to where I could inject myself with it until I saw an old collapsed building. I pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the top floor of the building and flew up to the top.

I walked over to a corner and sat down as I opened the case. There was black foam surrounding a small metal syringe holding the amber liquid that was the Adonis formula. I pulled it out and examined it as I thought about the consequences of injecting myself with it.

"Dad I know you won't let me down," I said. "You taught me everything you know so I would continue your research. I know this will work."

I pulled off the safety cap on the syringe and stabbed the needle in my neck and pushed the button. The liquid felt weird as it spread throughout my body, it then started to go into my head as my eyes started to burn. I growled in pain as my muscles started to ache and my skin started to itch. I then started to twitch as I felt a sharp pain pierce through my brain.

"Shadow?" Breeze said. "Shadow are you alright?"

"I-I can't…" I couldn't finish as my lungs started closing.

"Jayden are you there?" She yelled.

I tried to stand up but fell flat on my face as I my legs gave out. I laid there twitching and drooling as everything around me went black. Before I passed out one thought went through my head.

"_Dad, please don't let me die like this…" _Then my whole world went black.

**Character layout**

**Shadow**

**AKA: Jayden**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Weapons: Sword, throwing knives, Wayne-Tec stun gun and cloaking.**

**Bio: Grew up in a wealthy home when his father was murdered he became a warrior of the night. Mastering Jujitsu and sword training he works hard to bring villains to justice while delivering as grim fate upon his worse enemies. He believes himself to be deaths shadow hence the name. Also has studied his father's work in biological weapons and security making him a deadly adversary should he ever encounter Batman.**

**Breeze**

**AKA: Alexandra**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Weapons: Combat staff**

**Bio: Grew up in a wealthy family until she couldn't stand it and ran away. Afterwards she encountered a young boy named Jason and took him as a brother. After wards they met Jayden after stealing food and they've been together ever since. While still with her parents they sent her to boarding school where she took an interest in computers and chemistry. She scored top in her classes and now uses her talents to help Shadow fight crime.**

**Dusk**

**AKA: Jason**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Weapons: Baseball bat**

**Bio: Abandoned by his parents Jason had to fend for his own giving him an aggressive attitude. After meeting Breeze and Shadow he finally found a place where he felt like he belongs. Being taught by Jayden and admiring the hour of dusk he now fights with his brother hoping to rid the world of evil.**


	6. Chapter 6: Spanish for witch

Chapter 6: Spanish for witch

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read my story. Thank you for your review AgedZen-01 I think Shadow will fair quite well in Arkham City which I plan on writing very soon. Now that that's out of the way enjoy my next chapter.

Disclaimer: In do not own Arkham Asylum just my OC's.

I awoke lying face down on the ground not feeling anything. All the pain I had felt earlier was gone as I got to my feet. I didn't feel dizzy or tired I felt perfect like no one could stop me.

"Did it work?" I said to myself as I looked at my arms.

"Jayden are you there?" Ally asked.

"Yeah Breeze I'm fine." I reassured.

"Oh thank God," She sighed. "What about the formula, did it work?"

"I don't know, give me a minute." I said.

I took off my coat and then my vest as I stood in the October night. I felt the cold air against my skin but I didn't feel cold. I even have hypothermia and my bones stiffen badly in the cold air and yet I felt completely fine.

"Controlled body temperature, check." I said to Breeze.

I put my clothes back on and leaned back against the wall of the abandoned building as I looked out to the guard tower. I then ran as hard as I could and as fast as I could as I made it to the ledge and took a great big leap. I flew across the courtyard and landed on the very top of the tower with ease as I jumped off the top and down onto the ground. I landed on my feet creating a small crater in the ground.

"Upper body and lover body strength enhancement, check. One final test." I said as I pulled out one of my throwing knives. I held the small blade up to the palm of my hand and slowly cut across the flesh. I could still feel pain as I left a long horizontal cut across my hand. It poured blood for a second before closing up and being perfectly healed as if nothing had ever happened.

"Regeneration check, and check, the Adonis formula is a success." I said with satisfaction.

"Hold on a second Jayden," Breeze said. "You're regeneration is quick but it only treats minor wounds like cuts, sprains, muscle aches and bruises. Any gunshot wounds or stabs to the head or heart or decapitation will kill you understand?"

"Well I wouldn't want to make things to easy," I joked. "What about strength?"

"You have enough leg strength to jump high and far based on your momentum and it allows you to run faster than before. Your upper body strength has increased but it's not like Banes so don't go crazy and try and take out cars with your body or thinking you can throw boulders."

"Okay, now that I have the Adonis formula I'm off to take down Joker," I said. "I'll contact you later."

"Okay, and be careful." Breeze said as she clicked off.

I ran towards the second tunnel of the courtyard and opened the automatic doors that led to the Medical clinic and the Penitentiary. As I walked through the tunnels I noticed a trail of bodies with nasty bruises, cuts and broken noses. One guy who looked better than the rest staggered to his feet as he grumbled in pain. He didn't have time to get away as I ran up to him and grabbed him by his throat. I picked him up with one hand and held a throwing knife in the other.

"ACK!," he gagged. "Wha-who are you?"

"Every nightmare you've ever had. Who did this?" I asked.

"Batman," He gasped. "He came through here, looking for Gordon he beat the crap out of us and stormed off towards the medical center. That's all I know I swear!"

"Thanks." I said before smashing my head into his face knocking him out cold and throwing down on the ground.

I sprinted down the tunnel towards the clinic while trying to avoid tripping over the broken bodies that lay before me.

"Damn, Batman hasn't been here one hour and he's already wasting half of the asylums inmates." I said to myself.

"Well he does this kind of thing for a living so I guess he's just built for this." Breeze said on the other line.

"But there's over a hundred patients here," I said in disbelief. "And I've come across fifty so far, you'd think he'd be tired."

"He's been doing this since we were preteens he obviously has more experience than you." She replied in a snooty tone.

"Well I have some advantages over Batman too."

"Such as?"

"I'm younger, I use a sword, and I am loaded with a super formula that makes me fast and strong."

"And disadvantages?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"You have advantages and disadvantages what are they?" I pondered that for a second before responding.

"None,"

"Well I know one advantage he has that you don't."

"Oh and what's that?"

"He's Batman."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you serious?" I chuckled. "Are you seriously using that as an excuse?"

"Did Batman defeat a giant monster made of clay, or a giant crocodile man or…you?"

"Well his time will pass."

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean you told me but I know that's not your real reason."

"When I get out of here I gotta go now."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks."

We clicked off as I ran towards the clinic.

I entered through the clinic doors to see more unconscious bodies. What a surprise.

"I've been here for a month and I've taken out seven inmates he's been here an hour and he's already wasted half the asylum un-freaking believable." I scoffed as I remembered why I was here. "Young."

I ran through halls only to find the remains of what Batman had left behind when I found another room where a few doctors and guards took refuge. As I walked up to them one of they all pointed their weapons which they probably stole from the inmates at me with shaky hands.

"Whoa take it easy," I said as I raised my hands in defense. "I'm a good guy I'm looking for Dr. Young she's in danger." They didn't lower their guns but one doctor spoke out.

"She just left with Aaron Cash twenty minutes ago after Batman saved her." He said. "He went down stairs looking for Gordon."

"Gordon, the police commissioner?" I asked.

"Yes, Harley Quinn took him downstairs a little while ago."

"What about young where did she go?"

"She said something about lab notes and how Joker couldn't get his hands on them."

A light bulb clicked in my head as I knew where she was going. She was getting her notes on the TITAN formula before Joker I needed to get to her before his men, but first.

"I'm gonna need some help."

I made my way over to the elevator and made my way down to the emergency room from there I could make my way to the basement. As I exited the elevator my throat started to feel sore as I got out and headed towards the basement. I walked towards the doors only for the hallway to be stretched out, I kept walking and walking but I wasn't getting closer. As I kept walking I kept hearing a voice echo through the halls and felt an eerie chill as if death just cast his shadow over me.

I finally made it to the door and opened them only to end up in the morgue. The walls were covered with small metal doors and small medical tables that were covered with small metal tools you would only see in horror movies. The room was empty except for the three body bags on the medical tables in the center of the room. Wait a minute were they…moving?

As I walked forward the doors I walked past started opening and closing rapidly as an eerie voice told me to 'get out'.

I slowly walked over to the first bag on the left and unzipped it, as I pulled the zipper down I started to recognize the person beneath it. My heart froze when I saw the pale white, ice cold skin of my mother who wore her business suit.

"Mom?" I gasped as her head turned towards me.

"Jayden, how could you turn into such a monster?" She moaned.

"I-I didn't," I stuttered, but it was no use as she lay there dead.

I then moved to the next bag and unzipped it to reveal the corpse of my father who wore the exact same suit her was shot in.

"Father…"

"Jayden, why did you use my knowledge to spread death and destruction?" He moaned.

"But you did the same you sold this kind of stuff to the government."

Like mom his body stiffened as he laid there dead.

I moved to the last one wondering who it could have been as I unzipped the bag. Before I could even make it towards the middle of the bag a man with glowing eyes and a red hood jumped out and scared the hell out of me. I fell to the ground in surprise but got up shortly after to see that the being and most of the morgue were gone.

I looked around to see dark clouds spiraling around bits and pieces of the morgue floating in midair and looked down to see a yellow vortex possibly leading to nothing. I jumped over to the ledge of a nearby floating morgue piece as I felt the ground rumbling from beneath me.

"What the hell, there's no ground." I stated.

Just then a giant being stretched his hand whose fingers were syringes with an orange liquid in it towered over me. He let out a high pitch laugh as he held out his arms.

"Welcome to my world Shadow," He said in an evil voice. "You're in my world now, now let's see how long you can last before your heart stops from fear and torment." He laughed as his eyes acted like flood lights as they let out two orange rays of light burning everything he looked at.

"Crane." I snarled.

He then started circling around repeatedly as if he were trying to find me. I looked over behind him to see a light shining down a sword sticking out of a stone on a higher piece of the morgue.

"Excalibur." I said. I don't know why but a voice inside my head was telling me to go to that sword. When he would go to circle around again I would make my move.

He circled around staring down the broken pieces of the morgue looking for me as lightning lit up the sky. Being as careful as possible I ran over to a nearby corner before he could see me and molded my body to it avoiding his burning gaze. When his back was facing me I climbed up onto another ledge and started to sprint to another corner, but as he was starting to turn around I ducked down and slid across the floor just avoiding his gaze. I stood there trying to catch my breath as I he started to examine the floor above me and the way I just came from. I looked over the corner to see a leaking gas tank and decided to use that to my advantage. I pulled out a throwing knife and threw it as hard as I could at the tank, as it hit it created a spark and blew up distracting Crane.

"What?" He gasped as I rushed up the ledge and over to the sword. I reached over and grabbed the handle with both hands and with all my strength I was able to pull it out. He must have heard me because he started turning towards me, I held the sword over my head and with all my strength threw it at his face. He screamed in pain as the world around us turned to nothing.

I awoke right outside the basement doors as I slowly got to my feet. I shook off Cranes poison and slowly made my way into the basement as I heard glass shattering. I ran over to see the man of the hour standing over a knocked out Harley Quinn and a tied up commissioner.

"You took longer than I thought." Gordon joked as Batman walked over to untie him.

"He's out of control," He stated. "He's trying to prove something I'm not sure I can stop him this time." That's when I stepped in.

"Yes, if only you had killed him when you had the chance," I wept sarcastically. "None of this wouldn't have happened if you had acted fast enough. I guess this is the second time you've failed at your job."

"What are you doing here?" Batman snarled.

"Same reason as you to save Gordon."

"Who are you?" Gordon asked.

"Shadow, at your service."

"Oh yeah you're the one we arrested for killing all those thugs a month ago."

"It was the Joker he framed me they were his thugs." I explained.

"Whatever, look," He said pointing at the small pavilion downstairs. "We're not alone there's something down there."

"Yeah I know I've been here before," I snipped. "In fact I know what The Jokers plan is."

Batman grabbed me by the collar of my coat and slammed me against the wall.

"Don't toy with me Shadow," He said in a low voice, well lower than normal. "Tell me what you know." I just chuckled as he held my throat.

"Or what? We both know you don't have the balls to stop me."

"Yeah Bats," A TV came on to show the Jokers ugly face. "Do us both the favor of eliminating that little pest so we can go back to the way things were."

"Be quite," He snarled.

"Oh, am I getting to you?" He asked sarcastically. "Am I, good." Batman turned back to me.

"Now what is he planning?" His tone sounding like he was running out of patience.

"Go down there and all your questions will be answered." I said as he dropped me to the floor.

He and Gordon walked down stairs with me following them. We entered the small pavilion as Gordon moved to Dr. Young's computer as I stood next to Batman.

"It wants Dr. Young's log in." Gordon said.

"Never mind that get behind me, now." He said as Gordon got off the computer and moved behind us. Batman's eyes widened as we saw the skinny figure of Bane with multiple tubes coming out of his arms and legs. "Bane."

"I thought he broke out of Black Gate?" Gordon exclaimed.

"Cut…Me…Down." Bane said in an exhausted tone of voice.

"Sure right after you help me big guy." I said as Batman pushed me back.

"Who did this to you?" He asked with a little horror in his voice.

"Dr. Young the Bruja," He explained. "She drained the venom from my blood, must stop her."

"She was trying to cure you Bane," I explained.

"Cure ME!" He grunted. "You call this being cured?"

"Better than what I had in store for you. Now if I help you have to help me stop Joker and save Young."

Jokers face appeared on the computer terminal and let out a chuckle.

"Sorry has Bane and Sha-dork the good doctor won't be a problem much longer," He said. "How do you like my puppet, what's say we cut him down?" He then picked up a small remote and pushed the button on top.

Just then the lights and machines behind Bane started to turn on as a green liquid flowed through his tubes. He started to scream in pain as his veins started glowing green and his muscles started expanding and his eyes glowed green.

"Gordon RUN!" He yelled as Gordon ran out of the pavilion.

Bane broke out of his restraints as a cloud of smoke blocked our vision. Bane sprinted towards us and tried to tackle me. I ran towards him and jumped on his head and ran down his back, he didn't seem to care as he charged towards Batman. Bane swung his right fist at his head But Batman casually dodged it as Bane brought down his left fist and tried to squash him. He again jumped out of the way and delivered a few quick jabs to his head. Bane shook it off and proceeded to pick him up and throw him through the wall.

"Play nice ladies." Joker chuckled as Bane climbed through the wall.

I ran towards him and with all my strength delivered a drop kick to his back. Bane flew a short distance and fell to the ground. He staggered to his feet as I jumped through the wall.

"You're TITAN formula is good," I complemented as I cracked my knuckles. "But my Adonis formula is better."

Bane roared in anger as he charged towards me, I ran towards the wall and ran up it. I wall climbed and jumped off ready to deliver a jump kick to Banes head, but before I could reach he swung his massive right hand at me and sent me flying across the room. I rolled on the ground painfully as Bane charged at me. As he was running Batman readied one of his batarang's and threw it at Banes head. Bane rubbed his face as he swung his fist around blindly while I drew my sword and charged at one of the three large tubes on his back. I jumped up on his shoulder and swung my sword across his back and cut through one of the tubes. Green liquid splattered all over the place as Bane screamed in pain, I looked over to Batman and gave him a smirk.

"Just cut him off from his TITAN and he'll be weak again, simple even for you." I joked.

"I know unlike you I've actually fought him and beaten him multiple times." He grumbled.

Bane roared at us getting our attention as he charged at us. I gave batman the 'after you.' Hand jester as he just casually pulled another batarang out of his belt and threw it at his head again. Bane charged at us blindly as we both jumped over him, I cut threw another one of his tubes as Batman kicked off his last one.

Bane crashed into the wall as I looked at Batman.

"Not to gloat but I did do most of the work." I gloated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've fought him many times before his moves were too predictable." He said. "It looked like he gave you a little trouble though."

"Hey why don't you suck my-" I was cut off as Bane started smashing the wall and ripping off a huge chunk. He lifted it over his head and threw it at us, Batman jumped out of the way but I stood my ground. Before it could hit me I held my arms out and grabbed it, using all my strength I launched the boulder back at him. He was taken by surprise as he swung his arm and smashed it to pieces before it could hit him. He was blinded by the rubble that he didn't see Batman dive at him and deliver a series of punches to his face before delivering a final blow to his head.

The whole room started to shake as bits and pieces started falling from the ceiling and proceeded to bury Bane. Batman pulled out his Batclaw and grabbed me by the waist and launched us towards an emergency hatch. We exited and found ourselves near the docks as Gordon walked up to us.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah we're fine Jim where's Quinn?" He asked.

"Gone, must have slipped out while Bane was throwing you around."

"You should get off the Island now Gordon." I said as I walked over to the docks.

"Hey I'm no rookie I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I could see that. By the way was Quinn too much for you?" I asked in a cocky tone of voice.

Before he could argue Bane crashed through the walls and swatted me away and grabbed Batman. He held him close to his face as he shouted.

"I will break you Batman and you to boy then the bruja!" He roared.

"No Bane," He grunted. "This time I break you!"

Just then Batman's car flew out of nowhere Batman pushed himself off of Bane with his feet as his car crashed right into Bane sending them both to the bottom of the lake. The three of us walked over to the edge to see the bubbles slowly stop coming up.

"Damn, I was gonna steal that car." I complained.

"Only in your dreams," Batman said. "Now tell me what you know."

"Aww, and here I thought you rescued me because you liked me," I pouted. "Fine, only because you helped me. Young created a formula hoping to make the insane members of this shit hole sane. She was getting funding's from Joker who took the alias Jack White, but when she found out that he was planning on turning her formula into a super chemical like what we saw back there she stopped the funding and well …look around you."

"He's planning on making more of that garbage?" Gordon said.

"That's what he told me, he was furious when he found out Young wanted out so now I can only imagine that he's going to take the formula and make it himself."

"This is bad, earlier tonight I fought something similar to Bane," Batman explained. "It wasn't as strong but it was extremely violent and I don't think he could talk at all."

"Well then we should get looking for Young then." I said as I started to walk away but was stopped by Batman.

"You're not going anywhere, you're going with Gordon." He growled.

"So sorry but…" I grabbed his wrist and swung him around throwing him at Gordon. "This is Jokers last laugh and I'm not going to miss it."

He looked at me in confusion as he got to his feet.

"Did Young give you a similar formula?"

"No although her research did aid me quite a bit this formula comes from my father making me the better warrior."

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Made myself better in every way," I said as I walked away. "The Joker is somewhere on this island Batman, I wonder which one of us will get to him first." I said as I turned on my cloaking device as walked off into the night.

Batman walked Gordon over to a boat and convinced him to go back to Gotham and keep the city calm.

"Good luck batman, you can't let Joker or that other guy win."

"They won't Jim, I won't let them."

"Bane also kept calling Young a Bruja what does it mean?" He asked as Batman walked away.

"It's Spanish for witch."


	7. Chapter 7: Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 7: Down the Rabbit Hole

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reads review alerted or favorite my story Srgt Surge I'm looking at you. Also like how with each mission Batman's suit gets torn up that will happen to Jayden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

(Main Courtyard.)

After ditching Batman and Gordon I was on my own again, that battle with Bane did wonders for me as I stretched my muscles out. I looked at my outfit to see that the knees on my jeans were torn and that there was a gash on the right shoulder on my coat.

"Ah dammit," I sighed making my way towards Arkham Mansion where Young's office was.

I overlooked the courtyard to see that the Jokers men have done a little redecorating. Most of the previous security guards were lying on the ground dead as Jokers men patrolled the grounds wielding assault rifles and taking position at the watch towers. I looked over to the center of the courtyard to see the statute of Quincy Sharp covered in Christmas lights and his face painted with a smile.

"Okay, Joker may be a crazy bastard but he has good taste in makeup." I said to myself.

I moved in closer to the mansion and pressed the small button on the side of my lenses to zoom in on the mansion. I activated the detective mode to see a man taking point on the top of the balcony on the roof with a sniper rifle and to make things worse he also wore thermal goggles.

"Well this will be difficult." I said as I moved towards the mansion. I ducked pass a few guards before moving close to the mansion doors and activating my camouflage. Using my new found strength I ran towards the wall and ran straight up until I reached the balcony. I took one gig jump until I landed on the roof and a knocked out the sniper. I turned off my camouflage and proceeded into the building.

(Mansion)

I jumped across the ledge I just climbed on and onto a nearby air duct and scaled the walls looking for an opening. I eventually found one and made my way to the main corridor of the mansion. Inmates were tearing apart desk, book shelves and anything behind glass covers looking for Dr. Young's lab notes. As I scaled the ceiling I heard the PA system jingle come on as all the inmates below stopped in their tracks.

"_Joker here," He announced. "Just so you know aside from Batman we have another newcomer here tonight. You know he dresses in black uses a sword…oh and that reminds me. He wants me dead." He snarled. "But it's not my problem I mean after all I heard he's already in the mansion," He chuckled as his men down below started muttering. "You know I've seen both Bats and this new guy who calls himself Shadow in action and let's just say in comparison if I were in your shoes…I would be on my knees praying Batman would get me before he does." He then let out his signature laugh as he went back into his normal calm voice. "So don't let that distract you from finding the good doctor good luck!"_

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance as I climbed through another ventilation shaft. I made my way to another hall trying to find Dr. Young but was having no luck. As I walked down another hall I realized that something was off. I looked around to see that there were no thugs in sight, they weren't patrolling the halls or in any of the offices they were nowhere in sight.

"That's odd," I said as I continued looking.

As I walked I went pass a dining room I started to smell something…sweet. I walked into the dining room to see that no one was there and that it was surprisingly still intact. I walked over to the long dining table to see a tea pot with steam coming out of the spout with a fine china tea cup sitting right next to it filled to the rim. I took a whiff and smelled the sweet liquid as its warm scent flew into my nose. It was funny I never really cared for tea and yet I couldn't put it down.

"I really shouldn't," I said to myself. I had no idea who made this tea or what was in it. Truth be told I really can't stand tea it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "Eh, the staff probably made it before the riot." I reassured. I placed the edge of the cup to my mouth and slowly sipped the tea. It actually tasted pretty good, and for so much steam to come out of it, it was surprisingly warm. Like Goldilocks and her porridge it wasn't too hot or too cold it was just right. My entire body started to get warm as the tea slid down my throat then my entire body started to feel relaxed as I finished the tea. I felt pretty good right now, I was warm, relaxed and…sleepy. My eyes started to feel heavy as I tried to walk out of the room only to stumble onto the ground. I tried to get to my feet but suddenly my arms felt weak and I couldn't pick myself up. As I lay there on the ground I saw a pair of ratty shoes stand before me before my world turned to black.

I was dizzy.

I was confused.

I heard…ticking?

My vision slowly came back to me as I saw the tea cup from before sitting right in front of me. It was sitting on a fine table cloth and surrounded by other tea cups and snacks. The guests were no better as they were clearly thugs but they were all wearing rabbit masks. I shook my head of sleepiness and looked up as my vision was blinded by a bright light.

"More tea Mr. Shadow?" A high pitched voice asked as the figure before me poured another cup. The light was too bright making it hard to see who it was but the shape of the top hat gave me a clue as to who it was.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded.

"Oh you see like dear Alice you've stumbled into a world beyond your imagination," He explained. "You should have been more careful, then again Batman would have seen that coming a mile away."

"I'm not Batman." I growled.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, I know that dear boy," He chuckled. "You're just another pour soul who's confusion led him astray into the rabbit hole," He said poetically. "But this world will not be as nice as Wonderland."

"Sad, I hear Oz is nice this time of year." I said sarcastically. Jervis growled in anger as he stood up on the table.

"You'd best watch your tongue," He snarled. "I've seen you around and I also saw your battle with that behemoth Bane, you have a unique gift tell me what your secret is."

"Never."

"Oh no, you see you have no say I make all your decisions now." He said in a cocky tone of voice. "It matters not what your secret is the point is you are mine now, and with your talent I will escape this wretched place and find my dear Alice." He said as he stepped closer and closer to me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh just let me put this on you and all your questions will be forgotten." He said as he revealed a watch in his right hand and then put something over my head and blocked my vision. "Your mine now boy."

"Shadow, you will do everything I say." His voice was so guiding.

"_Resist his voice," My inner voice said._

"You will do anything I want you to do." He said again as I wanted to agree with him.

"_You will not, you are a lone warrior you do not obey or do anything for anyone."_

"You will obey me and me alone."

"_Never, you are nobody's pawn!" I started to feel my strength return as I tried to wiggle my arms._

"You're on a carriage moving through the forest at night admiring your shadow casted by the moons light and you feel very…sleepy."

"Your eyes are heavy and they feel like lead, you want to keep them open but you just can't find the strength."

"_Almost there you can do it!"_

"Imagine you are far away in a distant land."

"_NOW!"_

With all my strength I opened my eyes and broke free of the Hatter's mind control trick. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of dark void and standing on a clock. I looked down at the glass and started to see a faint reflection of myself. I gasped in horror to see that my face was now a deformed rabbit head with large crooked buck teeth, long disgusting crooked ears and glowing yellow eyes.

"What that's impossible," Hatter shrieked. "You can't do this you're supposed to be under my control."

Before I could say anything his goons appeared out nowhere his goons came out of nowhere and started to attack me. One threw a punch at me but I grabbed his wrist and with all my strength threw him at a couple of other thugs. Another tried to kick me and I grabbed his leg and slammed my elbow down on his knee and broke his leg. Three more walked up to me, but I held my fist back and delivered a haymaker to the three bringing them all down. A puff of red smoke appeared out of the corner of my eye to reveal it to be The Mad Hatter.

"Such exquisite strength it will be mine." He gloated as he waved his watch back and forth trying to hypnotize me. I drew my sword and charged at him and brought my sword across his neck hoping to take his head off. But before I could land a hit he disappeared and eight goons jumped me from behind. They all started pounding into me as they were punching my head and kicking my body. I shot up off the ground and sent them all flying across the clock as three men with daggers approached me.

I picked up my sword and took my stance as they all charged at me. I blocked one attack with my sword as I kicked an oncoming thug in the stomach pushing him back. The other one actually managed to land a gash on my arm as I was unable to move from the other thug's blade. I growled in pain as I grabbed the thug I was locking blades with by his collar of his uniform and smashed my head into his face knocking him out cold. The remaining two stood before me with their knives pointing at me as I readied my blade. They both came at me with ferocious speed and attacked me. I was blocking their oncoming attacks as fast as I could, trying my best not to get cut again. When I blocked the last attack I pushed the thug off me and punched him hard in the face throwing him across the clock. The last one screamed in anger as he charged at me but I swiped my sword across his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Just give up its pointless to resist." Hatter said as I threw my sword at him only for him to disappear again. I snarled in annoyance as more thugs appeared. I charged at all of them and unleashed hell upon them.

I ran towards one thug and jumped high enough to deliver my boot to his face sending him across the clock. I landed on my feet as two men approached me at both my sides, they tried to punch me but in an instant I ducked causing them to hit each other. I then shot back up and delivered a series of blows to each of them and as a finisher I grabbed them both by their throats and choke slammed them on the ground. Another guy came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my chest holding me tight as another guy armed with a knife ran towards me. I lifted my legs up and delivered my feet to his face and flipped the other guy over my shoulder and onto the ground, I raised my fist and slammed it into his face knocking him out.

I don't know how but as I kept beating the crap out of Hatter's men the clock started slowing down and I could see patterns through the air. Without even knowing I ran over to the air pattern and grabbed it reviling it to be the Hatter. He waved his arms around trying to beg me to spare his life but I didn't bother to listen. First I wanted to add insult to injury for trying to make me his slave. I grabbed his stupid top hat and threw it on the ground before stomping on it with my foot I then raised my fit and sent him off to la la land.

After I knocked him out I saw that I was still in the dining hall with multiple thugs wearing rabbit mask lying all around me. I let out a whistle as I grabbed Jervis and dragged him over to an old heater I pulled out a pair of handcuffs I found on a guard and cuffed him to the heater.

I saw that the tea pot was still intact as I walked over to it and picked it up. I held it back and threw it against the wall shattering it to pieces as the contents of the tea spilled to the floor.

"Well that's the last time I drink tea." I said as I made my way out into the halls.

"Well, did someone not enjoy their tea party?" An all too familiar voice asked over a radio on one of the thug's belts. I walked over to him and retrieved it as I hit the talk button.

"I can't stand tea." I said as he chuckled.

"I don't blame you I'm more of a hot coco and Dr. Seuss man myself."

"I'm more of a coffee and Oz man myself." I said.

"I the movies so boring you should really stick to the book it's so much better."

"I was talking about the book my mother read it to me when I was a child."

"Oh, how sweet." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was hoping old Hatter there would get you to at least spill the beans about Young or the TITAN formula or even your personal formula that helped you take down Bane."

"You saw that huh, well just so you know you will never obtain my formula or the TITAN formula."

"We'll see about that, seriously though what's it gonna take to stop you?" He asked. "If not a crazy rich man or a steroid behemoth or a fairy tale creature then who I ask? Two-Face, Croc, Hush, Deadshot, Clayface, Batman, me…Harley?"

"None of the above." I snipped as he let out another dark chuckle.

"Oh trust me my boy I'm like you I will work hard to get what I want and I will have my army of monsters."

"To do what with," I asked. "Seriously I know you want the formula to make monsters but after that what are you gonna do afterwards?"

The line was silent for a moment before he answered.

"You know I haven't thought that far ahead…Oh well I'll figure something out but for now what I really want to know, is what you fear the most." He said in a low tone as the line went dead.

Confused at that last statement I threw the walkie-talkie at the wall as I proceeded to look for Dr. Young. As I walked down the long dark hall I could have sworn I felt someone following me. I was probably just being paranoid as I let out a cough.

"Hmm, these hallways sure are long." I said as I continued walking.

_And walking…_

_And walking…_

_And walking…_

_Oh no…_

It started to feel cold as snow started falling from the ceiling and with a gust of wind the hall was now littered with trash and light poles. I started running as I heard voices echoing all around me.

"_You did very well in your Christmas pageant tonight Jayden." A voice said._

"_Thanks daddy." A younger voice said._

"_C'mon our ride is just around this corner."_

I then saw footprints in the snow both big and small going side by side as I ran after them.

"_This snow is really picking up, here take my hand Jayden"_

"_Okay daddy." _

The footsteps started to pick up as I heard some of the garbage cans get knocked over.

"_Make a move and I slit your son's throat." Another voice sounding scratchy threatened._

"_Daddy…" _

"_You lay one scratch on him you pathetic bum and I'll kill you!"_

"_Whoa stay where you are just give me your money and you can have your kid."_

"_There's only one way I'll be dealing with you!" He snarled as he lunged at the man. "JAYDEN DON'T LOOK!"_

_Suddenly there was a rustle of bottles and garbage can's as the father wrapped his hands around the other man's neck. Just then there was a sick sound of metal piercing flesh as blood lay all over the ground and the father fell on the ground._

"_DADDY!"_

_Just then a dark figure came out of nowhere and knocked the murderer out. I fell to my knees crying over my father's body as a gust of wind covered over me. I went from a young adult in a dark coat to a ten year old boy wearing a classy winter coat and gloves as a dark shadow in the shape of a bat towered over me._

_I slowly got up and looked down at the bloodied knife and my dead father. It wasn't fair, he killed my father and yet he was still allowed to live if he had any real strength he would have avenged my father's death instead of being a coward and not having the backbone to take this freak out._

_Voices started to echo around me again as tears stained my cheeks._

"_I must say Mister Wayne you have quite the heart of gold," A snooty voice said. "With all the money his father left him he could easily by his own family."_

"_Will you knock it off he's just a child and he has no family, money can't buy love."_

"_I beg to differ his father was the second wealthiest man in your company next to you of course. It will be difficult to find a suitable replacement. " _

"_And he was also a good friend of mine, so show some respect."_

"_As you wish."_

"_I'm sorry about him, he grew up with only his wallet are you okay do you need anything?"_

"_Why did Batman fail to save him mister?" I whimpered._

"_Listen, I can't speak for Batman but he is really sorry for what happened. I know he tried his best to save him."_

"_But he should be dead mister he killed my father he deserved it."_

"_I know that's what you feel now, but deep down you know if he killed him he would have been no different than that criminal and I know that deep down your father would not want you to become that."_

"_What do I do now?" I asked._

"_You're gonna live with me for a while okay, and listen call me Bruce mister makes me sound old." He joked._

_I looked down at my shadow it was so dark and bleak, there was no real emotion in it at all just like me. From that day forth I swore I would do what Batman failed to do I would craft my own blade much stronger than that killer's knife and dress myself as dark as the night. With my blade of justice I would eliminate the evil of this world no matter what the cost. I don't care if it cost me my mind, my sanity my soul or my life I would do what I could to destroy the evil of this world._

_Hell I would become evil for the sake of good…_

_I would be wrath and would show no mercy…_

_I would become the Shadow of death._

A/N: Another chapter down I'm glad I was able to get this out Christmas Day. Next chapter eascaciing another nightmare and going blade against blade with Zasz until then Happy Holidays everyone.


	8. Chapter 8: Ache of the blade

Chapter 8: The ache of the blade

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added my story to their favorites list. So let's get this chapter started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

After walking through the doors I lost my child like look and gained an older appearance but was still a child.

"I recognize this," I said as I looked around to see that I was outside a courthouse. "I was thirteen and…the guy who murdered my father was stepping out of the courthouse and into a cab. I was going to kill him."

I got on my bike and followed him ignoring the switchblade rubbing against my leg in my jean pocket as I chased after him. I don't know how long I was ridding and I didn't care but when I finally followed him to the top of rooftop of an abandoned building in a crime infested neighborhood where cops are even afraid to come here. It was a gift from god it had to be. I could kill him and no one would ever suspect me. It was a sign from god that I had to do this.

I needed to do this.

The man was handling some guy over a loan he had given him and was now hanging him from the edge of a roof.

"You got my money now punk?" he asked in his cheesy Italian accent. "What you think that just because I was behind bars you could skip on Mr. Falcone's loan?"

"No, no, no, no Pauli," The skinny man whimpered. "I got your money I'll pay with interest."

"You damn well better." He said as he lifted the man up and threw him over on the ground. He didn't see me run at him.

Before he knew what hit him I had stabbed my switch blade into his stomach. He let out a groan as he slumped down on the ground. I quickly made a grab for his pistol that was holstered in the waist band of his pants and pointed it shakily at his head. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I held the gun at him.

"Do you remember me?" I asked as he looked at me. It took him a few seconds before his eyes widened and he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember you…" He gasped as he tried to get to his feet. "You're the son of that research guy who worked at Wayne Tech. Well, before I stabbed his dumbass."

"Why did you do it," I yelled. "Why did you kill my father!" At that he laughed.

"Well you see, when I was young I used to steal money from rich boys for a living," He explained. "But then I became an enforcer for the Falcone family and I that ended that gig. But later I missed the thrill of stealing money and from time to time I would dress up like a bum and rob people for fun." He finished. "So yeah if your dad hadn't been so stubborn and just handed over his money he'd still be alive."

I didn't even realize it but we were being watched the whole time. The gun went off but when I fired the gun was knocked out of my hands and a big man with pointy ears stood between me and Pauli. He knocked Pauli out and turned to me after letting out a growl. He grabbed me by the collar of my coat and lifted me off my feet as he looked me in the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted. "Are you crazy, did you think it would be so easy that you could just kill a man without remorse? Do you know what this would have done to you?"

While he was yelling at me I was struggling to break free from his grip. I unzipped my coat and fell to the ground and ran away as fast as I could.

"Jayden wait!" he yelled as I ran away not knowing where I was gonna go.

I ran across the rooftops with the cold wind blowing in my face and tears streaming down my face and spilling behind me. I couldn't look back I was afraid. Afraid of what I had almost done, afraid of how he could just do all those things for fun, afraid of the Batman who was now right behind me. I heard his cape flapping from behind me as I ran, but I tripped on my shoelace and fell on the ground as I looked he descended down on me and I turned my head and shielded myself from his scary form.

When I woke up I was back to normal and floating in the middle of nowhere. That's when I heard a low chuckle from behind. I looked up to see Scarecrow towering over me as I stood in the palm of his hand. He looked down on me as if he were a god with his glowing orange eyes as mist blew out of his silver teeth.

"Welcome Shadow," He said in his demonic voice. "Now you know, I'm getting closer to your subconscious and soon I will know your deepest fears." He raised his needle covered hand and held it over me. "Now show me your deepest fears."

I felt something surge through my body and started glowing amber. His orange gaze shined down on me but my power surpassed his as he dropped me.

"What was that?" He screamed. "You should be on the ground screaming in horror."

"You will never hear me scream," I grunted. "And you will never know my fears." I drew my sword which turned into my image of Excalibur. "And you will know true fear!" I yelled as I threw the sword at his face. He let out a scream as light coded over our bodies.

My vision cleared and I saw that I was in a morgue and in my left hand was the Scarecrows throat. He was whimpering as he stuck my arm with his syringe glove.

"Your mind should be twisted beyond repair," He gasped his voice no longer holding that fearless demonic voice. "What are you?"

"Better than you," I said as I ripped his arm out of mine and slammed against into the wall. "Where's Dr. Young?" I demanded as I pushed my elbow into his throat.

"I-I don't know," He gasped. "J-Joker wanted me to keep you and Batman busy while he searched for Young. That's all I know I swear."

He was lying and he knew it, he was just too dumb to admit it. So I grabbed one of his syringes and stabbed it into his neck. He grunted in pain as the orange liquid pumped into him. I ripped his mask off and looked him in the eyes. I saw a reflection of myself on one of the metal drawers in the morgue that my veins were glowing bright yellow as were my eyes.

"Crane," I snarled. "Where's Dr. Young!" He looked at me with his eyes that were now widened in horror, his mouth hung open as he tried to speak.

"Z-Zsasz has her in the study," He whimpered.

That got my attention faster than the thug's fist to my face. I flew over to the wall landed on the ground with a thud. I looked up to see Crane running away as three thugs with a pipe, a stun rod and a knife.

"Well lookie here the boss will-"

Before he could finish his sentence my boot smashed into his face and he went flying into the wall. The one with the knife tried to land a cut across my head, but I ducked and landed an uppercut on his chin. I felt the bones and teeth crack and shatter through his chin as he flew up into the air. The laast armed with the stun rod tried to run away but didn't get far as I fired my stun gun at him. The spikes struck his back cackling blue sparks as he fell to the ground.

I wasted no time running out of the morgue and towards the study tearing through the doors and stomping hard on the ground as the Adonis formula burned in my veins. Those dreams Crane showed me were not just memories but reminders. Reminders of how weak I was to save dad, how cowardly I was to get my revenge and how I was actually afraid of Batman at one point in my life.

Never again.

I finally made it to the study as I saw Zsasz hold a knife up to Young's throat.

"You come near me Shadow and she dies!" He yelled as he dragged Young into another room.

"Help me, Shadow please!" Young shrieked.

"ZSASZ!" I shouted as I ran after them.

I confronted him in a small lounge as the tallied covered man pressed his knife to the poor doctor's throat. Her mascara stained her face as it poured down her face. I drew my sword as we started circling each other.

"So we meet at last," He said breaking the silence. "I've long awaited this moment."

"What the hell are you talking about you freak?" I asked my gaze never leaving Young.

"You and I have the same passion you see. We both take pleasure in killing."

"I kill to rid this world of sick twisted freaks like you!"

"Yes, but you kill none the less," He stated matter-o-factly. "When you're covered in your victims' blood or holding their severed head, do you see people looking at you like a savior of the people."

"I don't do this kind of work to be loved I do it to save the people."

"So do I, I free them from their pain. You see like Dr. Crane say's everyone always has something to fear. One man is afraid to be in debt or another man is afraid to be killed in his sleep I set them free."

"Bullshit," I spat out. "You do it because it's your drug whenever your skin starts to itch you just go out and kill someone so you can cut your flesh."

"What about you?" He asked as he cocked his head to the right. "I've seen your work as well, the cuts across most of the inmates flesh your sword stained with the blood of others you enjoy cutting as much as I do."

"You're wrong I kill for justice not pleasure."

"You're lying your blade is aching to cut my flesh," He noticed my glowing veins and looked at me with pleasure. "I'm admiring your flesh, I can't wait to place a nice long cut across your throat."

Just then another T.V came on with Joker's face on it.

"Zsasz what are you doing just kill her she's useless to me now," He ordered. "He won't kill you he hasn't killed anyone."

"Your wrong if I kill her he'll rip me to tear me to shreds." He whimpered as Joker chuckled.

"Aww, is someone afraid of alittle boy?" He said in a false sad tone.

His knife started shaking and he started chuckling with anxiety. I was about to make a move when something flew pass my ear and struck Zsasz in the center of his head. I turned to see a fist fly towards my face.

(Batman's POV)

Zsasz and Jayden have been exchanging comebacks for a few minutes while Jayden was trying to find a way to save Dr. Young. Joker came on shortly after and as expected made things worse. Zsasz stood in front of the doorway as Jayden's back faced me. I pulled out a batarang and carefully aimed it at Zsasz's head. I threw it and hit Zsasz in the face and ran towards Jayden who didn't have enough time to react as I punched him in the face. They were both on the ground as I looked over Jayden's body I noticed his vein's glowing yellow.

"What is this," I kneeled down ready to take a sample when I heard Dr. Young hitting Zsasz's unconscious body.

"You monster," She shrieked as she pounded her fist into his chest. "You evil, evil, evil monster!"

"He's not going anywhere you can stop now." I reassured as I helped her up. She wiped her eyes as she got to her feat.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry," She whispered.

She was scared but that didn't change the fact that she kidnapped Bane and experimented on him.

"I saw Bane," I told her bluntly.

"I know, I-I joker threatened me I wanted to stop the experiment I tried to give him his money back!"

"Joker doesn't take no for an answer." I told her.

"He wants an army," She explained. "A horrible twisted force to destroy Gotham, but he couldn't do it without the formula so I hid it and…" I cut her off.

"He has Venom and your formula." I stated bluntly.

Before Young could say anything she let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. I didn't have time to turn as I was tackled to the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see a ferocious Jayden attacking me as his veins glowed even brighter. I flipped him off my back and readied for another fight.

He picked up his sword and brought it down on me but I blocked it with the edges of my gauntlets. We locked for a moment and started into each other's eyes before Young came over and tried to break us up.

"Jayden stop, it's alright he's going to help us," She said and to my surprise he let up. "What's happening to you? Your face is glowing through your mask and glasses."

"My Adonis formula is building up due to my stress levels." He said.

"Adonis?" I asked. "Is that something of yours Dr. Young?" I asked. Jayden just scoffed.

"No the Adonis formula was my father's formula," He explained. "And it's far superior compared to the crap that Joker's brewing. Speaking of which where is he making this crap?" They both walked over to a plaque.

"There's a lab," She explained. "Hidden in the garden's it's locked off but the security key codes for the entire island are in the wardens safe."

"What else is Joker planning?" I asked. Jayden just scoffed again.

"Who gives a shit what that psycho wants. In the end my sword will pierce his heart before he can accomplish anything."

"No, Jayden we've been over this if you kill him all of Gotham will be just like him." Young pleaded.

"She's right, killing Joker won't solve anything," I explained. "If you kill him you won't be any different from him."

He growled in frustration and moved over to the golden plaque on the wall.

"I'm sick of this bullshit Gotham," He snarled. "Gotham will heal eventually, people will be able to live peacefully and all honesty what I do with my life and my soul is my business not yours," He said pointing at Young and then he glared at me. "And sure as shit not yours, if you failed to save my father what good are you."

"Jayden…" I sighed, before I could get a word out I heard a noise and saw confetti fly out at Jayden. I then saw a green smiling face on the safe.

"Oh shit!" He screamed as he grabbed Dr. Young and jumped out of the way. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Get out of the way!" I yelled. But it was too late as I we were all knocked back by the explosion.

When my vision started to come back I saw the familiar face of Harley Quinn standing over me.

"Poor Dr. Young," She falsely expressed. "Still you know how Mr. J hates a squealer." She then walked over to Warden Sharp. "Speaking of squealers," She snarled as she ripped the tape from his mouth and jabbed the diamond end of his cane into his stomach. He gasped in pain as he whimpered for help which caused Harley to smack the end of the cane across his head and break it off. "That old loony actually thinks he runs this place talk about crazy. Well Bats places to go. Get him boys if he gets up knock back down. But not too rough, Mr. J needs him at the party."

Her men surrounded me and cracked their knuckles as they were about to abduct me.

As if.

I jumped to my feet as they all jumped back and raised their fists while another man raised a stun rod. There were four in total I could take theses guy's in my sleep. The one with the stun rod tried to jab me with his weapon but I easily flipped over him and delivered a few punches to his stomach and finished him off with a kick to his head. Another one tried to punch me but I swatted his hand away and landed a hard punch to his face knocking him out. I moved around the remaining two with ease landing a kick in one guys face while the other tried to kick me. I grabbed his boot and flipped him onto his back and reached down grabbed him by his throat and landed a punch to his face finishing off the remaining thugs.

When it was over I walked over to Jayden and Dr. Young. I saw Jayden with Dr. Young wrapped in his arms as she stared at me with lifeless eyes as I reached down and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

"I'm sorry Young," I walked over and checked Jayden's pulse, nothing. "Jayden…"

(Flash Back)

I had just stopped Jayden from killing Pauli and he broke free of my grasp and started running away. He had speed for someone his age but I was faster, I glided down to him and saw him trip over his feet and shield his face with his arms. I stood over him as he looked up at me with tear stained eyes which rapidly changed from fear to anger as he charged at me. His fist hit my chest in anger as he shouted out at me.

"You bastard, you cost me my one chance," he yelled. "If you actually were the man you say you were then he would still be alive!"

I grabbed his fists as he started panting as he looked me in the eyes as I stared right back at him.

"If I could give my life to save your father I would." I told him. "But how do you think he would feel that his only son was nothing but a lowly murderer." That got him riled up again.

"Shut up, you know nothing about my father." He then started to look tired as he fell back.

I caught him and held him in my arms as I carried him to my car and buckled him in. I got in the driver's seat as I started the car and drive back into the bat cave. I looked over at him and sighed.

"I won't let you become a monster like him Jayden, I promised your father and I'll die to keep it." I said as we drove off into the night.

(Flashback end)

I had just positioned Young and Jayden on the floor with their arms crossed and made my way out of the study. I had just finished going over my plans with Oracle but first I would go inform Cash about the bodies so he could make sure that they could get a proper burial once this was all over. I may have failed to protect Jayden but I would not rest until Joker was back in his cell where he belongs.

(Normal POV)

In the glow of the fire of the study Jayden and Dr. Young's bodies remained still in the center of the room. As they lied there Jayden's veins started glowing yellow. His eyes shot open as he gasped for air. A few cracks were heard as he staggered to his feet and spat out blood. In a few minutes his bones were mended and his breathing was much steadier as his veins slowly started to dim down.

Shadow had just come back from the dead.


	9. Chapter 9: Double Trouble

Chapter 9: The search for TITAN

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone and sorry that this chapter is to long I just could find a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

(Arkham Mansion/ Jayden's POV)

Darkness…

Endless darkness….

I want to get up…I want to fight, but I can't.

I see a light…I hear a voice.

"_Jayden…"_ The voice echoed. _"Jayden come to us."_

The light got brighter as I got closer. That voice it's so familiar.

"Mom?" I said.

"_yes," She said with glee. "I've waited so long for us to be together again."_

"But I still have to fight," That's when it hit me. "Dr. Young, she's in trouble!"

"_Jayden," Another voice echoes._

"Young?"

"It's not so bad here," She said in a soothing voice. "We don't have any more worries, we can let it all go."

"My special boy," My mom cooed. "I have been so sad since we separated, but your father is here as well we can be a family again."

She reached her hand out to me, I reached my hand out towards her I was ready. This world was no longer my problem or my burden. It was time.

Before we could reach a bigger hand reached over and gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from me. I looked over her shoulder to see my father standing right next to her.

"Father," I gasped.

"What are you doing, Leonard?" My mother shrieked.

"Sarah, he still has a home and family waiting for him," He reassured. "It's not for us to take him away from that we will see him again, but not yet."

She was hesitant at first, but nodded and stood next to him. They stood together like they did in the portrait I had of them on my wall as my father looked at me.

"Jayden, it's no longer my place to tell you what to do, but if you want to come here you must stop your talk of killing." He told me.

"But they must die," I argued. "They're evil no one will miss them. I'm using your knowledge to make this a better place."

"Son, to take one's life is not the way of justice, I tried to do that and it cost me my life and almost cost you yours." He looked at the corners of the light. "You have to go now, live well and give my regards to Bruce."

"What?"

My mother tried to reach out to me. "Jayden, Jayden, Jayden!"

I awoke to see that I was in still in the study with the fire still burning in front of me.

"Jayden, Jayden...Are you there?" Breeze asked franticly. I pressed my ear piece.

"Calm down babe, I'm fine," I reassured, she scoffed.

"Fine, FINE!" She yelled so loud that static broke through the mic. "You're vitals weren't responding and you didn't respond for ten minutes!"

"Don't worry Batman saved me," I lied, I looked over to my side to see Dr. Young lying on the ground…Dead. I let out a heavy sigh. "Dr. Young's dead."

"I'm sorry," She sighed. "Listen, I was looking over the messages Joker sent Young and I found something disturbing. Joker's going to use Bane's venom to create a very unstable TITAN formula, if he gives this to his men…"

"He'll have an army of monsters at his fingertips." I finished.

"Is he really crazy enough to do this?" She asked. There was a silence for a few seconds before she talked. "Sorry I asked."

"Don't worry I'll stop him." I told her.

"Okay, some of the criminals are causing trouble in Gotham, Dusk is trying to keep things calm."

"Alright, I'm heading after Joker."

"Okay, be careful."

The line went off as I walked over to Young. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the study. I walked over to the library where Cash was and left her with him.

"Who are you?" He asked. I didn't answer as I put Young down on a nearby couch.

"Watch over her," I said in a dark voice. "And actually protect her this time." I yelled as I stormed out of the room and out of the mansion.

I walked out of the mansion and down the stone steps to be attacked by a bunch of the lunatics the Asylum kept underneath the penitentiary. They jumped at me as I knocked them back one by one. I missed one of them as he jumped on my back and started pushing his mouth on my neck. I flipped him over my shoulder to see that he had a muzzle over his mouth and was trying to bite me. I shook my head in disappointment as I punched him in the face. I looked around to see a dozen crazies lying around wearing strait jackets, muzzles and metal hooks that kept their eyes forced opened for reeducation.

"Ugh, what are they doing to these poor souls?" I asked myself. "I know they aren't meant to live in the world as normal people but they shouldn't be left underground to rot like wild animals. They should just be put down."

"My thoughts exactly." A new voice said.

I turned around, but was jumped from behind by Victor Zsasz. I spun around trying to shake him off, but he just clung onto me as he raised his knife. "I got a special mark on my body for you." He said as he raised his knife and stabbed it at my throat. I raised my hand and blocked his wrist with mine before his knife before he could reach my throat. I then flipped him over my shoulder and twisted his wrist causing him to drop his knife. I picked it up and held it to his throat.

"Where's the Joker," I snarled, he gave me a sadistic grin.

"Why, does your blade ache for his flesh that bad," He said poetically. "To have his blood all over your once clean blade stained by your victim is just so…" I pressed the blade to his throat.

"Cut the crap Zsasz, I want to know where the Joker is." I snarled.

"Oh, to avenge your sweet Dr. Young," He said with false sincerity. "Sorry dear boy, but you have nothing to threaten me with, so you may as well…"

I growled as I took the knife from his throat and flipped it upside down and stuck the tip into the flesh of his forehead just at the edge of his tally mark. I grinned as his face fell in horror.

"NO!" He shrieked. "You can't!"

"So I think we've reached an understanding, you tell me what I want to know and I won't rob you of your mark. Start talking."

"Okay," He said taking a deep breath. "When we left you we thought you were dead, Quinn then took the warden to the penitentiary and Batman followed them and defeated Quinn but not before Joker released the crazies and Ivy." My eyes widened at that last part.

"Ivy, as in Poison Ivy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she pleaded with Quinn to let her go and went to the Botanical Gardens to tend to her plants. Joker went with her so he could manufacture his TITAN formula."

"Manufacture, at a green house?"

"Turns out Joker had it installed in a secret chamber hidden in the Garden, if you want to find him that's where he'll be. That's all I know I swear."

"Thanks." I said, before flipping the knife and smashing the butt into his forehead knocking him out cold. I tied him up and left him hanging from the warden's statue as I made my way to the garden. Lucky for me it was right across from the mansion. "Lucky me." I strolled right over before a certain caped crusader walked up the steps of the building. "Damn it."

I turned on my camouflage as I snuck up to the building, being as careful as possible not to make any noise. Knowing Batman, which I do, he probably already knew I was there he was just waiting for me. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. I gave it a good five minutes before going in after him.

"Breeze," I said turning on my radio. "It turns out Joker has a manufacturing plant for the TITAN formula in the botanical garden. I'm going after him, when I'm finished I'm going to send you a sample of the TITAN formula. I want to see what Young was trying to do."

"What!" She asked in disbelief. "You want to make more of this?"

"That and find a cure if possible."

"Okay, listen we've been getting threats from Joker not directly," She reassured. "That there are bombs scattered throughout Gotham, but…"

"But there are no bombs are there?"

"No, the cops opened one box and all that was inside was a bunch of kittens and a jar of marmalade. Then Dusk went to the museum were some Joker thugs were spotted, he took them out of course but when he opened the box there was a box of expired condoms and…" She let out a sigh. "Pamphlets on abstinence."

"Good lord," I grumbled. "This guys really out of his mind."

"Of course he is," She said. "Okay, be careful I'll keep in touch. Wait how are you gonna find his lab?"

"Just follow the broken bodies." I said looking at the two unconscious bodies by a set of large doors.

"Batman," She said casually.

"Batman, over and out." I said as I walked through the doors.

I snuck in to see that I was in a large room surrounded by tree branches and vines, there were about three floors and each one of them had their own set of guards. I turned on my detective mode on my glasses which thankfully didn't break from the explosion and saw that there were two guards on the ground floor, two on the second floor and two on the third floor giving me a total of six guards each armed with machine guns. Scratch that, make it seven as I looked up and sure enough perched on a gargoyle there he was, the Batman.

I ignored him and turned on my camouflage as I snuck up on one of the guards. I grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and planted my fist to his face. He fell but not before a metal collar on his neck started blinking and…Laughing?

"Hey, over there!" One of the guards yelled as they all started closing in on my position.

"Oh crap," I said as I hid in a nearby corner.

"Oh, dear, is someone missing," Joker said over the intercom. "I keep losing count."

They all piled over to the body as Batman took down one of Jokers men by the stairs.

"Oh god not you too," One of the guards said. "Who could have done this?"

"Who do you think idiot? It was Batman." Another one said.

"I don't know I heard Joker say there was some other lunatic running around with a sword." Another one stated.

"He's worse than him!" The first guard shrieked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine we just gotta keep our heads on straight. Now let's spread out and find him."

They all spread out as my cloaking device ran out of power. I quickly made my way to one of the ventilation duct in the floor. One guy walked over and I popped up and jumped him from behind knocking him out. I heard some noises from around the corner as I made my way over. I looked over to see Batman crouched over another guard and slam his fist into his face. He got up and looked at me with a surprised face.

"Jayden," He gasped as he walked over to me. "I thought you were dead." I shrugged my shoulder at him.

"Who's Jayden?" I asked. He shook his head.

"How are you still living Shadow?"

"My injuries can heal as long as my heart or brain isn't damaged to badly."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"Dammit Shadow," He yelled. "You need to stop this!"

"And that's what I'm gonna do," I explained. "Don't worry, I won't kill him but I am gonna kick his ass."

"Shadow," He said in a soft voice before regaining his original posture. "Just stay the hell outta my way."

"You took the words right outta my mouth." I joked as we left the crippled guards in the glass room.

"Really they both beat you again," Joker gasped. "What's it gonna take an army of monsters." He said and the started laughing manically again.

"God I really hate him." I said as we moved onto the next room.

We both walked in to a flooded room to see Joker restraining a security guard. Batman stepped forward.

"You need to stop this now," He ordered. "Before it goes too far."

"Stop?" He asked. "But everyone's dying to see what I do next." He said as he held the guard out in front of him. Good thing to because I was going to take a shot at him.

"You had better let him go now if you value you miserable life." I snarled.

"You," He said in disbelief. "I thought you got blown away with the good Doctor."

"I took some medicine and got better. Now let him go."

"Really, okay if you say so Shadow Boy." He then kicked a fuse box into the flooded floor as electricity started cackling throughout the water. A second later he kicked the guard into the water, he let out a dying gargle as his body went limp in the water.

"No!" Batman yelled as Joker strutted into the next room laughing.

"You should just do us both a favor and ditch your new partner Bats," He said as he pulled out a device. "He's really slowing you down, at this rate you'll never catch me." He laughed as he pushed the button and blew up the doorway blocking it with rubble.

I was tempted into jumping over the water but the ceiling was too close to the floor and I didn't have enough room to jump.

"Dammit," I grumbled.

"Don't worry we'll make things right." He said as he walked out the room. "We need to shut off the power first."

"The generators though the statue corridor on the second floor of the Glass room." I said as we made our way back through the glass room and through the corridor. We finally made our way to the generator room as slowly opened it. I looked inside to see a lone man in a chair being attacked by Joker's men.

"Please stop," The man begged causing all the men to laugh.

"Why?" He asked as he raised his fist.

His question was answered by a Batarang to the side of his head. He went down as all the guards looked towards us.

"That's why." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

We both dashed forward and begun our assault on the men. I punched one man in the stomach and delivered a kick to others head. Batman jump kicked a man in his face and swiped another man's eyes blinding him temporarily and then delivered a barrage of attacks to his stomach before delivering an upper cut to his chin knocking him out cold. We both looked behind us to see one guy standing still in fear. We both ran towards him and punched him in the face together, he fell to the ground as we tended to the engineer.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah don't worry we eat losers like these for breakfast." I reassured.

"What did jokers men do to you?" Batman asked.

"The ones that weren't hitting me were doing something to the controls," He said. "What though, I don't know."

After that Batman walked over to a terminal in the wall that had green tanks attached to its sides.

"Looks like Joker has booby-trapped the control box," Batman said as he pulled out a small device. "This will be a little more difficult."

"What's that?" I asked as he started playing with some switches.

"It allows me to hack into terminals like these," He said as the terminal exploded. "I shut down the electric current to the next room it should be safe for us to cross."

"Lets go." I said as we ran out of the room.

We crossed over safely as Jokers voice came on the intercom again.

"Well aren't you the persistent ones," He sniped. "it won't be long before I have an army of TITAN monsters at my fingertips. Just think me being carried through the streets over the corpses of all the innocent people. It'll be glorious." He then started laughing again as the line went dead.

"He will never get that crap off the island." I growled.

"We will stop him," he said as he ripped off the vent next to the door that the Joker blew up.

After a few minutes of crawling around an abandoned sewer and beating down more of Jokers men we made our way to an aviary where more of Jokers men were patrolling. We looked around trying to see how many men were dealing with when we heard a doctor screaming for help.

"Please get me down!" He yelled as Jokers voice came on.

"Listen, the gruesome twosome are on their way, if you here a collar go off send the doctors to hell," There was a silence. "That's the down one right?"

"Yeah," one of his men chuckled.

"Good, if you hear a collar go off Bats and Shadow are hear." He informed. Batman turned to me as we hid behind a corner.

"If we make any noise those Doctors die," He explained. "You wait here while I go deal with him."

"Wait, I have cloaking," I told him. "It last a good four minutes before giving out. I'll go take care of him and then you can take out those other guys."

"Jayden," He sighed.

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as I turned on my cloaking and snuck towards the control booth. I snuck past some guards and scaled some walls before reaching the control booth. Good thing too because my cloaking had turned off right before I could enter the ventilation ducts. I slowly crawled in and hung over the thug with the switch as he overlooked the aviary. I dropped down and knocked him out cold. Before I could gloat about how sneaky I was Batman had already wasted all the thugs.

"How the hell could he do that?" I asked in disbelief. "I just took this guy out?"

"He's Batman." Breeze's voice said teasingly. I angrily turned my radio off as I lowered the doctors down to the ground floor.

I walked down to them as Batman tried to comfort them.

"I'm sorry," One of the doctors expressed. "I thought I was working for Dr. Young. I had no idea Joker was involved until he burst into the lab."

"Where's the lab entrance?" I asked.

"It's behind a hidden door. I always got buzzed in, there's a hidden terminal but it's you know, hidden." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry we'll find it." He said as we walked over to a small hidden spot. Batman as if he'd already knew pulled off a panel revealing a hidden terminal and hacked into it. Just then a wall started moving revealing it to be a hidden passage way. We wasted no time in walking in, ready to take down the Joker.

We walked through the doors to see tanks of this TITAN crap being carried by Joker's crew. Sure enough the man of the hour was standing in the center of it all.

"Well look who's discovered our secret lab," He said. "Since you made it this far, let me show you what I've cooked up." He then stepped behind two of his goons and pulled out a gun. He fired it shooting darts into ones back and into the center of the others chest.

They both started screaming in pain as their bodies started transforming. Their veins glowed green and their muscles started expanding, their heads started having spikes poking out of and their spinal cords broke through their back. When it was all over they were no longer human beings but monsters of TITAN. I looked over at Batman who looked right back at me with his fearless expression.

"I'll take the one on the right." I said as we both slowly approached the monsters.

They both roared as they charged at us, Batman jumped over his while I tried to take mine head on. I pulled out my sword and plunged it through his stomach but it didn't seem to bother him to much as he snarled in my face. He grabbed my arm and pulled my blade out of his stomach when it was out he picked me up and threw me against the wall. I smashed into the wall leaving a crater from the impact as he stopped over towards me. I got up and landed multiple punched to his chest and a hard one to his face. Even with my Adonis formula he was still able to shrug them off and tried to squash me. Lucky for me the dumb bastard was too slow and I was able to dodge him with ease.

Batman was having some trouble with his as he threw a Batarang at the oncoming monsters head. It blinded him as he stumbled into the wall. Batman ran over and landed some punches to his stomach, but was cut short as he swung his giant fist blindly at him. He leaped back and regained his attack pose as the monster regained his vision.

I was running towards a nearby wall as the hulking horror charged at me furiously. Apparently firing my stun gun at his face was not a good idea as I ran up the wall. I jumped off as he crashed into it and fell to the ground. He started to get up when a light bulb went off in my head. I pulled my sheath off my back and ran up behind the monster. I climbed up his back and held the sheath around his neck good and tight. He swung his arms at me trying to reach me but was no good as I steered him towards Batman's direction.

It swung its fist's blindly as I steered it towards the TITAN tanks. Batman had the same idea as he climbed on the others back and steered him towards the other tanks. We destroyed them one by one as the green liquid spilled onto the floor. When the last one was destroyed Batman got thrown off as I steered my monster towards the other. In a loud roar he swung his massive fist into the monster head knocking it down on the ground.

I didn't have much time to celebrate as I was thrown over his shoulder and onto the ground. He raised his foot ready to crush me when a small black object was thrown into its face. He roared in anger as he stumbled back I skidded out of the way and stood next to Batman. We gave each other a look before we both ran towards the monster leap at it with our fists raised and landed two hard punches into his tiny head. The monster let out a groan as he fell to the ground. We took a minute to look around at the destroyed TITAN plant.

"Well, I don't think this place will be of much use to anyone anymore." I said.

"No, but knowing Joker he's got enough to cause some mayhem." Batman grumbled.

"Don't worry we'll stop him."

"Hey," He said as I looked over to him. "Good job." He held out a hand.

"Thanks," I said as I shook his hand.

It was then that I realized he respected me enough to work with me. So I should do the same. In respect I wouldn't kill anyone or do anything to violent. Like his friend Robin I would listen to him and respect his decisions.

For now.


	10. Chapter 10: An old friend

Chapter 10: An old friend.

Authors Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed and to anyone who reads my story. I am almost done and I can't wait to start my Arkham City story. Until that day comes enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

* * *

><p>After we completely destroyed the TITAN lab and Batman got his zip line, where he got it from and from whom I'll never know but was not the issue. We found out that the TITAN formula was made from some chemicals in plants which Dr. Young had mutated. So if some of her plants could make the formula maybe they could make an antidote as well. After fighting those two big bastards we would most definitely need it.<p>

After a few minutes of walking through the gardens we made it to the doors of the garden house. Inside Ivy had already made a few arrangements of her own. There were more plants than I remembered and last time I checked some of them didn't have teeth. We both walked in and confronted Ivy who was sitting in the center petting her plants.

"It's alright my darlings," She said in a soothing voice. "I'm here now, my poor darlings." As if the plants were talking to her she answered back. "Yes, I know they found us, but I won't let them hurt you. I'll kill them first."

"You know a blade is a traveler's best friend in the jungle right?" I provoked her as her green eyes burned a whole through my soul.

"Ivy," Batman said in a calm tone. "I know Dr. Young mutated these plants to produce Venom."

"Yes, and I heard it through the grape vine the evil woman paid the price." She chuckled.

"Hey, you should be thankful," I snarled. "Sharp was going to have this building torn down to make room for another penitentiary when Young protested against it."

"I would rather have them destroyed than used for her evil experiments!" She yelled.

"Hippies suck ass everywhere." I joked until Batman grabbed my shoulder violently.

"Never mind him," He snarled. "I need you to help me create an antidote." At this Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I," She asked. "Let Joker have his fun, I'll enjoy watching you two squirm," Her grin widened when she looked at me. "Especially you."

Just then a vine coming from nowhere slowly approached me from behind and then made an attempted to strike my head. I easily avoided the situation by pulling out my sword and slicing it in half. I then heard a crunch as I looked over to see Batman crush a similar pod with his hand. Ivy let out a shriek as she gripped her head and fell to her knees.

"You've been in the dark too long," Batman said as he walked over to her. "Unless you don't want my friend shredding all your plants you better cooperate."

"There's a plant, growing deep in Arkham Island," She explained. "Only it can counter the effect of this TITAN strain."

"Where do I find it?" Batman said sternly.

"Oh…In Killer Crocs lair," She said with a small chuckle. "You didn't think it would be easy did you?" We both turned to leave as Batman turned his head towards her direction.

"Go back to your cell, or I'll be after you next." He warned.

"And he won't be alone." I chipped in as I cleaned my blade.

"And I'll be waiting." She said as we left the room.

"We need to find Crocs lair." Batman said. "I found a door but its shut tight."

"Maybe Cash will know something." I suggested.

As we walked down the hall we saw that some of Jokers men were on the other side of an open floor.

"Hey morons," One of the thugs said. "The boss still has plans for you so why don't you go play with that bitch for a while."

Batman casually pulled out his zipline or line launcher as he called it and shot out two long cords connecting to each side. I grabbed hold of his waist as we flew over to the other side.

"What the hell?" One of the thugs yelled as I dove in and clotheslined two of the thugs. I looked up to see Batman kick one guy and then take down two more.

"They don't get any stronger do they?" I asked.

"No, but they will if we don't stop Joker." Batman grunted.

We left the Botanical Gardens to see multiple trees and vines growing all over the place. Multiple vines wrapped around building as random trees sprouted out of nowhere. But the things we had to watch out for were the pods and shoot some kind of spores at us.

"I think we need to worry more about these things than we do about Joker." I said.

"We need to stop them before they grow out of control." He turned to me. "Stay clear of those pods."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

We made our way into the Mansion through the vents due to Ivy's vines blocking the door. Once we made it to the lobby we were overlooking the area from up top to see the room was filled with pink gas.

"This gas is highly toxic," Batman stated as he pulled out his line launcher. "Okay, I can only hold myself so your-"

He was cut off as I leaped back and jumped over the gas and over to a balcony. I looked back and gave him a smirk. "Oh, my formula strengthens my muscles allowing me to jump higher and farther," I gloated. "You can't do that...hmm" I insulted as I leaped over to the next balcony.

Eventually we both made our way back to the main room where Cash and his men secured. He looked over at me and Batman as we approached him.

"I figured you be here right about now." Cash stated. "What's the deal with the plants?"

"It's complicated." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess Poison Ivy, she teamed up with Joker."

"All that matters is that I can stop the plants from taking over, but…" Batman trailed off.

"There's always a 'but' isn't there?" Cash Joked.

"Where's Killer Croc," I asked getting irritated with this stupid chatter. "We found a door leading to him but it's locked."

"That monster's got his own special cell. Its right below the transfer room back in intensive treatment. Elevator goes right down to an old sewer we just drop meat down there and try to forget him."

"Wouldn't it be better just to take him out," I suggested. "I mean he is a cannibal."

"Warden Sharp is so greedy that he wants to see if he can cure him to boost his shot at being mayor. He's got the codes."

"Thanks Cash, Stay away from the plants they'll kill you." Batman said as he walked out, I stayed for a little bit to see Dr. Young's body lying on a desk. Cash put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry kid I'm not leaving her this time." He reassured.

"Better not I want to be there for her funeral." I said as I walked out.

"Kid, she died hoping to make a difference don't let this ruin her, I know what she did was wrong but she never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know, this information stays with us, no one will ever link her to TITAN." I said as we made our way out of the Mansion.

"Let head back to intensive treatment, we need that cure soon." Batman said.

"Yeah, if we don't stop this madness soon," I was cut off as the ground below me started to shake then it crumbled as I fell to the ground below. Quick thinking I activated the landing system in my belt, before I hit the ground a yellow energy field hovered me over the ground and then let me gently land on the ground below. I looked around to see that I was in an underground cave with a few waterfalls and some stairways.

"Shadow!" Batman yelled I looked up to see him leaning over the edge. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured. "I'm in some cavern I think I see way out. We'll meet up at the intensive treatment."

"Alright, becareful." He said sternly.

"Look who you're asking." I snickered.

He left as I walked over to the stair case but was cut off from a kick to the chest. I flew back and landed hard on my back as a thin woman with dark hair which she kept tied in a ponytail and dressed in a black face mask like mine only cut off at the head. She wore black baggy pants and a tank top with tattoos covering her back and arms.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as she drew Katana similar to the one I had. Actually they were exactly the same.

"Who I am is of no importance," She said as she glared daggers at me. "You have been dogging us for five years your mistress has need of you."

"Mistress? listen what me and my girlfriend do in our bed is none of your business." I said.

"You were always a disgrace to our order." She said as she raised her blade. "Prepare to die."

She then dashed at me with incredible speed as I pulled out my sword and made a swipe at her head. She dodged it as she leaped up in the air and delivered a kick to my head. I fell back but quickly got to my feet as I ran towards her. She held her blade at her back and her left hand out as I ran towards her. I cut down as she brought her sword up and blocked. She delivered a punch to my stomach but I just shrugged it off as I delivered a boot at her stomach. She flew back and dragged her feet against the ground, she looked up and me and charged at me with her sword held high. I brought my sword down as we locked blades, I swung around hoping to hit her back, and she lifted her sword back and blocked my attack. That's when I delivered a leg sweep under her feet and knocked her on the ground. I climbed on top of her and held a blade to her throat.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"I'll never tell," She snarled. "After all it was your own fault you forgot."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled.

She raised an eyebrow and I could tell she was grinning behind her mask. She looked up and I followed her gaze as two more women jumped down on me. One had pale white skin short blonde hair and the other had dark skin and a shaved hair. I lifted them off of me as they all lined up and readied their swords.

"You will answer for your crimes." The ponytail girl I was fighting said as they all charged at me.

They all attacked me at great speed as I quickly deflected their attacks. They kept stabbing at me as I kept waving my sword around smacking there attack away from me. The three of them brought their blades down at me as I brought my blade up and block the three of them. We all locked blades as I used my strength to push the three of them back. They all flew back as I regained my posture.

They charged at me again only this time I ran at them again as I held my sword high. I threw my sword at them and they dodged it as they flew in the air. I jumped up and grabbed the ponytail girl by her leg and neck as I held her over my shoulders and slammed down on the ground. I delivered a back breaker and stunned her as I threw her at one of the girls. The blonde girl attacked me bout I dodged her blade and grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She let out a yelp as I grabbed her by her throat and picked her up lifting her off her feet.

"Now who sent you?" I snarled as she gasped for air and grabbed my fingers trying to break my grip.

"I did," A new voice said. I looked over and dropped the girl I was holding as I gazed at this new woman in awe. "Nice to see you again Jayden."

She wore an all leather outfit boots, pants, a small jacket which showed off some of her luscious breast which was cover by a small brown shirt. Her tanned skin her long brown hair and her green eyes.

She was Aphrodite herself.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered as she walked over to me, her heals echoed through the cavern with each step.

"So you really don't remember me," She said in a sad tone. "We met five years ago, I found you fighting some of Carmine Falcone's men in the slums."

"I don't remember you…"

"Yes, that's my father's fault." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the cavern. "You see we trained you with everything we know, combat, stealth, swords everything you know is because of me. You and I are part of a group of assassins who seek peace for all of humanity."

"So, you're my teacher?" I asked. "But why don't I remember you."

"Well you see, you really impressed me and my father well enough to be a leader," She explained. "You had so much vengeance and potential that my father wanted you to be his successor, you were eager of course and would have done anything for me until my father wanted you to kill someone."

"You?" I asked in disbelief. "He wanted me to kill you?"

"No," She said in a sad tone. "Another person who was like you in every way, you reminded me and my father so much of him but he lacked that fire you possess."

"Who?"

"The Batman." She said with emphasis on his name. "My father has been trying to recruit him or kill him for years but had no success. You always told us how you blamed him for your father's death and that fueled his ambition to get you to kill Batman."

"But…"

"But, you hesitated when he made the offer, you told us that you did hate Batman but that he was a hero and you would never kill him in cold blood. That didn't please my father one bit and you provoked him to fight you. You lost and were almost killed before Batman came in and saved you. You suffered a nasty head injury and wound up in a coma for six months. When you woke up you forgot everything, Ra's Al Ghul, the league of assassins, me. You only remembered your training and your drive for vengeance after that you just disappeared. That's when we got word of a few vigilantes killing The Jokers men and your outfit made the paper."

"Your referring to the incident over a month ago I didn't kill anyone. The Joker framed me."

"Yes, I know that's not why I'm here,"

"Then why are you here, to check up on me?" I asked.

"Yes, but also for you to reconsider that offer my father made you. This Island is the perfect trial for you, all we ask is for you now is to kill the Joker and take your place as head of the demon." She explained. "You will be a leader of the world's most well trained assassins given the gift of immortality and as my father promised…you can have me."

I took in every word she said as I thought it all over. If I took down the Joker I could have the world at my finger tips and with the power of Adonis and all those assassins no one not even Batman could stop me. But then I would be letting my parents down, my father my mother I would never see them again. I was conflicted dammit if she had come to me a month ago I would have wasted the Joker without even thinking about it.

"What should I do?" I asked as I fell to my knees.

"Do what your heart asks of you," She said.

Before I knew it we in front of a large metal door with multiple locks and a small terminal. She held a small note in front of me and I took it, on it were six digits.

"What is this?"

"The combination to that door," She explained. "One of my girls got it from that pathetic warden. Go and help Batman and figure out your destiny." She said as she walked down to a tunnel leading to the docks. Least that's what the sign on the wall said.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked as she turned to me and gave me a small smile that set my heart on fire. She swiped a small strand of hair out of her eyes showing me her face.

"Talia, Talia Al Ghul." She said as she walked away. "I'm glad you stuck with that outfit I did make it for you after all." I looked down at my clothes as I looked back to see that Talia was gone.

I wanted to go after her but I didn't want to waste any more time letting Ivy's plant progress any further. I entered the code on the terminal as the locks on the door started to come undone. The door opened and I walked through it to see that I was in an old sewer system. I walked through the murky tunnels and heard growling and snarling echo through the tunnels. "Croc," I whispered as I continued through the tunnels.

I arrived at a large door way with the words 'Croc's Lair' scribbled on the wall next to it. I walked in to see a small blinking device in the shape of a bat stuck on the wall as I heard growling echoing through the halls. I saw Batman run down the wooden floats that made a floor. Suddenly something big burst out of the water and sure enough there he was, chasing Batman at full speed the human crocodile himself Killer Croc. Batman was running towards me as Croc was catching up to him, thinking on my feet I pulled out a throwing star and threw it at Crocs collar. He let out a growl as sparks flew out of his neck and he fell into the water below. Batman ran up to me and was trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" I asked, he gave me his trade mark glare as he stood up.

"What did you do that for?" He snarled.

"You're welcome you selfish jerk," I said sarcastically.

"I was planning on him chasing after me. I had a trap planned out for him." He said as he pointed down at the pale ground below. There was a white substance on the floor in the shape of the bat symbol. "I planted some explosive gel there and was about to trap Croc in the caverns below."

"Okay, I'll do it I'll lure that cannibalistic bastard towards this spot and you can send his ass to kingdom come." I said as I stood in front of the door way. I threw a small tracking star on the side of the wall so I could find my way back.

"Shadow, you don't have to…" Before he could say anything I was already down the chamber.

It was scary as hell being here, I couldn't tell if I was hunting him or he was hunting me either way one of us wasn't leaving this chamber. I walked across the wooden platform slowly and drew my sword. I took off my glove on my right hand and cut my hand letting my blood cover my blade. Thanks to Adonis my wound healed right up and I put my glove back on. I slowly dipped the tip of my sword into the dirty water letting it wash the blood off my sword. When it was all washed off I sheathed my sword and continued walking down the planks.

"Come on," I whispered. "Come on, where are you ugly bastard."

Just then a splash erupted out of the water a few feet away from me as Croc glared at me with his yellow eyes.

"You," He snarled. "I told you I would eat your bones!" He shouted at he attacked me.

"Yeah, well just remember when you're in the zoo that Shadows the one who put you there." I joked as I took off running. He let out a roar as he took off after me. I looked at my GPS to see that I was almost at the entrance. I only hope Batman held up his end of the deal. I didn't look back but I could feel Crocs breath on the back of my neck as I gunned it towards the entrance. I saw Batman with switch in hand as I crossed the doorway and over the weak floor. "Flip the switch, flip the switch!" I shouted.

Before Crocs mouth could reach me an explosion was heard from behind me as Croc fell through the ground below. I looked behind me to see a gaping hole and heard Croc screaming at me.

"This will not stop me Shadow," He shouted. "I will skin you and eat your bones!"

I stood there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath as I looked over at Batman. He held up a small vial filled with a red liquid which I could only assume was the cure.

"You got it?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to get this back to the Bat cave and synthesize an antidote." He explained.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You can come, as long as you don't touch anything and don't tell anyone," He said as he walked out of Crocs chambers. "Let's go."

"Wait," I said as he looked at me. "I need to know why you trust me so easily I mean I tried to kill you last month for all you know I could be planning on killing you at any second. Why are you so trusting of me?"

He stood there silent as if compelling on telling me the truth. He turned to me and stared me in the eyes.

"Jayden, I know who you are," He explained. "Not from the newspapers but from when you were a child. I never forgot about you and I know you blame me for your father. That's why you do what you do."

"You don't understand," I said. "You think I'm like your boy Robin or your friend Nightwing, well you're wrong. I'm my own person I work solo like Catwoman I only care about my goals."

"I know that, but like Catwoman I will stop you if you go too far," He explained. "I trust you because you're like me I know deep down you're not a killer."

"How could you understand, your father wasn't murdered by a monster especially right in front of you."

"Yes, he was," He snarled. I looked away from him feeling a small bit of guilt in my heart. Who was I to judge him, when he was a boy I don't think he ever planned on being a man dressed like a bat. Something made him like this and I would find out what.

"Whatever, let's just go I want to go home and see my girlfriend." I said.

"Let's go." He said as we ran down the tunnel.

I looked back down the tunnel and remembered what Talia had told me. If I kill Joker I'll become the leader of assassins I could make sure no child ever has to become Batman or Shadow. If i could make sure a family could sleep well in they're homes at night then I would sacrafice my own humanity to do so. I think thats what Talia and her father taught me.I don't even remember what they had taught me or what we even disagreed on, but all I know is that Arkham is in trouble and if I don't stop Joker Gotham is next. So if it comes down between me and Joker I will make my choice.

I will kill him.


	11. Chapter 11: Stopping the TITAN flow

Chapter 11: Stopping the TITAN flow.

Authors Note: Thank you to all who read and review my story oh and alerted and favourited. You guys rock. Sgt surge thank you for being a fan and my newest reviewer GadgetCid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum just my OC's

(Batcave)

After that incident with Croc we made our way to the Batcave, apparently Batman smuggled some of his things here just in case. Good thing too because we desperately need this cure. I paced around on the main platform as Batman typed in his computer and talked on the other line to somebody named Oracle. My guess is that it was some information broker that worked for him. I looked around and noticed some boxes lying around and that some of them still had a logo on them. I walked over and got a closer look and recognized the logo.

"Wayne Tec." I whispered. "I knew it." Batman looked over at me from his computer.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Wayne Tec, those gadgets all of those vehicles," I explained. "I knew where you got them I just didn't want to admit it was true." Batman took a deep sigh.

"Jayden…"

"You stole all this stuff." I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh don't act dumb," I snapped. "You're supposed to be an icon of good and justice when your nothing but a common thief. You stole all this stuff from Wayne."

"Jayden…I really needed Wayne's technology," He explained. "You see the things I use don't get sold to the government like you think, they get scrapped and locked into storage. I could clean out a whole room of this stuff and no one, not even Wayne would notice."

"And that makes it alright to steal?"

"What about you that cloaking device, communicators and other gadgets you use don't come from you did they?"

"No, I stole them but you're supposed to be better than me. Just forget it, how's the cure coming along." I grunted he sighed after turning back to the terminal.

"It's almost ready, I can't make enough now but enough to take care of Ivy's plants." He explained as he pulled out a syringe filled with green liquid.

"Good, if those things get any bigger," Before I could finish I was cut off by a giant vine smashing Batman's computer. He got out of the in time as a few more started falling towards me.

"Shadow, over here!" Batman yelled. I jumped over some vines and over to the other platform as they crushed the remains of his lair.

"Well, won't Wayne will be pissed when he sees this," I chuckled.

"The ways blocked by Ivy's vines," He said. "There another way leading to some sewers that'll lead back to intensive treatment let's go."

"Yes, sir." I said sarcastically.

We made our way through some caverns as my communicator went off. I clicked it on as we ran towards the end of the cave to see a rock formation.

"Shadow, It's Breeze," She said. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, aside from the fact were being attacked by giant super humans and plants," I explained sarcastically as I scaled a small cliff while Batman easily zip-lined across. "Oh and now I'm scaling rocks while having waves crash down on me, everything's coming up roses." The line was silent for a few minutes before she started talking.

"Did I call at a bad time?" She asked.

I had just jumped onto the ledge of the entrance to the sewer as I caught my breath.

"No, I'm good now. What's up?" I asked.

"I'm getting seismic readings off the charts," She explained. "Dusk has also been overlooking the island from the docks, he's told me that large vines have been covering all the island."

"It's getting that bad huh? Don't worry I'll stop her then Joker." I said.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything." She said as the line went out.

"Who was that?" Batman asked.

"A friend of mine, she's an expert on computers," I said. "She's the reason I have Adonis." I then gave him a look. "You even think about looking for her and I'll feed you your balls."

"Don't worry I was just curious." He said as we made our way to the main sewer junction.

"Whoa," I gasped as the once dirty water was now replaced by glowing green goop. I quickly grabbed my earpiece. "Breeze, we have an even bigger problem now."

"Oh great there's more," She snapped. "What is it now, did Cobblepot break out and is now a giant mutated penguin, or has Hatter created his own Wonderland?"

"I would prefer giant penguins in Wonderland compared to the crap I just found," I joked. "Joker's dumping his TITAN crap into the main sewer junction and I need you to use that brain of yours to find out why…please." She let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry I'm on it." She said as she clicked off.

"Hey, don't worry my girl is on the job." I gloated as he glared at me.

"Oracle, will already have had this solved and figured out by the time your girlfriend has even Googled Arkham Maps."

"Oh, it tells jokes?" I chuckled as I jumped over a ledge and took out another one of Ivy's pods. We did this for a few more minutes until we each received a call from our respected partners.

"What have you got for me?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear this," She asked. "It's pretty bad."

"Not as bad as what I'm seeing right now, talk to me."

"Jokers dumping his entire TITAN into that waste chamber and acts like a storage tank. When it gets full it empties into the Gotham River. It's never been a problem before but…" She trailed of as I let out a tired sigh.

"It's full of TITAN, we have to figure out how to stop it and fast Joker knows we're coming."

"I'm on it."

I looked over at Batman and gave him a grin as we jumped over another bridge. I was about to gloat when he interrupted me.

"Joker's planning on using the processer in the waste storage room and is going to unleash his TITAN into Gotham River." He said in his emotionless tone.

"Dammit." I said in defeat as we moved to higher ground. After climbing to the very top my communicator started going off.

"Shadow, according to the layout there are three control rooms to shut it down. The first one is above you." Breeze informed.

"Thanks babe, Batman probably knows what I know so we'll work together for the time being and stop Joker together." I said.

"Good but, what if the TITAN reaches Gotham?" She asked. Before I could answer Batman had done it for me.

"It won't reach Gotham." He said with determination.

"Have faith my dear. We'll take stop this crap from getting out."

"Okay, good luck to the both of you." She said as she clicked off.

We both arrived underneath a floor as we heard an irritated voice coming through the walls.

"I don't care how you do it I want it done now!" Joker snarled.

"Y-Yes sir!" A voice stuttered as we positioned ourselves across a broken old wall. Batman pulled out his Batclaw and pointed it at the wall.

"Whoa, is that thing a gun or something?" I asked. He then fired three hooks out of it and they all flew across the chamber and stuck into the wall. He then gripped on to the main cord they were all connected to and with all his strength ripped the wall down.

The thugs inside gasped in horror as the wall crumbled to the floor. I then made my move and jumped up to the ledge and into the room. No one had time to react as I took down each thug singlehandedly, as I was punching one guy I failed to see staggered to his feet and pointed a 9mm glock at my back. Before he could fire a Batarang swerved around him and knocked it out of his hand. He clenched his wrist in pain as he turned around to be greeted by a drop kick to his head. We looked around the room to see that the room was clear of thugs. I looked down at the thug Batman had just taken down to see a gun just a few inches from him. Embarrassed at my own stupidity I turned around and left made my way to the door.

"Thanks," I grunted as I walked out of the room.

"Don't mention it." He said as he followed me shortly after.

We made our way to the pump room where we overlooked Joker's men from an upper level. They were talking bullshit as we counted how many of them there were.

"How many?" I asked.

"Seven," Batman said as he pulled out a few batarangs. "That one by the controls is armed."

"I'll take care of him." I said as I positioned myself. I nodded over to him as he threw his Batarang I leaped over to the one by the control and landed a drop kick to his face as Batman's batarangs took out three other men.

One guy with stun rods ran towards me, but Batman jump down and tackled him to the ground. Once he got him to the ground he lifted his fist and punched the man in the face knocking him out cold. Another guy came towards me with a set of knives. He made multiple attempts to stab me but I dodged he attack with ease. I then grabbed both his twisted them causing him to drop his knife and delivered a punch to his face knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Batman swiped his cape across one man's face blinding him while delivering a barrage of punches to the others chest, he then jumped in the air and landed a kick to his face. As he fell to the ground the other man started to get his vision back only to see Batman's fist plant itself to his face. After he went down we looked around the area to see if we missed anyone. I chuckled as I looked over the unconscious bodies.

"Ha, no wonder Joker wants to make these losers stronger," I joked. "They go down way to easy."

"And that's how I like it," He said as he moved to the pump terminal. "When I'm done hear I need to find and destroy all the TITAN left over." He finished as he destroyed the terminal with his hacking tool.

"Yeah, could you imagine if Mask, Two-Face or Cobblepot got ahold of this?" I asked. "God only knows what kind of hell they could cause." He then destroyed the next terminal as he looked at me.

"Okay, two down one to go." He said as he walked out of the room.

We made our way to the next pump room to see that it was going to be much more difficult than the last. Like the last room, there were seven guards but they were all armed with assault rifles and they each had a suicide collar around their necks. Batman and used his batclaw to launch himself over to a nearby gargoyle while I used my cloaking to sneak over to a nearby vent. I quietly pried it off as I slowly crept through the air ducts. I turned on my glasses to see two guards standing on the floor above me and reached in my belt to pull out an explosive charge. I set it above me as Batman took out one guy walking on the catwalk by hanging him from one of the gargoyles. Before his collar went off I pulled out my detonator and pushed the button causing the floor beneath the thugs to crumble as they fell through. They landed on their backs and groaned in pain as I ran over and knocked both of their heads into the ground.

"Over here, I found him!" A voice yelled from above.

I looked up to see a man aiming his gun down at me and open fire on me. I ran back over to the air duct and dived through it as bullets rained down upon me. He ran out of bullets and tried reload, but was to slow as Batman snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

We took out every single one of Joker's men as we made our way to the control room and disabled the last pump. I breathed a sigh of relief as Batman immediately rushed out of the room.

"Hey, calm down," I said chasing after him. "The TITAN isn't going to go to the river take a minute and catch your breath." Apparently I said something to offend him as he turned around and gave me an annoyed glare.

"Every minute we waste is another minute Ivy has to spread her plants," Batman snarled. "If you want to waste time and take a nap then by all means go ahead. But I'm going after her and stopping her plants from taking over Gotham." He said as he turned away.

"Whoa, wait a minute," I said, as I caught up with him. "I didn't say take a break I meant just take a minute to breathe." He gave me a confused look. "You may be strong but you have limits, I know you want to stop Ivy and Joker but if you keep going on like this you're just going to tire yourself out."

"Yeah Bats, you're too stressed out," Jokers voice said over the speakers. "You need to relax a little, maybe go on a vacation or on a nice date oh, what about Catwoman? You two always do look like the perfect couple. What about you Shadow, got anyone waiting for you at home?"

"What the hell do you want you freak?" I snarled.

"Oh you do have someone," He exclaimed. "Can't wait to meet her." He said as we made our way to the elevators leading back topside, but before we could go anywhere electric barriers were blocking all the doors as me and Batman looked around in shock. "Anyways as you can imagine I'm a little mad at you two for ruining my plans, so I'm sending down a token of my displeasure, oh gosh I hope it doesn't hurt you to badly Bats as for your new side kick hell…I hope he screams louder than Dr. Young." He said a low tone of voice.

Ignoring his insult I then looked around and really examined the room. There were three elevators and three doors which were currently closed off. The room itself was round and large enough to fit twenty people. That's when I realized it.

"Shit, we literally just walked right into an ambush." I stated bluntly. Just then the room started to shake as Batman stood next to me.

"You're just noticing?" He asked sarcastically.

The walls then started to shake as the middle elevator door started to have dents coming out of it. We then started to hear growling as the doors were ripped apart to reveal a TITAN inmate. It roared loudly as charged at us with all its fury. Batman pulled out a Batarang and threw it at its head we both dived in separate directions as it stumbled into the electric barrier behind us.

I quickly ran over to it as it fell back and started punching it in the stomach. Thanks to my streantgh I was an equal match against it but that didn't stop a group of Joker from sending his thugs down in a separate elevator.

"Let's kill these bastards."

"Don't get too close to that thing."

"Don't worry, let's just-"

Before they could step foot outside the elevator Batman had begun his assault on them as he threw three Batarangs at three of the men. They went down easily but the two armed with knives were going to be some trouble. They quickly attacked Batman trying to land a cut across his face until he swiped his cape across one man's face and fought of the other. He landed a few punches into his chest as he finished him with a kick to the head. The other one had just gotten his vision back ran up behind Batman and wrapped his arms around his chest hoping to restrain him. It didn't as Batman pounded the back of his head into his face causing him to let go as Batman delivered a punch to his head knocking in to the ground.

I was locked in battle with the TITAN thug as took a massive swung at me. I dogged the hit and punched him in the face causing it to growl in pain as it turned its angry gaze back at me. Its green eyes shined bright as it picked me up and threw me against the wall. I fell to the ground in pain as I looked up to see it ready to charge at me again. Batman ran to my side and threw a Batarang at him as I jump out of the way at the last second.

As I regained my balance the elevator doors opened and to add more pain and misery ten more thugs showed up and started to swarm us. I drew my sword as they all charged at me with pipes, stun rods and knives.

I deflected one thugs attack with my sword as I pushed him into the electric barrier as one thug came at me with a set of stun rods. He swung them at me but I grabbed his wrist and twisted them causing him to drop them as I kicked him into another thug. I quickly picked up the stun rods as Batman came over and attacked the others as more started coming in through the elevators.

"Dammit, how many men does joker have?" I asked as I lunged the stun rod into one man's chest. Batman didn't answer as he knocked out one man's teeth and kicked another guy in his stomach.

Just then the TITAN thug roared at us as it charged at us like a bull. Batman and I flipped over the men as it intentionally knocked down half of Jokers thugs. They all lay on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain as it grabbed one of the nearby thugs and threw him at us. He missed of course and sent the poor bastard into the wall as more of Jokers men appeared in the elevators.

"Screw them," I said. "Let's just have the big guy tear them apart."

"Hmm, that's not bad idea." He said. "Clear me a path to him I got an idea." I nodded as the thugs started to surround us thanks to my strength I was able to pick one guy up and through him at the crowd clearing a path to the behemoth. Batman wasted no time running at him as the beast did the same. Just before it could hit Batman flipped over him and caused him to crash into the electric wall.

It let out a yelp as it fell to its knees Batman quickly ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around its neck. The monster roared as it swings its massive hands around wildly knocking down all of Jokers men. As it knocked the last one away sending him flying into the wall I ran up to it and started attacking its stomach again. I landed a few heavy blows to its stomach as the monster slumped to its knees.

"Shadow, move!" Batman yelled his voice sounding strained. I leaped out of the way as Batman flipped over the monsters back with his hand gripped tight on the monsters head and slammed it into the ground. The monster let out a growl as its body lay unconscious on the ground surrounded by even more unconscious thugs. I stood there for a minute catching my breath as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Take a minute to catch your breath," He suggested. "You'll need it."

"Thanks," I grumbled as we left the room and the multiple broken bodies along with it.

* * *

><p>Almost done boys and girls just three more chapters and I can get started on Arkham City.<p>

Please read and review and tips are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12: Mother Nature's Fury

Chapter 12: Mother Nature's Fury

Authors Note: Thanks again for your support sgt surge and thank you for your reviews GadgetCid I hope to hear from you soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum.

* * *

><p>After that fight with the TITAN thug and all of those goons we climbed up the destroyed elevator and made our way topside. We were blocked by a wall which was no trouble for Batman and his explosive gel. He sprayed some on and blew it up allowing us to move onto a ledge overlooking the east side of Arkham Island that was now covered in Ivy's vines. As we overlooked the area we saw not just overgrown vines but more of those pods and pale trees with glowing orbs probably filled with that poison we encountered back in the mansion.<p>

"Breeze, Ivy's plants are going out of control on the Island," I explained. "I'm going after her now, have they reached Gotham yet?" I asked.

"No, Ivy should still be in the gardens where you left her," She said. "Only that place is the heart of her power if you go there you'll definitely be walking into a trap."

"That's what she thinks." Batman said slyly to his contact.

"Hey, if Batman thinks he can beat her then I can too," I said with confidence. "Besides fire and blades are plants worst nightmares."

"Just be careful." She said in a worried tone of voice. "She's got the power to turn plants into monsters, she not even human."

"Nor am I and neither is Batman." I said in a cocky tone of voice as Batman gave me a glare. "We'll have this all wrapped up and I'll be home for dinner."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She said slyly, I could just see her grinning in front of the many monitors in the penthouse. I couldn't wait to go home and be with her. "Anyways, good luck and also if you could,"

"I'm not gonna get you Batman's autograph." I stated bluntly.

"Dammit."

"Goodbye love." I said as I clicked off. I sighed in frustration as I looked over at Batman. "What?"

"Girl trouble?" He asked.

"Pfft, no if Bruce Wayne taught me anything it's how to keep a girl calm. She's just a big fan of yours."

"I'm flattered." He muttered as we made our way down to the ground.

Lucky for us Ivy wasn't exactly working for Joker she was just a distraction for him to keep us busy. Batman and I made our way through the plant infested tunnels as we noticed some of Jokers men and the local asylum crazies were being strangled by Ivy's vines and their veins showing through their faces. We walked out of the tunnel and back to the main yard as we heard Ivy's voice echo throughout the area.

"_You will pay Batman for hurting my babies!" _Ivy said through the plants.

"Oh god," Joker groaned over the speakers. "Does she ever stop going on about those plants of hers?" Just then the vines started to break out of the ground while the ones stuck on the wall were tightening around the buildings.

"_When I'm finish with Batman and his friend I'll be coming after you Joker!"_ Ivy threatened.

"Will you really," He asked sarcastically. "Well, that's gratitude isn't it? Women, you give them present's experimental chemicals and nice costumes and they still turn on you. Well, good luck to ya toots I got an army a city sized dose of TITAN and a bag of weed killer. Come and find me when you're done with Bat-brain and Sha-dork ," He then started to sound cheerful. "Oh this will be fun you bring the wine, and I'll make the salad." He finished in a dark tone of voice. I turned to Batman as we approached the gardens.

"Now that's a guy with girl trouble." I joked. "Especially when that girl can make fifty foot plant monsters."

He let out a grunt as we walked through the doors. As we walked in we were immediately block off by a giant root. Batman bumped my shoulder and motioned over to the vent. As we climbed in Ivy's voice echoed through the vines.

"_So you're here at last,"_ She said. _"Do you like what I've done with the place? My babies are growing come and see."_

I looked around the garden to see the vines glowing with TITAN and large sick looking trees with red orbs. Then I looked over to see some of the pods we've been destroying chewing on the corpses of Joker's men.

"If this is like when they're growing I'd hate to see what they are like when they are fully grown." I said.

"They're not pretty," Batman said as we walked to the glass room. "If they fully grow with Jokers TITAN they could become even more dangerous than before."

"Don't worry I got some white phosphorus grenades," I said pulling out some black grenade. "They'll take care of any mutant plants she throws at us."

"Be careful with those," He warned. "Fires always spread in a forest."

We then walked through the doors leading to the glass room as Ivy kept trying to scare us through her vines. Ignoring her we just kept pressing on. We made our way to the flooded corridor where Joker had killed that guard as we saw a whole tree growing in the center.

"Are you ready for me?" She asked. "Do you think you can handle me?" Just then a large vine broke through the door Joker had destroyed clearing a way for us to Ivy. The vine slowly pulled back as the tip was motioning for us to follow it. "I'm waiting, come to me." She lured.

We walked through the plants and wreckage as that vine was leading us towards Ivy's chamber. "I'm just through here waiting for you." She said as we followed after the vine.

We followed it towards her chamber when two security guards stood between us. I walked up to see if they were okay when Batman grabbed my shoulder.

"Careful, Ivy has the power to manipulate men to her will." Batman explained.

I looked over at the guards again closely to see that they're eyes were glowing green. The both of them attacked us as we stood our ground. I brought my foot out and kicked the one guard in the stomach and grabbed his head as I delivered my knee to his face. Batman dogged the other guards punch and grabbed him by his wrist as he flipped him over his shoulder. He then brought his fist down on his face knocking him out cold.

"Cakewalk." I said as we made our way into Ivy's chamber.

We slowly walked in being cautious of the plants as they slowly moved around us. Batman walked over to the large vine that's been leading us here and kneeled down next to it. He pulled out the syringe filled the antidote and was ready to inject it into the plant when a smaller vine popped up and smacked it out of his hand.

"I won't let you destroy it Batman!" Ivy said as she stood in the center of the room.

"I told you to go to your cell." Batman snarled.

"I was a fool, I thought the plants were in pain," She said as the ground beneath her started to break. "But now I realize they were evolving growing stronger." She held her arms out as a large vine wrapped around her legs. The ground then erupted as a large vine broke through the earth and lifted her up. Just then the ground started shaking bad as a large flower broke out and hovered over Ivy. "And now we'll grow together." She said as she was lifted into the flowers…mouth? I don't know.

Anyways the flower petals closed around her as more roots and vines broke out of the ground. The main flower opened up to reveal Ivy hiding behind a thin sheet of glass. Batman pulled out his Batarangs as I drew my sword.

"Give in to a more powerful force Batman." She shouted.

Batman's response was to throw his Batarangs at Ivy only for them to bounce off the thin barrier. The plant monster must have gotten angry as it raised one of its tentacles, (A/N: For simplicity I'm calling them tentacles.) and plunged it into the ground.

The ground rumbled again as Batman looked around frantically.

"Shadow, get out of the way!" He yelled as he dived out of the way. I followed his lead just before a dozen vines with razor sharp thorns ripped out of the ground and tried to tangle onto something.

"Holy shit," I yelled as I staggered next to Batman. "Remind me to thank you."

I pulled out a few throwing knives and threw then at the plants face. It let out a loud shriek as its tentacles tried to stab me. I swiped my sword agross one of them landing a cut across its side. It pulled back flailing it around in pain as green liquid splashed all over the place.

"No, my baby," Ivy screamed. "You'll pay for that you monster!"

"All out of cash at the moment my dear." I joked as the two tentacles flower pods opened up and started firing spores at me. Using my super speed I ran out of the way as the orange orbs rained down upon me. I ran towards the wall and with all my strength climbed up it, as Batman used this distraction to attack Ivy again. Only this time her barrier was gone allowing him to get a clear shot at Ivy herself. His Batarangs finally hit her causing her monster to collapse to the ground. I dropped down to the ground as Batman ran over to the monster, he pulled out his device that created his explosive gel and sprayed it on the barrier that protected Ivy. He slowly stepped back as Ivy pressed her hands against the barrier with a frantic look on her face.

"Don't do it Batman!" She screamed.

The monster slowly rose as Batman raised his detonator and pressed the button. The explosion went off as Ivy let out a loud scream. She then readied her vines as they dug into the ground again.

"You're just making me angry!" She growled as more thorn vines shot out of the ground. I pulled out one of my phosphorus grenades and threw it into the vines. It went off burning all the vines as she shrieked.

"How dare you use that horrible weapon," She yelled as she raised her vines that were holding Jokers men and some Arkham guards. "I need some help boys."

The six of them ran towards us as Batman and I stood our ground. The three of them ran towards Batman as he punched one in the stomach multiple times and upper cut to his face. He then leaped into the air and kicked another guy in the face the thug went down as Batman walked over to him and punched his face. The last one ran over to him and tried to punch him but Batman grabbed his arm and slammed him onto the ground before kicking him in the face.

My three thugs ran over to me but Ivy was mostly pissed at me for burning her plants and focused all her attention on me. I shot a stun dart at the one and sliced the other one at his ankles as a vine wrapped around my legs. The last thug tried to punch me in the face but I blocked with my wrist and smashed the butt of my sword into his head.

"Gotham will be mine!" She roared as she fired more spores at me.

"Shadow!" Batman yelled as he tried to rescue me but was blocked off by Ivy's thorn vines.

I then cut the vine restraining my legs as I leaped out of the way avoiding her spores. I sprinted towards the wall as I climbed up it again and jumped off it. I flew towards Ivy and grabbed onto the vine bar as she had her monster try to swing me off. I reached for my belt and pulled out a mine and stuck it to the center of the vines. Ivy gave me a panicked look as I saluted her and back flipped off the monster and landed on the ground. I pulled out the detonator and pressed the button blowing the monster up.

The monster spat out more green ooze and swung around wildly crashing into the walls and ceiling. The monster crashed onto the ground as Ivy reached her hand out to us. She let out a scream as her and the monster was dragged to the unknown caverns below.

The walls started to collapse around us as rocks started falling down on us. Batman grabbed me by the waist as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and fired his batclaw at the ledge of an opening in the roof. We flew through the opening and landed on a nearby cliff as we heard small explosions in the distance. We both looked up to see fireworks going off in the distance forming smiling faces in the sky as a voice came out through the intercom.

"Batman," Joker exclaimed. "I know it's been a long hard night for you and having that emo punk with you completely ruined your fun but good news the partys up to start. We've got something for everyone music, dancing, chemicals that create monsters you don't want to miss it. So bring your friend and get your asses over to the cell block for your big surprise."

The line went dead as some eerie music started to play while the fireworks still went off only forming an arrow instead. I looked over to Batman and he gave me a concerned look.

"Are you ready to end this madness?" I asked.

"Yes, but know this if I even get the feeling that you might kill him I will stop you if I must." He said his voice holding no remorse.

"Hey c'mon have I lead you astray so far," I asked in a smart-aleck tone.

"Maybe you should stay here."

That pissed me right off.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to," I asked, my voice coded in anger. "Need I remind you that I am not your stupid little partner? I'm my own boss and I go where I please."

"Shadow, I can't have you kill people." He said through his teeth.

"Why the hell not?" I asked in disbelief. "Look around you, look at all the lives he's taken, the damage he's caused…the friends he crippled." I whispered that last part but I think he heard me.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, look we're wasting time let's just get over to the cell block."

He nodded as we ran through the main yard and towards the tunnel. While we ran I kept sneaking glances over at Batman thinking about what I had just said. I still couldn't believe that I mentioned Barbra to him. It was not just Joker but also Batman's fault that she's reduced to nothing more than a cripple. My aunt Barbra she used to spend time with me all the time when I stayed with Wayne. She taught me about how to be kind, caring and to tell from right from wrong. I let out a chuckle when Batman brought me to her house that night I tried to kill Pauli and she smacked me something fierce. She didn't hate me for it bless her she was just angry that I had even consider killing a person.

But then a few months after that…I got the call. I remember punching Alfred in his arm screaming for him to hurry up as he drove me to the hospital. There were cops and doctors trying to stop me from seeing her but they couldn't have stopped me they shouldn't have stopped me. I remember seeing her lying in that hospital bed with tubes and machines sticking out of her. Cuts and bruises on her face, but when the doctors told me what had happened to her I was furious.

Joker had shot her Batman had failed to save her. I hated them both my blood boils at the thought of them. I vowed revenge and I will have it. I don't know what that Talia chick was talking about but I will end this madness with my blade alone.

I was cut from my thoughts as the music and fireworks got louder. I looked over to see Joker's face painted on a wall made of plywood as some men. Batman and I walked up to the entrance as one of Joker's thugs held a clip board. He held out a hand as he looked down at the list.

"Guest list only," He said. "If your names not on the list you ain't going in." He then looked at his clip board and started thinking out loud. "Let's see 'A' no that's not right…'B' Bane…um oh here it is Batman. Hey looks like you're the guest of honor." He then looked at me. "Oh and a plus one I'll have to mark you under guest."

The men standing next to him started clapping as we walked up to the doors. I turned to the two on my right as Batman turned to the two on his left. I grabbed one guy by his head and head-butted him while Batman landed a few punches on the other thugs face. Another thug tried to punch him but he grabbed his wrist swung him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. He then wrapped the thugs arm around his leg and gave it a pull as a sickening crack was heard. I finished my thug off as he tried to punch me and I just simple grabbed his wrist and landed a nasty punch to his elbow snapping his arm in half like a twig.

"All too easy." I said as we walked up to the doors.

We both walked through the doors to be greeted by two rows of cheering thugs. They were all cheering and clapping as we walked down the aisle. They all wore party hats and had their faces painted as we both stopped in the center of the room. I looked over at Batman.

"It's your call." I said.

He nodded as he flexed his fingers, before I knew what had happened a man was down holding his now bloody nose as Batman attacked a cluster of Joker thugs. I ran over to group of thugs and began my attack as well. Lucky for me my strength allowed me to take them down much easier than Batman as they all fell to the ground with just a few hits. They then started to surround us as Batman asked me to give him my hand. I grabbed onto his wrist and held on tight as he pulled me over his back and I kicked a man in his face. He then swung me around as I rapidly kicked more men knocking them all out one by one. When we were done there was only one man left as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Party poopers no cake for you." He said as slumped down onto the ground.

"C'mon there's nothing stopping us now." I said as I walked over to the doors.

"Don't be so sure," Batman warned. "The Joker is full of surprises."

We both took a minute to catch our breath before walking through the doors.

I was nervous as hell, I was so close to the end so close to finally achieving what I had planned the second I had entered Arkham. It was all dawning a upon this moment I only hope I was as ready as I thought I was.


	13. Chapter 13: Joker's Party

Chapter 13: Joker's Party

Authors Note: Thank you to all who read my story and all that jazz also thank you my reviewer's sgt surge and GadgetCid also thank you my newest reviewer salmoncarppacio007 glad you like my story. Here's what we've been waiting for the battle between Joker Batman and Shadow enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum just my oc's Jayden, Breeze and Dusk.

* * *

><p>We had entered the cell blocks visiting room as a T.V. with the Joker came on at the other end of the room.<p>

"Are you excited boys," Joker asked as we approached the T.V. "We've been building up to this point all night. Don't tell me you've not been looking forward to it, I know I have." The T.V. was lifted up to reveal Joker sitting right in front of us.

'_What a shocker.'_

"Everyone always said I should be on television. You don't want to miss this really. It's going to be a blast." He said putting emphasis on that last part as he set the T.V down and sprinted away and the T.V Joker started counting down.

"10…9…8…7, 6, 5, 4…3…2…1!"

We jumped back as the T.V blew up destroying the wall in front of us. My ears were ringing as I staggered to my feet I looked over at Batman who also got to his feet and stormed off after Joker. I got up after him and followed him down the hall and to the main cell blocks.

We slowly walked in to the man we've been after all night, the man responsible for all this pain and madness. Sitting on a throne on top of a mountain of manikins. The Joker and…Scarface?

"Why didn't you stop those two?" he asked the small wooden doll. Batman and I walked towards him as a thug charged at us. Batman casually raised the back of his fist and knocked him out with no effort.

"Me?" He said mimicking the dolls voice. "It was your plan you goofy clown!"

Another thug ran towards me and tried to punch me, but I caught his fist and flipped him on his back just as Batman casually knocked out another thug. We stood our ground in front of Joker's throne as he looked at his puppet in anger.

"I'm sending you back to the ventriloquist where you belong." He said as he threw the doll at our feet. We then heard stomping as two giant TITAN thugs ran out of the shadows and were about to attack us if they weren't already chained to the wall like dogs.

"You two just had to go and spoil everything didn't you," He snarled. "Beating up Bane, locking up Cobblepot, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley my hobby by the way! And ruining all my lovely venom plants."

"You should be lucky that I didn't get to Harley before Batman," I snarled. "I'm still pissed off at what you did to Young."

"Aww…That's right when we talked on the phone awhile back you sounded so mad," He pouted but then started to chuckle. "I just loved how the doctor felt when she said your name on the phone like I was supposed to be afraid of you. Too bad you didn't do her any good."

"You will pay for her death and you sins."

"It's over Joker." Batman chipped in.

"Over, oh my dear delusional dark knight it hasn't even begun." He said as he pulled a nearby lever that was next to his throne. Just then the chains around the TITAN giant's neck came loose and stomped towards us as a handful of Joker's regular goons stood around us.

The TITAN thugs roared at us and charged at us with all their might knocking down multiple thugs along the way. Batman threw two batarangs at them blinding them and causing them to crash into the wall. They rubbed they're heads trying to ease the pain as Batman and I dealt with the thugs.

Batman ran over and landed a kick to one thugs face as I used my entire body and tackled myself into a whole group of thugs. I got up and stomp my foot into one guys face as Batman brought his fist down into the other face. Some got up and had started to attack us.

Batman dodged ones attack and brought his knee to his stomach another thug's swung a pipe at him. Batman grabbed the pipe ripped it from his hands and jabbed it into his stomach and the swung it across his head knocking him out. Meanwhile I was dodging two stun rods from a crazy inmate wearing a muzzle. He took a stab at my head but I dodged it and swiped my sword across his stomach. As he went down another inmate with knives attacked me repeatedly. I blocked with my sword with little effort as sparks flew out with each hit I pushed him away at the last hit and brought my left fist to his face. He went flying across the room as I swiped my sword down causing the blood to fly off my sword.

"I'm surprised at you Joker," I said as I turned to him. "Surprised that you didn't just inject all your men with that TITAN crap."

"Well funny story," He said as he straightened himself in his chair. "I was going to inject them all with the formula but two stupid morons dressed like a bat and a Gothic army boy destroyed my entire facility so I had to make do with what I had."

"My heart breaks for you it really does." I said sarcastically.

"You know I really do hate you." He snarled. "This was supposed to be me and Batman's night but you had to just go and interfere with my plans. Now I get to watch my monsters tear you limb from limb."

Just then the TITAN thugs roared at us and charged at us full speed. One went fumbling away after Batman threw a batarang at him while the other charged at me. I jumped over him as he stopped in his tracks he turned at me as his eyes glowed violently. He roared as he stomped over to me and I walked over to him.

He swung his fist at me and I dodged it with ease, which made him angry as he raised his other fist at me and brought it down upon me. I jumped back as his fist smashed into the ground causing the ground to shake as he left a crater were his fist hit. I ran over and rammed my shoulder into his stomach he let out a gasp as landed a barrage to his stomach. He slumped to the ground as I prepared to finish him off.

I raised my left fist and punched him in the center of his face, then I brought an uppercut to his chin causing his head to fly up I then jumped in the air and grabbed the top of his bald head and smashed it to the ground finishing him off. I took a few breathes as I looked over at Batman's battle.

He stood his ground his eyes fearless as the monster roared at him. He threw his batarang at the monsters face causing it to crash into the wall. It stumbled back holding his head as Batman lunged at him as fast as he could. He delivered a barrage of punches to its stomach and for a finisher jumped up into the air and stomped on its head taking out the final TITAN thug.

We overlooked the cell block to see multiple thugs lying on the ground in pools of their own blood as we stood in front of Joker's throne the man himself was applauding us as we confronted him.

"Nicely done boys," He congratulated. "You deserve a prize."

"My trip to Hawaii." I said.

"No, sorry but you only came in second compared to Bats," He said in a sad tone. "But how about your old pal Commissioner Gordon."

Just then we heard a noise and when we turned we saw the man himself tied up and hanging over us. I thought about how he could have gotten here when I thought back to that guard on that boat next to the medical wing when we first saved Gordon.

"I knew that guard at the boat looked suspicious." I said.

"What gave it away the fact that you couldn't see his face through his helmet when you could see other guard's faces through their helmets?" Joker asked.

"No, when there just happened to be a boat with a guard next to the medical building while the whole island was currently being taken over and the fact that I don't remember Batman or Gordon calling it in." At that the Joker laughed.

"This kid is pretty smart Bats maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to chase him off otherwise Gordon might be at home right now with his poor paraplegic daughter." My fist tightened at that crude Joke as he reached into his pocket. "Speaking of which, he looks a little run down lets pep him up." He then pulled out a strange looking gun and fired it at Gordon.

"No!" Batman shouted as he dived in front of Gordon and took the shot.

"Batman!" Gordon and I yelled as I ran over to him to see a dart sticking in his chest, normally it wouldn't be a problem but his suit had a large gash across his chest revealing his bare chest. I looked over to see the dart stuck right into his chest as I yanked it out of him.

"Get away!" He struggled to say as he pushed me away. His arm started bulging as he punched his fist into the ground.

"Oh, here we go!" Joker exclaimed. "We're gonna have some fun now kiddies!" I turned to attack him only for him to stab a stun rod into my chest. I screamed in pain as he chuckled in delight I fell to the ground as he walked over to Batman who was trying his hardest to resist the formula. "You're trying to resist the change, that's not fair!" He yelled as he kicked Batman in his face. "C'mon give in!" Batman said nothing as he smacked him across his face.

Joker stumbled back as he rubbed his face. Shrugging off Batman's punch he went right back to antagonizing him.

"So, you wanna play hard ball Bats do ya," He then reached in his coat and pulled out a white feather. "Your call."

He then walked over and started poking Batman with the feather but was immediately smacked out of his hands. Joker took a few steps back and started growling.

"Oh, you're ruining my big night!" He yelled. "Months of planning down the crapper. I just wanted to bring down your grim façade and for once let you see the world as I see it. Giggling in a corner and bleeding, but you've denied me even that." He raised the gun to his chin. "I have nothing to live for."

He pulled the trigger and fell to the ground I looked at his seemingly lifeless body and moved over so that I was face to face with him. Like in all horror movies where you think the killers dead his eyes shot opened and were now glowing green.

(Arkham Island No one's POV)

Outside cops and news reporters were scattered all over the outside trying to get inside. Above the cell blocks a lone helicopter with a Gotham News logo hovered over the building. Its light shining down on the nearly destroyed island the journalist Jack Ryder was alerting Gotham of its crisis.

"Arkham Asylum is still under lock down with its staff at the mercy of the rampaging inmates," He informed. "Just ten minutes ago we received this taped message." He played it as Joker's voice came on.

"_Greetings Gotham Joker here, Arkham is mine! Soon I'll unleash madness untold into the streets of Gotham but first, direct your eyes to the rooftops and witness the final destruction of your dear dark knight. Also to anyone else who would even think about coming at me for revenge let's say…Robin or Nightwing perhaps? Let me show you what I'll do to you by demonstrating on the newcomer in town Shadow!"_ The message ended as Ryder started talking again.

"We've been circling the roof since, Wait, there Joker is making his move!"

On the rooftop of the cellblocks a dark figure went flying through the roof to reveal it to be Shadow. He landed on the ground in front of the hole in the roof as something big climbed up after him.

His hair was spiked down the middle of his scalp, his bones were sticking out of his arms behind his knees and through his fingers, his ribcage had broken through his chest, his spinal cord was jagged and sticking out of his back and his muscles were bigger than any mans. Joker was now what he always has been a monster.

He climbed onto the roof holding a still transforming Batman in his right hand as he looked at him then back at the helicopter.

"Showtime, Batman!" He exclaimed his voice even sounding like a monsters. He kicked Shadow down below onto the lower part of the roof and threw Batman down along with him. "Let's give the roof something to talk about."

They looked around to see a gruesome painting of the Joker's face on the roof and looked to see the walls were caged in with barbed wire and boards. It was no longer rooftop it was an arena.

"Three freaks in a fight to the death." He chuckled as he jumped down with them. He stomped over to Shadow who tried to punch Joker in the face but was to worn down from the stun rod to get a good reach. Joker easily pulled away dodging his attack and back hand him with his giant deformed hand. He sent him flying across the arena and then stomped over to Batman. He raised his foot and kicked the Dark Knight sending him sliding across the arena as well.

"And for one night only please welcome our special guest referee." He raised his hand over to Gordon who was now strapped to a chair which electrocuted him shortly after.

Joker then returned his attention to Batman and lifted him off the ground. He held him out as he started getting frustrated again.

"Come on change," He snarled. "Get crazy it's the only way to beat me." He then pulled him closer so they were face to face. "You know you want to." He said in a dark tone of voice.

"Never!" he snarled as he raised his syringe and stuck it into his chest.

"You wasted the antidote on yourself?" Joker asked as he threw him. "Now that's funny."

Batman hit the electrical fence as Joker leaped over and tried to crush him with his feet. Batman dived out of the way and over to Shadow as he readied himself for battle.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured as he pulled out a batarang.

"Hysterical, but you still spoiled my fun and for that I'll paint Arkham with your blood." He flexed his arms out. "Let's get ready to tango!"

Batman and Shadow stood their ground as Joker stomped over to them. He raised his massive hand and new sharpened finger nails and brought it down on the two of them. They both dived out of the way as Shadow kicked Joker's face he then ran over and delivered a few punches to his chest. Thanks to his strength he was able to make Joker grunt a little bit but it wasn't enough to take him down.

"Damn, that TITAN crap is stronger than I expected." Shadow grunted.

"Told you kid, you would regret fighting me." He raised his hand and tried to attack him but Shadow jumped back avoiding his attack. He drew his sword and leaped at Joker only for him to swipe his giant hand across and swatting Shadow across the arena.

Batman threw a batarang at Joker's head getting his attention. Joker let out a dark chuckle as he leaped over to Batman. Batman rolled out of the way as Joker stabbed his nails into the ground. He was stuck as Batman ran landed a few hits in his face he delivered an uppercut to his chin which caused Joker to get loose from the ground. He wiped the blood from his chin and jumped back up onto the ledge.

"Get them boy's I soften them up for you." He ordered.

Batman and Shadow stood back to back as twenty of Joker's goons showed up.

Batman and Shadow looked at each other over their shoulders and nodded. Joker's men attacked as Batman grabbed Shadow by his wrist and swung him around. Shadow held his feet out and kicked any approaching thug in their face. When Batman had stopped ten thugs were lying flat on the ground. The other ten slowly crept over wielding pipes, chains, stun rods and knives.

"I'll take five and you can have five." Shadow said.

"Fine, but leave Joker to me." Batman said.

"No promises."

Shadow leaped over and attacked five of his thugs. One swiped across Shadows head with a pipe but Shadow ducked and delivered a thrust kick to his stomach and sent him flying into the electric wall. Two men with knives attacked as Shadow readied his sword. They made multiple attempts to cut and stab him but they're blades were met with his own. Shadow raised his sword and swiped it across one man's knives completely cutting them in half. The other man made an attempt to stab him but was met with Shadows blade across his stomach. The man slouched down in pain as Shadow knocked out the other thug. Another thug tried to attack him with a chain and wrapped it around his sword. He tried to pull back but was weak against Shadows strength as he pulled him into the air and slammed him into the wall. The last thug panicked as he pulled out a hand gun. He fired it at Shadow but Shadow used his newfound speed and dodged every shot. He teleported at every shot as he slowly walked towards him, the thug ran out of bullets and reloaded as fast as he could but the second he replaced the clip Shadow took the gun and shot him in the leg.

"Fucking lightweights." Shadow said as he looked over at Batman.

He simply dodged each and every attack that was made as he fought the thugs. He swiped his cape across three of their faces and landed a barrage of punches to one of the thugs. He then flipped over one man and wrapped his arm around his neck and flipped him onto the ground. He sent a kick to one man's head and tackled another man to the ground and punched him in the face. Another guy attacked with a pipe but was to slow as Batman ripped the pipe from his hands a swiped him from under his feet and brought the pipe down on his head. The last thug ran over to a locker and pulled out an assault rifle and was about to fire when Batman pulled out his Batclaw and fired the cable at the gun and yanked the gun out of his hands. Batman then leaped over and delivered a kick to the thugs head knocking him out cold.

Batman and Shadow met back in the center of the arena as Joker hopped back down into the arena. He flexed his claws out and snarled at us.

"Great those were the last of my men." He grunted. "You two are real party poopers you know that."

"Tell it to someone who cares." Shadow said as him and Batman covered Joker from both sides.

"Trust me kid when I'm through with you…you'll be begging me to kill you."

"Never gonna happen." Batman snarled.

"Show me what you've got boys!" Joker shouted.

The two warriors charged at the TITAN Joker and attacked with everything they had. Joker swung at Batman but missed as he punched the Joker across his lip. Shadow sent a kick into his stomach and did a backflip kicking Joker in his chin.

Joker grunted as he sent a thrust kick to Shadow, Shadow raised his arms over his face as Joker landed his kick into him. He was sent sliding across the arena as Batman fought on. He landed a few punches into his stomach but failed to do any real damage. Joker raised his giant hand trying to squash the Dark knight but missed at the last second as he dived between the giant's legs.

Joker let out an angry roar and was about to attack Batman but was cut off as Shadow jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Get off me you pathetic little roach!" Joker yelled, but Shadow was not gonna give up that easily.

He pulled out a small throwing knife and started stabbing it into his neck. Blood splattered over his hand and mask as Joker let out a chuckle.

"That tickles." He said as he back up into the electric fence. They both got electrocuted as Shadows body went limp and collapsed on the ground. Joker chuckled as he placed the heel of his foot on his head. Before he could crush Shadow's head Batman had fired his Batclaw at Joker's back. The hooks dug into his back as Batman pulled Joker away from the young vigilante.

"You just had to interfere didn't you?" Joker grunted. "Why do you care about him so much? He's not your partner he hates you just as much as he hates me and will kill you when he gets the chance."

"Because I owe him more than you," Batman snarled. "And I will not let you kill him!"

He pulled back and Joker fell to his hands and knees onto the spot he had fallen on earlier weakening the floorboards beneath him. Batman ran over and slammed his fist into Joker's face casing him to fall onto his back. Batman jumped up ready to slam his face into the ground but Joker rolled out of the way a smacked him into the electric fence. He stomped over to him and picked him up with his giant hand and held Batman against the fence shocking him.

"Looks like this is the end ay Batman?" Joker said.

Before he could finish him off he felt something stab into his back. He threw Batman down on the ground and had started his attack on Shadow. Shadow landed multiple cut across Joker's chest but it wasn't enough to stop him as Joker brought his hand down on him. Shadow raised his hands and was locked in a battle of strength with Joker.

"So, that formula you took really did do something for you." Joker said.

"I told you, pump yourself with that crappy TITAN and I'll fight you with my Adonis formula and send your ass down to hell." Shadow grunted.

"Sorry kid this is one fight you can't win."

Just then Joker raised his left hand and was about to strike when Shadow raised his sword and stabbed Jokers hand. The blade went through his hand as Joker screamed in both anger and pain. He then kicked Shadow sending him into a corner and brought his hand down crushing his body. Joker looked over to see Batman unconscious and looked down to see Shadow broken.

He laughed manically into the night as climbed back up the ledge and pointed at the helicopter.

"Hey Ryder here's a good topic for your show," Joker shouted. "The new and improved Joker finally destroyed the fearless Dark-"

He was cut off when he felt the familiar hooks of the Batclaw digging into his back. He looked over his shoulder to see the Dark Knight himself pulling on the cables.

"Dammit let me go!" Joker struggled as he was in a tug of war with Batman.

He had almost lost his grip when Shadow got up and started pulling on the cords as well. Using his strength the two of them pulled the Joker down as he fell into the ground and onto some power generators.

The two hero's caught they're breath as Joker clawed his way out of the ground. He staggered to his feet as he tried to shake off the electricity.

"Stings don't it?" Shadow joked.

"Oh no, it's fine," He said sarcastically. "Ready for the next round?"

"Always," Batman growled.

"What?"

"I'll never let you win." He said as he spayed some explosive gel on his right knuckles.

The two adversaries jumped towards each other as Batman raised his fist into Joker's face. When he made contact he a small explosion erupted between them as they both flew back. Joker screamed in defeat as his massive body fell to the floor.

Batman looked down at his destroyed gauntlet and looked over at where Shadow was standing only for him to be gone. His eyes widened when he looked over at Joker to see Shadow standing over him with his sword pointing at his head.

Acting fast he pulled out a batarang and threw it at Shadows hand and knocked his sword out of his hands. Shadow swung his hands around trying to shake off the pain as he looked over at batman.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he yelled. "Do you think it would be so easy to kill a man with no remorse?"

Boy did that sound familiar. It reminded him of a cold night just like this. It reminded him of how scared he was of Batman. It reminded him of how weak he was.

It reminded him of how he hated himself.

Shadow reached in behind his coat and pulled out a .44 magnum. He aimed it at the helicopter and fired a few rounds at it causing it to fly away from the island.

"Seems familiar ay Batman," He said as he reloaded his gun. "You, me an unconscious criminal whom you've knocked out and I've only softened up."

"Jayden…" He whispered.

"Why the hell won't you kill him though seriously," He asked in disbelief. "He breaks out, kills and you catch him lock him up and he does it again rinse and repeat." He said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Dammit will you stop it!" He shouted.

"No I won't! He's ruined my life in so many ways that you can't even imagine." He held up a finger for each deed. "He crippled my aunt Barbra he's killed my best friend Jason and killed Dr. Young. Why won't you kill him are you afraid."

"NO!" He shouted. "It's not…look he wants people to kill him he feeds on the thought of a once good person killing him and becoming just as ugly as him. That's what he wants from me he wants me to break my rule he wants me to kill him. I feel what you feel whenever I see Barbra in her chair or when I see Jim and even when I see Robin I always think of Jason. I have to live with those horrors for the rest of my life Jayden, and I don't want that for you I never did."

"Well, there is only one way to stop me from making that choice Batman." Shadow ripped off his mask and pocketed his glasses as his short black hair blew in the wind. "I'll fight you not as Shadow but the scared little boy who you stopped all those years ago."

"Jayden we don't have to do this." Batman pleaded.

"Yes, we do."

Jayden picked up his sword and did a few swings with it as he prepared himself. He did one final twirl as he held his sword in front of him. Batman shook his head in disappointment as he cracked his knuckles.

"So be it." Batman said in a sad tone.

Jayden chuckled as his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright the battle between them and the Joker is over now it's the final conclusion between Jayden and Batman. Thank you to all who have read and stuck with me and thank you my fellow reviewers. Also check out a fellow reviewer salmoncarppacio007's story A Tale Of Two Thieves. It is pretty good.<strong>

**Also I need some advice for my Arkham City story. It's gonna start of slow at first but when it gets started I'm iffy on some subjects.**

**First off I'm gonna involve Breeze and Dusk in this story more and they are each going to have a small story like Catwoman or Robin. When they first get to Arkham City Shadow, Breeze and Dusk are going to be separated and are going to look for each other and look for a way out.**

**Second I've already figured out what I'm gonna do with Breeze and how she's gonna start out in Arkham City, but I can't figure out how I'm gonna start it for Shadow and Dusk. Dusk is Shadow's Robin he's a good fighter but not great. ****I don't know if I should have him be dropped off in Joker's territory and captured by Joker that way he would be held hostage by him and used for Batman to get the cure or if I should have him break free and help Batman.**

**Third I already have a story for Shadow but I want him to have a fancy start too I'm conflicted between him being on display in Cobblepots museum for revenge or delivered to Ra's Al Ghul by Hugo Strange I mean they are gonna meet later but I don't know if I want it to be now or later you know.**

**Okay well one or two more chapters to go hopefully it will be done soon this week. So until then see ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Dark Knight vs. The Shadow Knight

Authors Note: Well this is it folks the final conclusion to Batman and Shadow's feud and the final chapter of Different Kind Of Justice. I like to thank all my reviewers and people who read my story. Starting with srgt surge for being my first reviewer (sighs) so many memories. Also to GadgetCid hope you enjoy my story when you get the chance to read more. Salmoncarppacio007 thank you for being a reader also to anyone whose interested he has a story about Arkham City as well called 'A Tale Of Two Thieves' Staring Catwoman and his OC. And finally my newest reviewer Kilo E Massey I hope this chapter suites you well. Okay let's get this ball rolling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum just my OC's.

* * *

><p>Jayden had brought his sword down on Batman as he blocked with his gauntlets. The two warriors stared daggers into each other's eyes as they were locked in a battle of strength.<p>

A battle which Batman would lose.

Jayden's veins started glowing through his face as he started overpowering Batman. Batman was struggling as he started to lose his footing. Quick thinking he slid underneath Jayden through his legs, Jayden swung his sword around hoping to take Batman's head off when Batman blocked with his right gauntlet and punched him with his left fist.

Jayden rubbed his nose as he staggered back.

"The only thing you hurt was my feelings Batman." Jayden insulted.

He then charged at Batman using his super speed and rammed him with his shoulder knocking the Dark Knight down. He then appeared over at Batman and picked him up by his throat and sent a few punches into his stomach. Batman let out a few grunts as he brought both feet to Jayden's face kicked Jayden off of him. Batman did a back flip as he landed on the ground and sent a punch to Jayden's face.

Jayden blocked his attack but was slow as Batman flipped over him and wrapped his arm around his throat and restrained Jayden's arm behind his back. Jayden struggled to breathe as he looked over his shoulder and at Batman.

"So what happens now, huh?" Jayden asked. "You kick my ass and lock me up in my cell just like another Arkham inmate?"

"I don't want to but at this point I'm almost willing to see if Arkham will actually succeed in curing you." Batman struggled.

"HA, fat chance," Jayden snapped. "This place is just another filthy prison built to keep monsters like Joker and Croc locked away from society. They never cared about its patients and you know it!" Jayden then flipped Batman over his shoulder and onto the ground. He grabbed him by his throat as he looked into his eyes. "Why are you so mad huh? Is it because I have the will to do what you won't or is it because I'm a better hero then you?"

Batman grunted as he grabbed Jayden by the collar of his coat and delivered a punch to his face. It knocked Jayden back enough for Batman to reach up with his foot and kick him off. Jayden flew back a little bit but got right to his feet only for Batman to tackle him to the ground. He gripped Jayden's throat with his left hand as he raised his right hand.

"You're the one who's wrong Jayden, you're talking about killing and about to kill someone in cold blood you're no different than the Joker. Another thing that you never understood is that hero's don't kill people. You want to be better than me? Not like this!"

He then brought his fist down on his face knocking Jayden out cold. Batman slowly rose from his crouched position and had begun walking towards the exit. He needed to let the cops know that the inmates were down and that Joker had been taken care of.

"Gotcha!"

Before he could turn around he felt something stick in his legs. He looked down to see a grappling hook attached to a black metal cable coming out of his batclaw gun. Jayden was on his feet holding his gun and chuckling as he pulled back the cable swiping Batman off his feet. Before he could get to his feet he felt a pair of hands grip his ankles he looked over to see Jayden pick him up and swing him over his head and onto the ground. He did it three more times before throwing him across the arena and onto the ground. Batman looked over at Jayden to see the veins on his face glowing amber.

"What have you done to yourself?" Batman asked as Jayden chuckled.

"This is the true power of my Adonis formula," He shouted as he cracked his knuckles. "My earlier formulas only lasted for an hour and when they did I could only do minimum damage, but thanks to Dr. Young's note's I found the correct pattern to construct my formula." Jayden then flexed his arms out. "I am now the perfect being. I'm strong enough to lift a car fast enough to dodge bullets I feel no cold or heat and my wounds heal in a matter of seconds. I am immune to any kind of poisons. You can't beat me Batman."

Batman growled as he threw a batarang at him, but in a flash Jayden dodged it and ran towards him. Jayden got close enough for Batman to land a bunch but before he could hit he was gone. Before he could comprehend what happened Jayden was at his left and threw a punch at him. Batman had just missed his fist by mere inches he didn't have time to think before Jayden repapered in front of him and delivered a thrust kick to his stomach. Batman went flying back and hit the electric fence, as he fell to the ground he looked up to Jayden walking over to Jokers still unconscious and still mutated body.

"You know what Batman," He said as he crouched down at Jokers side. "If you want Joker so much," He then lifted the giant psychopath over his head. "You can have him!" He shouted as he threw the giant over at Batman.

Batman still tired and weak from his exhausting battle gathered as much strength as he could and leaped out of the way. Joker crashed onto the ground as Batman got ready for his next attack. He looked over and gave Jayden a confused look as Jayden's veins started to dim down and his face returned to normal. Jayden was breathing heavily and sweating as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Whew, I think I might have over done it," He panted. "This is the first time I actually figured out how to activate it."

"So you do have limits." Batman said as he staggered to his feet.

"Yes, just like you it seems." Jayden said referring to Batman's attempt to stay on his feet.

"I have no limits." He growled. "As long as people like you and Joker are around, I will never let you win."

"You really think you're better all powerful don't you?" Jayden snarled as he started walking towards him. "I'm younger than you my fighting capabilities are on the same level as yours and I have the blood of Adonis in my veins," He shouted as his face lit up again. "What do you have?"

He reached down and was about to grab his neck when Batman swatted his right hand away with his left and stabbed something into Jayden's neck with his right. Jayden hissed in pain as he saw the syringe from before now being stuck into his neck.

"The cure." Batman snarled.

Jayden pushed away from him as he staggered back and pulled the syringe out of his neck. He looked at it quickly before throwing it to the ground smashing it to pieces. He looked over at Batman when he started to feel…cold.

Jayden started shaking from the cold as he lifted up the sleeves of his coat revealing his bare arms. He looked at his arms as he clenched his fist trying to activate his newly named 'Adonis mode' only to see his veins flicker before going out. He growled in anger as he looked over at Batman.

"What the hell did you do to me you little bastard!" He yelled.

"You said it yourself that your Adonis formula was made with Young's TITAN formula and its key ingredient the venom from Ivy's plants," He explained. "That cure was made to destroy that venom and make its users into mere humans again. So, that strength and speed and your other invulnerabilities are all gone."

At this Jayden laughed.

"You really are an idiot," Jayden laughed. "The Adonis formula is made with Ivy's plants but it's also made up of another ingredient…my blood." Batman grunted as he walked over to Jayden. "So, you see you only suppressed my formula you didn't destroy it and you can never destroy it…Batman" Jayden said putting emphasis on his name.

"No, but I can still defeat you."

"True, but we're both running on fumes," He said as he picked up his sword. "Now, what say we end this huh?"

"My thoughts excactly."

The two warriors ran towards each other letting out a battle cry as the engaged in their final assault.

Batman pulled out his last batarang and threw it at Jayden. Jayden ducked underneath it and pulled three throwing knives out of the right side of his coat and threw them at Batman who blocked them with his right gauntlet. Jayden got to his feet and swung his sword down at him but Batman dodged it and sent a small punch to Jayden's nose. Jayden quickly shook it off as he kicked Batman in his stomach and brought his sword down again.

Batman blocked Jayden's wrist with his own as sent a punch to his face only for Jayden to duck underneath him and flip him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Jayden raised his sword and tried to stab Batman in his head but he rolled out of the way and ended up stabbing the ground. Batman did a leg sweep and knocked Jayden on his back. Batman ran over and kicked Jayden's sword out of his hands and brought his foot down on his head. Jayden blocked his attack with his arms and pushed him away as he swung his legs around fending off Batman as he got up.

Jayden ran over and landed a few punches in his face before Batman swiped his cape across his eyes. Jayden was temporarily blind and started stumbling around the arena as Batman walked over and picked him up by his throat. Batman raised his fist and held it back ready to punch him when Jayden raised his foot and kicked him in his face. He jumped off him and landed on his feet as he pulled out his stun gun and fired it at Batman's face. Acting fast, Batman spun around and swiped the electric spikes away with his cape, but when he turned he saw Jayden throw the gun at him. It hit Batman across his mouth as Jayden stomped down on a loose floor board which caused his sword to fly in the air. When he grabbed it he started swinging his whole body around trying to cut Batman who stepped back at each swing. Batman got close enough and grabbed Jayden's sleeve stooping his attack. Jayden ripped his sleeve off and pulled away from Batman and stood his ground.

They both stared into each other's eyes as they knew what the other was planning. Batman held his fist up as Jayden raised his sword over his head. Batman's eyes were so drawn to the sword that he didn't see Jayden swiped his left hand over the Kanji symbol on his belt and in an instant disappeared.

Batman's eyes widened as he stood perfectly still. He quickly activated his detective mode and scanned the area to see that Jayden was nowhere to be found.

"_Dammit,"_ He thought. _"He's using the belt I had designed to hide from being seen from all visions including my scanners. Just in case."_

He stood perfectly still and made little noise as he concentrated on his surroundings. He listened to the floorboards for any creaks as he felt something close in on him. It was no longer a battle it was a hunt. One was waiting for the other to strike while the other was looking for the opportune moment to attack. Taking a leap of faith Jayden made his move.

He leaped towards Batman from behind just as his cloaking turned off and brought his sword down on him. Batman turned around and blocked his first attack with his right gauntlet, but Jayden didn't stop as he attacked again. Batman blocked with his left only for Jayden to keep hitting him at rapid speed. Jayden was ferociously attacking with his blade as Batman blocked with his gauntlets hit after hit. Jayden eventually started to get tired as his attacks got slower and slower he raised his sword for a final attack and brought it down on him. Batman held his arms together as he blocked Jayden's attack and held the blade with his gauntlets.

They both stared into each other's eyes with the determination to win as they struggled against one another.

Little did Jayden know Batman had already won.

In an instant Batman pulled his arms away and shattered Jayden's sword. Taken by surprise Jayden jumped back as Batman dived in an attack him.

He landed a punch in his chest and then another, soon he was rapidly attacking Jayden's chest and stomach with a barrage of punches. His steel knuckles left a nasty impact after impact as Jayden couldn't comprehend the pain he was feeling. Batman then pulled away and held his right fist back as far as he could and threw his final punch to the center of Jayden's face. Jayden fell in a second but the way he was feeling it took him hours to hit the ground. Batman shook hand around as he walked over to the fallen knight.

(Jayden's POV)

Pain…

All I felt was pain.

My ribs felt like they weren't broken but cracked like glass and the second I moved they would shatter into pieces. My organs felt rearranged as I took slow breaths, each one hurt every time I breathed. My head was clouded from his hit to my face. I looked at my right arm which now had no sleeve, I tried to use my Adonis power to heat but it was still being suppressed as my veins flickered.

I had no Idea how he did it but he did it. He stood over me with his usual scowl as he looked me over. I pulled out my magnum but he kicked it away before I could get it out of my pocket. He knew what had happened but he wanted to be sure that he had won.

And I had lost.

He crouched down and looked me in the eyes as I chuckled.

"I bet you think this is pretty fucking funny." I said as I spat out blood. "Go ahead laugh." I snapped as I looked over at my broken sword. Feeling just as it looked broken and useless.

"No, you said that if I had beaten you, you would stop." He said.

"Yeah, well I sure as shit am not gonna be doing anything now you crazy bastard." I coughed again. "Damn, that hurts."

"Jayden," he said in a sincere tone. "I know what you have been going through, I have been there myself. Wanting to end the life of the man who killed my parents, to find him and make him beg me to kill him…but then when I thought about it, it just didn't seem worth it."

"You don't know what I'm going through!" I growled.

"Yes…I do." He then slowly reached up at the end of his mask.

Before he could lift his mask he fell to the ground as the top of a baseball bat fell next to him. I looked over to see person in black cargo pants a black vest with a black long sleeve shirt and a black ski mask with a pair of sunglasses with orange tinted mirror lenses with black frames. He ran over to me and lifted me over his shoulder and placed me onto a motorcycle. He sat me down on the back as he took the front and revved his bike.

"Dusk?" I asked still winded from my fight.

"Don't worry man," He said as the bike started to lift off the ground. "I'm getting you outta here."

"Using the jet bike?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!"

We started to get higher as I looked down at Batman and he looked back up at us. He could have taken us down or tracked us but I think he took pity on me.

"You won Batman," I admitted. "I will hunt for Joker no longer. But know that I will surpass you one day."

I was too high up to see but I think I saw a grin on his face. "And I'll be waiting."

And with that the wings on the bike came out and we flew away from the destroyed asylum.

(Arkham Gates/ No one POV)

Jim Gordon was talking on his phone as Gotham PD and doctors ran in and out of the asylum. He was talking to his daughter Barbra reassuring her that he was safe.

"Dad!" Barbra exclaimed on the other end of the phone. "Thank god, I was so worried."

"I'm fine Barbra," he reassured. "The G.C.P.D finally has control of the asylum. Doctors are treating the injured but it looks like it will take some time. All super criminals are back in custody, ha, quite a mess in there." He said as Posion Ivy was being carried into her cell on a stretcher. "And the Venom enhanced inmates are returning to normal. Though for some the process could be quite painful." He chuckled as a broken down Joker twitched in his stray jacket and was carried into his cell. Gordon chuckled at the thought of Joker being in pain of his own formula.

"Dad, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll survive, see you tonight Barbra." He hung up as he looked over at the exhausted Batman. "Shame about your car, can I give you a ride?"

"Thanks Jim, but I have one on the way." Batman said.

"Hey, what about that guy in the black coat?" He asked. "We can't find him anywhere."

"He got away, but don't worry he won't be a problem anymore." Batman reassured.

"Well, get some rest you deserve it." Jim said as he heard dispatch say that Two-Face was in the middle of robbing a bank.

Batman shook his head.

"_It never ends does it?"_ He thought as he walked over to his Batwing. "Stay safe Jim."

Batman used his Batclaw to lift himself up to his Batwing and readied it for takeoff. He then took one last look at the destroyed asylum and then back towards Gotham as he flew off into the night.

(Headquarters/ Jayden's POV)

Jayden was carried into his penthouse by Jason as he landed the Jet Bike on the roof and into a secret garage Jayden had installed. The Penthouse was bigger than he remembered as he was carried through the main living room that was the size of a ballroom. He was then carried into Alexandra's room which made him chuckle as all he saw was multiple computer screens on both sides of a main computer which she was sitting in front of and typing ferociously into.

"Honey I'm home!" I said.

She turned around from her screen and frowned at me, that is when I noticed her long blonde hair was now a light red. I looked over at Jason who gave me a smartass grin as he sat me down. My Adonis formula was kicking in and slowly healing my wounds.

"Hey you got your hair done." I said sheepishly as she stomped over to me.

"You lousy bastard!" She yelled as she swung her fist at me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I dived out of the way of her oncoming fist. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Aside from your stupid formula that changed my hair color," She snapped as she pounded her fist into my arms. "I thought you were dead why didn't you just leave why did you have to fight Batman?"

"I had too," I said while Jason was laughing his ass off. "I was originally going to wait to get the formula and leave but when I got off that elevator and saw him I knew Joker was going to pull something. So, I waited for my moment to fight Batman."

"You didn't kill him," I shook my head. "What about Joker?"

"No, I didn't kill either one. I'm done with it alright with trying to kill Joker or Cobblepot and any other whack job out there. Batman set me straight."

Ally let out a sigh of relief and gave me a small smile and wrapped her arms around my waist. She let out another sigh as she nuzzled her face in my chest. I let out a small chuckle as I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her head. Meanwhile we heard a snort as we looked over to Jason.

"Ugh, I hate this mushy BS I going out I'll see you two love birds later." He said as ran out of her room with the look of disgust on his face.

I turned back to Ally and gave her a look. She raised an eyebrow as she gave me a confused look. "What?"

"Well," I said rubbing her back. "I just got out of prison, it's been a month since we've been together and we have the place to ourselves."

"No," She said bluntly as she pushed me off her. "I'm happy to see you but I'm still mad that you didn't tell me that the formula changes your hair color." She then walked over to her computer and started typing some more.

"I didn't know and I forgot to mention it, why didn't you tell me you were planning to use my formula?"

"When you told me it was fine Jason and I injected ourselves with it shortly after." She explained as I wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed small kisses on her neck. "I-It worked fine, stop."

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you." I examined her clothes to see she was wearing a black belly tank top with spaghetti straps and black pj bottoms with silver cursive letters spelling catwoman written on her backside. "Are you wearing your cute pj's because you know it turns me on?"

"No, I'm wearing them because I'm going to bed in a little bit." She said as some of the monitors went off. "So, knock it off."

I completely ignored what she said as I gripped the waistband of her pj's pulled her pants down. She let out a shriek as she turned around to yell at me, but was met with my lips to hers. Her yelling turned to soft moans in a matter of seconds as she started kicking her pj's off. I pulled away as she gave me a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she breathed heavily. I gave her a false yawn and stretched my arms out.

"You know I'm pretty tired I think I might,"

I was cut off as she jumped at me and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pressed her lips on mine as she forced her tongue in my mouth. We fell back on her bed as she worked on my belt.

"What happened to being tired?" I chuckled.

"Fuck it," She said as she pulled my pants off.

(Batcave/ Bruce Wayne's POV)

I had just left Harvey hanging from a street light and made my way home for some much needed rest. I set my armor aside in a locker and made preparations to get it repaired as I sat in front of my computer. Barbra came up to me shortly after and smiled at me.

"Thank you Bruce." She said.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't gonna let anything happen to your father." I said.

"No, not just him but Jayden as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You helped him tonight," She stated. "And you let him get away, you could have stopped him but you didn't."

"Well he was my second Robin and I wanted to make it up to him after what happened to his father and his memories."

"That wasn't your fault that was Falcone's fault. Also, it was Ra's Al Ghul's fault that he lost his memory of you."

"I know but, I don't think he was ever going to kill Joker."

"What do you mean?" Barbra asked as she shifted herself in her chair.

"He could have killed Joker in secrecy without me ever knowing," Bruce explained. "Last month when he was tearing apart Gotham he was doing it loud and sloppy the last thing he would want was my attention."

"So he was really after you?" At that Bruce smiled.

"I think he just wanted to face his fears and one of those fears was me. Remember when he was thirteen and I stopped him killing Pauli Gognitti?"

"I remember slapping Jayden something fierce." Barbra said as Bruce chuckled.

"Anyways, when I fought him tonight he took his mask off and said he would fight me as himself not Shadow. So, I guess after all these years and all that training he just wanted to settle his score with me."

"And is it settled?"

"Yes, it is."

"Bruce there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I hacked into one of the cameras in the asylum when Ivy took over and you were after croc. I saw Jayden walking and talking to Talia Al Ghul."

"Oh, really," He said with a sly grin. "Well we better keep an extra eye on Jayden."

"Bruce…Please keep her away from him." Barbra sighed.

"Don't worry I will."

(Back with Jayden)

Jayden and Alexandra were breathing heavily as they lay on the bed naked with black silk sheets covering their bodies. Alexandra was lying on Jayden's chest and drew patterns with her finger as he rubbed her back.

"That was wonderful." Ally sighed.

"Being locked up in an insane asylum will do that to a man." Jayden joked.

"I'm glad your back." Ally said as she nuzzled her face on his chest. "It's so nice to have you back home and in bed with me."

"I'll never leave you alone like that again I promise." Jayden said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Good." She said as she reached a hand to his face and pulled him in for another kiss. It was long and passionate as they tasted one another. She pulled away and rested her head back on his chest. "I can feel your heart beat. It's so gentle."

She then fell asleep with content as Jayden continued rubbing her back.

"_Last night I had fallen asleep in a small cell in an uncomfortable bed with itchy sheets and alone with the smell of death and drugs in the air."_ He thought. _"Now I'm in my master bedroom in a soft bed with warm silk sheets and with the most beautiful woman on my arm that smells of vanilla and a smell that smells like she just walked in the park on an autumn day." _

A cold shiver went through his very soul.

"_And if I had killed Joker and Batman had beaten me I would be there right now."_ He panicked. _"I would have lost my freedom my girl and my life if I had killed him."_ Just the thought of that sent chills down his spine. He tightened his hold on Ally as he smelled her hair._ "Guess I owe Batman one for this."_

He pulled the covers up higher over Ally and rested his head down on his pillow. He fell to sleep warm, comfortable and happy to be home with the woman he loved.

(Gotham cemetery/ 8:00 PM)

Jayden, Alexandra and Jason were standing in front of the headstone of Dr. Penelope Young. The grave was littered with flowers and wreaths as the trio examined the burial ground. Jayden remembered seeing Wayne here earlier probably for publicity.

He shook his head as he grabbed his broken sword and placed it in front of the stone.

"You were right Young." He whispered. "No good would have come from killing him. Thank you, you helped me see that."

He looked at the grave and smiled when he remembered that night in Arkham and he saw his parents and Young on the other side. He remembered how happy they were and how he swore he would never murder someone in cold blood. He also knew in his heart that he would be reunited with Young and his parents.

'_One day.'_

"But not yet." He whispered.

He looked towards Gotham to see the bat signal in the sky. He turned around and looked over to Alexandra and Jason who already had their mask on.

"Are we going to help him Shadow?" Dusk said as he put his orange lensed glasses on.

"We owe it to him for sparing you from Arkham." Breeze said. She wore a similar outfit to Talia Al Ghul except hers was a dark blue and she wore blue tinted mirror lensed sunglasses and pulled her hood over her head.

Shadow nodded as he put his mask on and shortly after his black sunglasses.

"Might as well," He said. "I think it's about time for Gotham to know of our existence." He said as his partners chuckled in agreement.

The trio ran out of the cemetery and onto their Jet Bikes as they made their way into Gotham, knowing that they would use all their power to help Batman make Gotham a safe place for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and Gentlemen that is that. I like to thank all my readers and reviewers for alerting adding to your favorite list and giving me reviews. Next I will be writing my Arkham City story which will be named 'Shadows Of Arkham City' name given to me by Srgt Surge thank you. If you have any ideas please give them to me if not I will leave a message saying when my story will be up. So until then stay safe and healthy.<strong>

**As for the fight and Jayden's powers I don't want people thinking he's a Mary Sue. His Adonis power can only be activated for a short time and it will not be used frequently in the next story. As for his speed I kind of got that off of Resident Evil 5's Wesker. So when he was teleporting around Batman that's what I was having him doing. **

**Peace Love Shadows **


End file.
